Lucky Life: It Started With Her Birthday Revised
by Flygon Master
Summary: Lucky Life Season 1 Revised: The twin's birthday is coming up fast; Konata has plans to make this the best birthday ever for her Tsundere, and she will stop at nothing to make it happen! Konata X Kagami, with bits of Minami X Yutaka!
1. School Daze and Pocket Monsters

**Authors Notes: Hello, everyone this is my first ever FanFiction so I hope that you like it. I am a huge otaku and Lucky Star fan and I look forward to everyone's reviews be they good or bad. (However, please let them be good! X3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Konata Izumi was sitting with her friends Miyuki Takara and the Hiiragi twins, Kagami and Tsukasa **(Tsukasa being the younger of the two)** at Miyuki's desk during their lunch period. Their conversations usually ranged from school to anime and back again, but at the moment no one was talking and Konata loved being the first one to start a new topic.

"So Kagami, isn't you and Tsukasa's birthday coming up?" Konata asked the older twin rather unexpectedly, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled in, which wasn't at all unlike her.

"Jeez, Konata it's still like four weeks away." Kagami sighed loudly, rolling her eyes at the smaller girl's lack of awareness. Although it would have been a lie if she had said she wasn't happy that Konata remembered, even if her timing was a bit off.

"So what does my tsundere want for her special day?" Konata cooed in a teasing voice, while crawling up beside the taller girl, their faces getting dangerously close.

The older twin was feeling more than a little irritated at the close proximity between her and the otaku not to mention Konata's use of the word tsundere; however, what really caused her to snap was the remembrance of Konata's little prank gift from last year.

"It doesn't matter what I want, now does it?" Kagami said with a slight growl as she glanced over and quickly snatched up one of Tsukasa's sausage octopuses, making the poor girl flinch at her sister's sudden movement in her direction.

"Whoa what's wrong Kagami?" Konata asked as even she flinched a bit at the older twin's mini outburst. It was out of character for the tsundere and Konata couldn't understand why Kagami had gotten so mad so fast, she had only been asking a question and she didn't even throw in a pervy joke!

"What's wrong is that even if I told you what I wanted for my birthday I would still end up with some weird otaku novelty again just like last year." Kagami said as she exhaled deeply and decided to continue eating her bento.

Konata pondered what Kagami had said for a few minutes before she realized what the tsundere had meant. "Hey I thought the armband was a great gift!" Konata said with a sort of nervous giggle as Kagami just looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Well I planned on getting my Kagamin~ something really nice this year!" Konata said in a somewhat dismissive tone as she focused her attention back to the rest of the group. She said it like it was no big deal, but there was something deep down in the pit of Konata's gut that knew she needed to make it up to her Kagami this year, no matter what.

"Oh, is that so? Sorry Konata I'm just not buying it, it was a good try though!" Kagami said laughingly, in fact a little louder then she had intended, because their little group had started to attract the rest of the classrooms attention.

"That's mean Kagamin~!" Konata whined cutely, puffing out her cheeks in the same manner as a small child would.

"No offense Konata…" Kagami said as she waved off the smaller girl dismissively. "But there is no way you could get a nice gift for _**me**_, even if all your manga and anime depended on it." Kagami said with a muffled snort as she took a small sip of her drink before eating some more of her bento.

Konata's face had a shocked expression, but that quickly turned into a pout unmatched in cuteness. "I got Tsukasa an awesome gift last year." The otaku said in a whiney tone as she crossed her arms and simply stared at the tsundere. Konata wasn't sure why that statement bothered her so much, but it did…

"I thought it was quite cute and it did match Tsukasa-san's persona quite well." Miyuki chimed in, trying to be supportive to both of her friends, while also trying to add something of value to their conversation.

Kagami turned to reply to Konata's remark and was caught completely unprepared for the blunette's pouty face. "You idiot cosplay doesn't count, neither do anime of manga!" Kagami almost shouted, but was luckily able to catch herself. Now exceedingly flustered Kagami could do little more then turn away and try not to dwell on what she had just seen.

"_She looked too cute! No, I shouldn't be thinking things like that! Then again, what is wrong with thinking my best friend is cute…?"_ Kagami's mind fought within itself for while and eventually had to accept the fact that Kagami thought Konata was cute, unbearably so…

"I just had the best idea!" Konata said loudly startling her three friends' since they had all been deep in thought for one reason or another. The otaku's eyes suddenly sparkling as she jumped up and pumped her fist in the air, also startling a couple nearby classmates bad enough for a few of them to drop their lunches on the floor.

"What is it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked sweetly, she loved seeing her friends so happy!

"Okay to prove that I am a good gift giver…" The blunette paused for dramatic effect. "Miyuki will focus on buying Tsukasa's present and I will focus on Kagami's!" Konata said excitedly as she crossed her arms over her chest looking quite pleased with herself.

"No, it is not going to happen. End of subject." Kagami said bluntly as she closed her eyes and began to yet again eat her bento, causing others to wonder just how much she could pack into that thing.

"_Is the thought of me getting her a gift so revolting? I guess it's mine own fault, but still…"_ Konata thought sadly knowing good and well it was her own fault for playing that joke on Kagami last year. This is why she needed her idea to work, so that she could make it up to Kagami this year!

The quartet was pretty silent after the older twin's statement so Tsukasa decided she was going to offer her opinion on the matter, since no one else was.

"Actually I think it's a pretty good idea, if we do that no one has to spend a lot of money on us." Tsukasa said meekly, it wasn't often she defied her older sisters words, but she felt that her opinion needed to be heard.

"That is because you get Miyuki, she is probably the best gift giver we know!" Kagami shouted, but quickly regretted it as she felt almost everyone in the classroom turn and look at them.

"Keep it down Hiiragi this isn't your classroom." Nanako ordered grumpily, since Kagami's shout had jarred the older woman from the nice nap she was having.

"Yes Ma'am." Kagami said sheepishly as her whole face turned a deep scarlet. Tsukasa opened her mouth to retort, but Kagami wouldn't let her baby sister get another word in on the matter.

Konata on the other hand had taken advantage of Kagami's distraction to creep up beside the taller and pounce on her. "Oh, come on Kagamin~ let me get you a really great gift this year." Konata cooed into Kagami's ear, making her shiver slightly as she clung tightly to her tsundere's neck.

The tsundere had made it a point not to look at her friend's face. "_Don't turn and look, don't turn and look, don't…_" Kagami kept demanding of herself, but despite her mental battle, Kagami eventually looked at the smaller girl. Her eyes were almost fully open now, revealing her large, green, emerald orbs that seemed to glow in the light. Her cute little mouth that seemed to always be in an evil grin, or perverted smirk was now just a genuine smile…

"You are staring at me Kagamin~." Konata teased as that genuine smile swiftly twisted back into her cat like grin.

"Alright you win; you can be the one to get me a present, now get off!" Kagami said roughly as she pushed the smaller girl off and tried to turn away fast enough for the little demon to not catch a glimpse of her now strawberry blush, but she had no such luck.

Aw, Kagami is so cute when she blushes like that!" Konata continued to tease, which in turn made the taller girl bush even more.

"Shut up!" The tsundere stammered trying to regain her composer and trying to ignore the intense stare Konata was looking at her with.

"Okay so after school we should all go window shopping for presents!" Konata stated happily as she turned to face the other two of the group, even though her wording made the statement sound like a question her friend's knew that what the otaku had just said was more on the lines of an order then a request.

"_One_, Konata you didn't even ask if we wanted to go or had any other plans; and _two_, our birthday is still four weeks away!" Kagami sighed exasperatedly; she had had almost all she could take from the little blue haired girl.

"I think that sounds like fun and it has been a long time since the four of us went anywhere!" Tsukasa said in a cheerful voice happy to have something fun to do with the rest of her day.

"Thank you Tsukasa and besides I need to know what my Kagami wants so I can save up my money for it!" Konata argued her cat like grin still intact. "Or did you secretly like the armband I gave you last year?" Konata asked cheekily knowing that statement would make Kagami agree, which it did.

"Okay whatever, but is it okay for you too Miyuki?" Kagami asked as the three turned to see if Miyuki had yet another dentist appointment or if she was free to go with them.

"Yes that should be absolutely fine." Miyuki smiled sweetly, she wanted to spend time with her friend's even if she did have to ditch out on the dentist yet again…

"YES FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Konata shouted as she jumped from her seat and made some pose, causing Nanako to laugh, although it was muffled.

"We get it already, so knock it off…" Kagami groaned as she rested her head on the table, as if to answer her unspoken prayer the bell rang signaling that classes were about to start.

"_Thank goodness…"_ Kagami thought happily as she gave her two friend's and little sister a half heated goodbye, knowing she would be seeing them again soon enough. After a minute of sprinting down the hallways a thought struck the older twin.

"_Hey wait a minute, why didn't her teacher yell at her!"_

* * *

After classes let out for the day the Hiiragi twins and the otaku met up right outside the front door to the school in hopes their fourth member would be joining them soon.

"Hey sis, what was Yuki-chan doing again?" Tsukasa asked with an innocent smile, one could almost see the large question mark above her cute little head.

"Didn't you listen? She had to go to a club meeting or something real quick." Kagami sighed, but wasn't upset with her sister's lack of attention in the least. In fact; she was far from it, she knew it was harder for her little sister to grasp things and Kagami just attributed it to her airhead like charm.

What was really keeping Kagami in high spirits was the other member of their little group. Konata, who had been standing still for a whole five minutes, decided that she was bored and wanted something to do, and no one could deny the cuteness of an antsy Konata Izumi.

"Why is she taking so long, I'm bored…" Konata whined as she did anything she could think of to keep herself entertained, stupid short battery life on her DS making it need to charge after one all-nighter…

"They probably just started you know." Kagami said with a look of annoyance, even though she found it quiet amusing to watch the smaller girl.

"Why? I want to go on an ADVENTURE!" Konata stated dramatically as she placed her hand on her forehead and then, with theatrics that would make any drama club proud, fell to the ground.

The twins giggled at how excited she was getting just to go window-shopping, but that is just how Konata was, full of excitement and happiness. You could feel the adrenalin rush when she was there, that was what Kagami liked about her.

"Would you just calm down already." Kagami sighed, but unbeknownst to her, a smile slowly worked its way onto her face.

Konata decided that she had done enough theatrics for now and settled upon rummaging through her bag to find anything to do. With a large grin Konata quickly pulled out a small capsule toy ball that once housed a chibi Haruhi Suzumiya.

"I am Ash Ketchum, Pokémon master!" The blunette proclaimed proudly as she raised the toy out straight in front of her, serious look on her face and all.

"If you are Ash then who are we?" Tsukasa asked through her giggles as Konata did a number of poses from the anime.

"Don't encourage her Tsukasa!" Kagami groaned, but she could not deny she was having fun just watching the smaller girl, as was evident by her smile. "_This is one anime I have seen._" The older twin thought. "_I wonder who she sees me as…_"

"Let's see Miyuki would be Brock, because she always knows what to do, and is so smart." Konata said as she placed a finger to her chin to show she was really focusing on this question. "And Kagami would be Misty!" The otaku stated cheerfully, as she looked at the tsundere and then giggled.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why would I be Misty?"

Konata put her finger back to her chin. "Well, you are both tsundere's, you both are exceedingly bossy, and no matter what me or Ash does, you will always love us!" During the last part of her explanation, the blunette had jumped and latched on yet again to her taller friend who was paralyzed with embarrassment, and whose face also went a nice shade of red.

_"L-l-lo-love... her?"_ Kagami stuttered in her mind almost dumbfounded, but on the outside, the twin-tailed girl had regained mobility...

"Get off me and what did I say about calling me a tsundere!" Kagami shouted as she frantically tried to push, pull, or do practically anything to dislodge the smaller girl from her person. Tsukasa didn't know what to do so she simply stood there and laughed a bit nervously at the two.

This struggle went on for a few minutes and Kagami could feel her resistance weakening, the older twin was tempted to just fall to the ground and let the blunette hug her till her hearts content… But before she could say anything an opportunity arose…

"Um Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked timidly, not sure if she should disturb her friend and sister or not.

Konata turned to acknowledge the girl addressing her, which gave Kagami just enough time to pry the smaller girl off and send her to the ground.

"That was mean Kagami." Konata said with a mock pout before turning to face the other girl. "What did you need Tsukasa?" The otaku asked now content to just sit on the grass for the time being, which suited Kagami just fine.

The airhead began to fidget nervously as she asked her question. "Well I just wanted to know who you thought I was for that show." Tsukasa asked with a small smile and light blush on her cheeks.

Konata thought for a moment, trying to remember what they had been discussing and when she did she started to giggle. "That is an easy one." Konata said with confidence as she leaned back onto her elbows.

"Well then who is she?" Kagami asked with a questioning look, still a little annoyed by her friend's previous act of embarrassment.

"She would be Pikachu!" Konata said as she made a hand gesture towards the younger twin.

Both of the older girls' cheeks started to puff out as they mentally made the comparisons. They were both on the ground laughing in a matter of seconds.

"That's so true! I can see it!" Kagami said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know, right?" Konata said, laughing just as hard.

They kept laughing until they heard the airhead ask.

"Pika-who?"

* * *

**Ending Notes: I own nothing from the references made, I just had to show the comparisons between two of my favorite anime's!**

**Can you not see Tsukasa as a Pikachu! So Kawaii! X3**


	2. Miyuki's Thoughts and McDonalds

**Authors Notes: I have got chapter two up, YAY! First off, I would like to repeat that this is my first FanFiction and I am still learning, with that said I want to thank everyone who liked my story enough to review and tell me how to improve, it means a lot! I want to give a special shout out to **_**DoubleBoxEven**_** for the great advice! Hope you guys enjoy chapter two and I hope you review so I can continue to get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Miyuki's club meeting had just ended and the pink haired girl was just about to venture downstairs to rejoin her friends so they could head to the shopping district, but as she was walking down the hall she caught sight of an open window and it was just too much for her to pass up…

"It's so lovely outside, I'm happy Izumi-san and the others invited me to go out with them." Miyuki said with a gleeful tone as she breathed in the fresh air, thinking about having a fun afternoon with her friends.

After inhaling deeply a few times Miyuki was about ready to head down stairs, when a sudden blur of blue caught her attention. The pinkette stuck her head out the window as far as she could; she caught sight of her friends down in the school yard and Miyuki couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her.

Konata had securely latched herself to Kagami's side, much to the taller girl's chagrin. No matter what the older twin tried, she couldn't remove the blunette from her person so, with a heavy sigh, she gave up and just let the tiny girl hug her. True to Tsukasa's nature, she just stood there and laughed nervously at her sister's apparent misfortune.

"_That's so cute. If I didn't know any better I would think that they were a couple!_" Miyuki thought to herself with a smile as she pulled herself back into the building and shut the window.

After walking down the hall for a few moments, a thought struck the pinkette. _"Why aren't they a couple?"_ This subject intrigued the witty girl and she just had to stop and think about it.

"_I know they are always together and it is obvious that they enjoy each others company…"_ Miyuki thought as she lightly put a finger to her lips, as if it would somehow help her concentrate. "_I also know Kagami-san blushes whenever Izumi-san calls her cute, which might be considered… And then there is Izumi-san… What if…"_ Miyuki was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she was still standing in the middle of the hallway, getting some confused looks from her fellow club members.

"_It has got to be because they're both girls…"_ It was the only rational answer Miyuki could come to.

Miyuki didn't have a problem with Yuri couples and with all the things Konata says, not to mention all the dating Sims she plays, Miyuki figured she didn't have a problem with them either. Then there was Kagami. She was a shrine maiden after all and her father was a head priest. If anything was going to stop the two's progression into love, it was that.

"_Still I have never heard her bash anything Yuri, even when Izumi-san makes inappropriate jokes..." _The moe goddess's thoughts really weren't getting her anywhere so she decided to just bring up the matter with Kagami at the next earliest convenience.

Pleased that her thoughts had been more or less sorted out, she finally returned to the real world and, as if she had never stopped in the first place, continued on to where her friends were.

"Miyuki-san you're finally here!" Konata cheered once Miyuki came out of the school's doors. Konata swiftly jumped off the ground where she was currently lying and proceeded to glomp the walking pile of moe fluff. Miyuki could almost swear she saw a hint of jealousy in the older twin's face when it happened…

"Hi Yuki-chan, did you have fun at your meeting?" Tsukasa asked, giggling at her older friend's excitement, wondering just briefly if she was also going to get a hug today.

"Yes, I guess I did. What did you all do while you were waiting for me?" Miyuki asked smiling warmly at the airhead, deciding not to tell the others that she had watched them from the window.

"Not a whole lot, just Kona-chan hugging Onee-chan a bunch." Tsukasa giggled as her sisters face flared up a bright pink.

"It was nice too, Kagami is so cuddly!" Konata cheered as she skipped over to the tsundere only to have the taller girl's hand stop her by the forehead.

"You're just lucky nobody saw us you little brat." Kagami huffed as she turned her face away in hopes to hide her blush. The tsundere wasn't sure why, but she had been blushing a lot more as of late when it came to the otaku and her antics…

"Aw, why must you always deny your love for me in public?" Konata said loud and dramatically, loud enough in fact for the people who were just coming out of the school to stop and look at them, especially the red-faced Kagami.

"Why you little…" Kagami growled as she jumped towards Konata; not intending on hurting her too badly, just a playful thrashing.

However Konata was one step ahead and quickly made a human shield out of both Miyuki and Tsukasa who just giggled as Kagami tried to get around them.

The tsundere had no luck getting at the blunette, because every time she tried to reach an arm through or around to get her she would end up tickling either Miyuki or Tsukasa, causing louder and louder giggles to emit from the two youngest girls.

"Hey guys?" The airhead giggled as she tried to get her sister and Konata's attention. "Shouldn't we go now since we have Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she tried to regain her breath, since she had been laughing so hard.

"YES WE SHOULD, ONWARD!" Konata shouted as she dashed away from her attacker, again attracting a lot of unwanted attention or at least that's what Kagami called it.

"We get it now, try to keep it down." Kagami groaned; a vibrant blush still on her cheeks as she followed the tiny girl, with Miyuki and Tsukasa close behind.

* * *

It wasn't a very long walk from the school to the train station and within a matter of minutes the small group was already on a train heading downtown.

Konata had noticed that their car was almost completely empty, which was strange for an afternoon ride to the shopping district… And Konata was not one to pass up such and opportunity, who knew when something like this would happen again?

"Kagami surf with me!" Konata said happily as she grabbed the confused tsundere's hand and led her into the middle of the car.

"What are you doing Konata people are staring at us?" Kagami hissed as the train car shook, instinctively Kagami reached for something to balance herself with, but being in the middle of the car meant one thing… Kagami fell, hard too.

"Kagami you are supposed to stand like this, pretend you are surfing!" Konata said as she got a low and steady stance and sure enough when the car shook, she didn't fall over.

"That looks like fun Izumi-san, let me give it a try!" Miyuki said happily as she took up about the same stance as Konata, only her's was much more elegant.

"Don't forget about me!" Tsukasa chimed happily as she braced herself more like Kagami had done the first time and her older sister could already see that this trip would be a painful one for her little sister's bottom.

"Come on Kagami, live a little." Konata laughed as the whole car shook and surprisingly all three girls stayed standing.

Kagami looked around at the other passengers to see who was laughing at them and was utterly shocked to see not just her friends, but other people had started to 'surf' as well. Most of the older passengers just looked on with smiles, but the younger ones, even though up into their thirty's were playing and while not a lot of them could stay up it was easy to tell that they were having fun.

"Fine I'll play…" Kagami said quietly, not wanting to be the only one left out.

"Yay, I'm happy you decided to join us Kagami." Konata said with one of those rare, but absolutely resplendent smiles. Making Kagami blush yet again at how cute her friend looked, which for some reason was becoming a lot easier for Kagami to admit…

So after a twenty minute ride and Konata being declared the winner of the surfing completion for not falling even once, the group made it to the shopping district.

The group decided that they should get something to eat before exploring all the wonderful things the district had to offer. And there was no better place to get yummy food cheap and fast than McDonalds. While Konata and Miyuki went in to get the food, the twins were assigned the job of finding a clean table for them to sit at.

Kagami decided it would be better to get a table outside so that is where the twins were currently sitting, a patio table.

"It seems so much bigger than last time…" Tsukasa mumbled sadly, she was clearly frightened at being in this part of the district and she had good reason since she had gotten lost here at an earlier age.

"It was a long time ago Tsukasa and I'm here with you this time." Kagami said sweetly as she got up from her spot at the table and walked around behind her sister. Kagami had always given her little sister massages to relax her, over time she got better and better until she could put any professional to shame.

"Thanks sis I feel a lot better now." Tsukasa said with a genuine little smile after her sister had stopped the back rub. The bow haired girl was always happy to receive one of her sister's massages, it was like Kagami perfected them just for when she was feeling bad. Little did she know, that was exactly the reason.

Kagami and Tsukasa had always been close, but that was a given since they were twins. Kagami may act upset or annoyed with her twin sometimes, but she could never deny that she would do anything for her cute other half.

"Hey Onee-chan, can I say something?" Tsukasa asked suddenly, alerting Kagami that she had drifted into la-la land.

Kagami looked up at her sister and couldn't help but smile; Tsukasa had her 'guilty face' on, much like that of a puppy that had just been yelled at for chewing up a stuffed bear.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked with a slight smile, she wasn't too concerned; Tsukasa usually had that face when she thought she had done something to make Kagami mad, although, most of the time, she had not.

"Well, if you want, Yuki-chan can be the one to buy you a present. I don't mind." Tsukasa said, a little disappointed with this idea, but felt she needed to make the offer.

Kagami just smiled; she knew what close friends Miyuki and Tsukasa were. If anyone should get her little sister a gift, it was Miyuki.

"No, it's okay. I will suffer with the annoying otaku." Kagami said, with a slight giggle and an over-exaggerated sigh as she put her hands in the air.

"You really don't mind?" Tsukasa looked at her sister with disbelief, the airhead was sure that Kagami wanted a gift from Miyuki.

"Nope, I really don't mind." Kagami laughed as her sister's face got really happy very quickly, much like every time Kagami would share a snack with her or agree to help with homework right after telling her to do it herself.

"Yay, sis you're the best!" Tsukasa said as she ran over to the other side of the table just to give her sister the biggest hug she could manage.

A few of the people passed took note of the two girls and gave them a warm smile, causing Kagami to blush a light pink. Kagami loved her little sister, but she wished that Tsukasa wouldn't do that kind of thing in public.

"So why don't you want Kona-chan to be the one who gives you a gift?" Tsukasa asked after a few moments, she was curious as to why her sister didn't want a gift from her best friend.

"I assume she means well, but I know I'm going to get a dumb present, just like last year." Kagami sighed as she took a small sip of her soda, which she had gotten before the two went outside.

"I mean come on! A Haruhi armband? At least try to put some effort into it. All she cares about is her anime and manga." The older twin complained as she remembered their last birthday for the second time that day.

After a few moments, she took another sip, but this one was louder and you could tell she was getting irritated. "She could grow up a little and use that money she just blows on her hobbies for her friends sometimes." The cup Kagami was holding now had dents in the side from her squeezing it too hard.

"I mean how many times have I bought her a manga she just had to have?" Tsukasa just gave her sister a sympathetic look and nodded. "It's okay. I guess that's just how she'll always be." Kagami sighed as she put her cup down, noticing she was mutilating it.

Konata had been standing in the doorway since Tsukasa had asked if Kagami wanted Miyuki as her gift giver. Konata wasn't self-centered in the least, but it never really occurred to her before that she could have taken the group out for karaoke or a cake buffet with all the money that she put towards her hobbies.

"_I'm sorry for disappointing you Kagami… After all you do for me…"_ Konata thought sadly, but soon that sadness gave way to determination. _"I will make it up to you this year though! I will get my Kagamin~ a great gift this year, no doubt!"_ Konata cheered in her mind as she exited the building with their food.

"I bet I know who's hungry!" Konata cheered as she walked out to the table the twins were currently sitting at.

"Oh, shut up will you." Kagami snapped as she snatched her bag of the little brown tray in Konata's hands.

"So viscous, I feel like I am feeding the bears!" Konata shouted as if frightened by the older twin, which only served to annoy that said twin even more.

"Where is Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked, noticing that their youngest member was missing in action.

"In the restroom, she should be done shortly." Konata said happily as she sat down at the table, ready to dig into her own food when Kagami suddenly gasped, which brought a small smile to Konata's lips.

"They made a mistake and gave me an ice-cream I didn't pay for!" Kagami said, quickly standing up to go return the frozen beverage even though it happened to be her favorite.

"Don't sweat it Kagamin~ I bought it for you, I know how my tsundere loves her sweets!" Konata teased, mentally slapping herself for turning a nice gesture into yet another joke.

"Shut up you!" Kagami huffed as she sat back down in her seat and began eating the ice-cream. Her mind was melting despite the frozen goodness she was ingesting. Why would Konata do something so nice for her? How did she even know that this was the kind she always got?

"Sorry for taking so long." Miyuki apologized as she quickly walked over to the table and took her seat next to the airhead.

"It's okay Yuki-chan; I wanted to ask you about that thing we did in class…" Tsukasa began to explain her question to Miyuki, but neither Konata nor Kagami heard it…

"Hey Konata…" Kagami said with a soft and tender voice, one Konata swore she would never hear the tsundere use.

"Yeah Kagami?" Konata asked adopting that same sweet as honey tone, whether intentional or not.

"Thanks…" Kagami said with a smile that made Konata's heart flutter...

* * *

**Ending Notes: I wanted to use an actual restaurant from Japan; I look all over online but could not find any name so I went with a place I know was a worldwide chain. The wonderful McDonalds!**

**I have seen it happen and I've ****participated**! I was on the subway and a group of girl's started to 'surf', they got me and my buddies along with practically everyone in that car to do it with them. It was a lot of fun!

**In addition, I did not give Miyuki or Tsukasa a lot of spot light last chapter (I know they are not the main characters for this story but they are still important.) So, I gave them bigger roles - tell me what you think!**


	3. Window Shopping

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone, well this one is the longest chapter yet! I could not find a good place to cut it off to make it into two chapters, sorry about that. I would once again like to thank all my reviewers and a special shout out for **_**Yoshimizu Soup**_**! Thanks man! I hope I live up to all your expectations in my writing and storytelling. Please keep all your thoughts coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

The four girl's had finished having lunch and were already walking down the street looking for any shop to wander into. Miyuki and the Hiiragi twins were walking at a normal pace discussing topics such as school and the weather, while Konata happily skipped ahead of them.

"So where should we go first?" Tsukasa asked happily as the group made it onto one of the busiest streets in the district, although the fact that Tsukasa made it a point to be right next to one of the other three didn't escape her sister either.

"I heard that this street we're on has the most high quality street vendors." Miyuki said, raising her voice a bit so she could be heard over all the hustle and bustle.

"We should go to Gamerz!" The blunette said loudly while pointing in the direction of where she thought Gamerz was located, which was in the entirely wrong direction.

"Weren't we window shopping for our birthday?" Kagami asked as she made a hand gesture to her and Tsukasa.

"Fine…" Konata said as she drooped her head and made a quiet whimpering noise, she had always been the master at feigning sadness and Kagami knew it, yet she still broke down every time…

"Alright we can go later just stop pouting already." Kagami sighed as her little friend almost instantly returned to her former self.

"_Why do I always break down when she does stuff like that?_" Kagami questioned herself. _"__I know she's not really going to cry, but just the thought of her crying…_" Kagami thought, but was quickly brought back to reality by her smaller blue haired friend.

"Yay, my Kagamin~ loves me!" The otaku shouted as she ran up and hugged Kagami tightly, obviously very happy the tsundere gave in to her. Konata's hugs were not uncomfortable for Kagami; actually she secretly loved it when she got one... However, this was in a crowded place and they were starting to get an awkward stare for the shop goers and vendors.

"Konata get off me, I've already put up with your clinginess enough for one day." Kagami said calmly trying to keep her building embarrassment and anger under control so that she didn't snap at the otaku in public.

"Aw, but Kagami is so soft and fluffy… Hey, do you think it is because of all the sweet you eat?" Konata looked up and asked the taller girl rather loudly before snuggling her face into Kagami's stomach, making the twin tailed blush more so then get angry at the comment. Konata had attracted quite a crowd adding even more embarrassment and frustration to the situation, needless to say Kagami only knew how to deal her embarrassment in one way.

Kagami balled her fists and with a swing that would've made any pro boxer proud…

"Ouch, hey that really hurt!" Konata yelped in discomfort as she vigorously rubbed her head to try and get rid of the pain, but with no such luck.

"It's your own fault for doing something like that in a public place you idiot!" Kagami snapped at her as she quickly turned away, not wanting to see the otaku struggle to stop the stinging in her head that Kagami had caused.

"_I might have hit her to hard; I should apologize… No, she deserved what she got! She should know better than to act out in public!"_ Kagami said to herself, trying to convince her softer side that what she did was the correct thing to do in this situation.

Konata sat on her knees rubbing her head. "_What's wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right? Now Kagami is mad at me again…_" The blunette mentally smacked herself for not being able to have a good time with her friend, due to always making her mad, or embarrassed, or upset, or... The list seemed to just go on...

After a few moments the crowd that had gathered to the hint quickly dispersed, leaveing the four girls standing alone on the street for the moment. Kagami was standing arms folded not looking at Konata. Konata was still rubbing her head trying to think of any way to make it stop hurting, while Tsukasa and Miyuki were trying to think of a way to save their outing.

"How about we go in that store Onee-chan?" Tsukasa said quickly as she pointed to a random store, not knowing what it was it just happened to be where her finger landed.

"Sure Tsukasa, let's go." Kagami huffed as she started to walk away from the tiny girl, who had yet to get off the sidewalk. Suddenly Kagami felt a tugging from her sleeve that stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Kagami…" Konata said in barely a whisper, but somehow Kagami could hear it as plain as day.

All Konata said were those three words, but at that moment both Konata and Kagami thought the world stopped around them.

Konata gasped as she stumbled backwards, almost crawling away from the taller girl. "_I don't remember ever saying I'm sorry to anyone for anything, why now?_" Konata wasn't a mean child, but the need for her to apologize never presented itself before so why now?

"_It was a harmless joke; it's not my fault she got so bent out of shape, why should I be sorry?_" Konata was still unsure what had possessed her to apologize once she saw Kagami begin to walk away from her, all the blunette knew was that it hurt to watch the younger girl walk away.

"_Maybe I should stop making those kinds of jokes…_"

Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa were just as shocked as she was. However, they were showing it unlike Konata, who had reseated herself on her knees and simply looked down, trying to hide her face with her bangs.

The two youngest girls stood quietly to see what Kagami's reaction to this would be.

"_Oh my word she just apologized and Konata never apologizes!" _Kagami screamed in her mind, could she be changing the otaku for the better? Could Konata finally she the error of her ways? Kagami didn't want to get too hopeful, but there was no harm in trying.

"Onee-chan…" Tsukasa mumbled softly after a few minutes had passed with no reaction from either girl.

Kagami snapped out of her thoughts and glanced over at her sister and Miyuki, then back to Konata. With a warm and reassuring smile, Kagami slowly walked over to where her best friend sat on the side walk.

Konata saw the taller girl walking towards her and knew it was the end. "_This is it, I'm either going to be laughed at or hit. And I don't know which is worse._" Konata said to herself as she prepared for the blow that would never come and the mocking that would never happen.

It was the shopping district after all so the four girls weren't alone on the street for very long. More people had started to pass by and a few of them assumed that the girls were preforming a sidewalk show, in a matter of minutes the group had been surrounded, but Kagami and Konata didn't seem to notice.

"Konata..." Kagami said just loud enough for Konata to hear. As soon as the tiny girl looked up she was grabbed into a big hug from the taller girl. Konata felt warm inside. This was the first time Kagami ever hugged her first. Actually, she couldn't remember Kagami returning any of her hugs at all.

"I'm sorry too; let's just have fun today okay?" Kagami whispered into Konata's ear making the blunette smile and nod enthusiastically as she wraped her arms around the older twin as well, both feeling something very warm in their chests...

Suddenly there was a loud round of applauds from the bystanders startling both of the high school girls bad enough for them to jump apart. As far as the crowd was concerned, those two girl were from some drama school and just put on a really sweet little performance for all those out shopping that day.

While Kagami was a little stunned, Konata took it in stride and happily jumped up and began bowing to her new fans. "Isn't she cute?" Konata asked happily motioning to Kagami as the tsundere stood up and brushed off her skirt, blushing madly.

Kagami wanted to be mad at the otaku for directing all the attention back on her yet again, but that's just how her otaku was.

* * *

"When all those people started to crowd around you guys I got really nervous." Tsukasa giggled as the group continued on down the street. The crowd had insisted they do another skit, but despite the blunette's agreement and attempt to persuade her tsundere, said tsundere absolutely refused.

"That was so embarrassing…" Kagami mumbled, head hung low realizing that she could never come back to the shopping district. She would always be known as that one street performer girl…

"That was so awesome; you think I can get free stuff if we come back here?" Konata asked cheerfully already thinking of how she could use this turn of event to her advantage. Kagami couldn't understand how Konata was so happy, but decided that she was going to be happy as well so all four of them could fully enjoy the day out.

There group spent the next few hours traveling from store to store, browsing more so than window shopping. The group found a small bookstore that had just recently opened up and had a sign claiming that if they didn't have the book you wanted they would give you one for free, so of course Konata had to check to see if they had a manga section, taking Tsukasa along with her.

After browsing through the store for a few minutes Kagami found a certain book she had been wanting, she quickly snatched it up and rushed over to Konata.

"Konata I want this for my birthday." Kagami said cheekily as she held up the item like it was the greatest thing in the world, which to her at that moment very well could have been.

"Yuck why would you want that? Do you even know what that is?" Konata asked rather seriously, her voice filled with dread.

"Yeah, it's a romance novel?" "Well yeah, it's just a romance novel?" Kagami said a little confused as she turned the book over and looked at the back cover, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"That is exactly what it is!" Konata shouted exuberantly as she waved her arms up and down, causing a small smile to make its way onto Kagami's lips.

_"I should have been expecting that."_ Kagami giggled to herself.

"It's a very evil thing, it needs to be shunned!" Konata said as she crossed her arms into an X and backed away from the accursed book with no pictures.

"I'm being serious; it's the last book in my favorite trilogy!" Kagami said with a sigh, not understanding how one person could be so against any form of knowledge. "Besides it's only 2,000 yen so you should be able to afford it."

"2,000 yen, that's outrageous!" Konata shouted as she pretended to faint, while Tsukasa just giggled and caught her smaller friend.

"Come on Konata it's not that much." Kagami groaned, as much as she liked her best friend, her antics did get tiring.

"Is there anything that you would like from here Tsukasa-chan?" Miyuki asked sweetly, wondering if Tsukasa maybe found a book about puppies or such.

"No not from here, but the next store we go to will have lots of stuff I like!" Tsukasa pumped her fist in the air similar to the way Konata does. The stuff Tsukasa did like, she got passionate about.

"Alright then, I will wait till then to start getting some ideas." Miyuki giggled._ "__She is really cute when she gets all excited like that!__"_ Miyuki thought with a smile.

"Hey Kagami, why don't you just buy the collectors addition? You get all three books plus a sketch book filled with drawings of the characters." Konata said as she held up one of the box sets for Kagami to look at.

"I already own one and two, so getting those is no big deal and the art book isn't worth the extra money." Kagami said as she shot Konata's theory full of holes, although the art book was kind of tempting.

"If you say so Kagamin~." Konata said with her devious cat like smile.

"Just try to remember this book, okay?" Kagami sighed as she put the book back onto its self, mentally accepting that she would not be receiving it from the tiny otaku for her birthday.

"Well we had better go or Tsukasa might just pop from excitement!" Konata said loudly as she grabbed the younger twin by the wrist and began pulling her out the door, leaving Kagami and Miyuki to apologize for all the noise they had caused.

Konata and Tsukasa had made it a good distance by the time Kagami and Miyuki came onto the street. Kagami was determined to give the two a good scolding for causing such a ruckus in the bookstore.

"Hey you two wait right there!" Kagami shouted as she took off down the street, successfully catching up to the two shorter girls, who were laughing at this point.

Kagami didn't waste any time in getting the tiny blunette into a headlock, then proceeding to give her a noogie. Konata tried to squirm away, but the tsundere had her pretty much locked in place.

"_They just have to have feelings for each other, but how do I help them realize it?_" Miyuki thought to herself as she watched the sight before her. Both Kagami and Konata seemed to be opening up to each other a lot more as of late and this didn't escape the pinkette in the least…

"Hey Miyuki the cross walk light is green hurry up!" Konata laughed as she ripped Miyuki from her thoughts.

"O_h well, maybe I'll ponder this a bit more a little later._" Miyuki thought to herself as she jaunted a crossed the intersection with a graceful fashion.

"Sorry about that everyone, by the way did you decided on the next store Tsukasa-chan?" Miyuki asked sweetly and a little light on breathe.

"You'll all see soon enough, come on!" The airhead said with excitement as she took up the spot of leader for the group.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Tsukasa stated happily, her excitement bubbling up inside her making it obvious she really liked where ever they were going.

"Well it looks like someone is excited, isn't that right Kagami…?" Konata said as she turned to look at her friend, but found her missing. "Kagami…?"

Konata turned around to see the tsundere had stopped and was looking intently at a window, as if it was alive and talking to her. The others went back to see what had caught her eye; it was a window display of a very beautiful bright blue yukata with dark violet ribbons.

"_Kagami would look great in that, and there's a festival coming up soon I think!_" Konata was super happy until she saw the price tag, which read 30,000 yen.

"_Aw man, that's like two months of salary._" Konata whined in her mind as she quickly did the math, despite being so bad at it.

"It's very lovely and well made." Miyuki said as she examined the yukata through the window.

"Yeah it's so pretty!" The younger twin said with awe as she looked at the fancy yukata that she would probably never wear, for that matter she didn't plan on ever wearing a really nice one just because she was so clumsy, she might ruin it.

"Isn't it though…?" Kagami said as if she were in some sort of trance. "It's a shame it costs so much." The tsundere sighed as her persona went back to normal.

"Yes it is rather pricy isn't it?" Miyuki said thoughtfully, wondering if Tsukasa might like something like that for her gift.

"Alright guy we can go, sorry for holding us up." Kagami said as the foursome started to walk away from the tiny store; however, a little old woman came out of the shop and stopped them.

"Excuse me, but I saw you admiring my handy work." The little old woman said with a rather large smile set on her face. "Would you like to try it on young lady?" The woman asked as she looked at Kagami, who blushed a little for some unknown reason.

"Um, well, no thank you." Kagami said a bit frantic not expecting to be asked something like that, I mean it was such a nice yukata… She couldn't possibly get to just wear it, could she?

"I think you should sis, I bet it looks really cute on you!" Tsukasa stated happily as she grabbed one of her sisters hands and began pulling her back towards the shop.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Konata said enthusiastically as she grabbed Kagami's other hand, helping the younger twin pull.

"If you guys say so…" Kagami said with a blush as she was pulled into the store.

"Thank you for your kindness, sorry for any trouble we caused." Miyuki politely apologized with a small bow.

"It's no trouble at all." The woman said with a small laugh, she had seen girls like them before always drooling over the display yukata. She really didn't mind if they wanted to try it on, that is what she made them for in the first place, for cute young girls to wear.

"Alright we will be right back out." The little old woman said as she grabbed the yukata off the manikin in the window and her and Kagami went back into one of the dressing rooms.

After a few moments Kagami came out wearing not only the yukata, but a bright red blush as well.

"W-well what do you guys think?" Kagami asked shyly as she gave a little twirl to show off the yukata in its entirety.

"You look great sis!" Tsukasa chirped happily as she clapped for her sister, Miyuki gave Kagami a warm smile and nod. While Kagami was happy that those two liked it, she was more interested in what Konata had to say for some reason.

Konata just sat there… Looking at her… Now Kagami was really nervous. What if she was too fat for this kind of yukata? What if she just wasn't pretty enough to look good in one this well-made?

"You look beautiful." Konata said quietly as she nodded her head a few times, she wanted to make sure that the look on Kagami's face was forever ingrained in her mind.

"Wh-what?" Kagami stammered. She could not believe her own ears; Konata had just called her beautiful. _"Sh-she thinks I look bea-beautiful!" _As she thought this, she got even shyer.

"May I take it off now? It's kind of hot in here." A very flustered Kagami asked, she didn't know how much longer she could take the intense stare that Konata was giving her.

"Of course you can, come back here and I'll help you." The woman said sweetly as she led Kagami back into the dressing room.

"The one with the blue hair is your girlfriend, right?" The little old lady asked slyly as she took her time helping Kagami out of the robe.

"Wh-what, n-n-no sh-she is n-not!" Kagami said quite frantically as she waved her hands in the air to add more effect since her words didn't seem to change the smirk on the old woman's lips.

"I see, well don't let her get away; she's a keeper." The women winked at her. This wasn't Kagami's day to get rid of a blush and keep it gone for any length of time.

"Well we need to be going, thank you ma'am." A red faced Kagami said, bowing rather hastily and then speed walking out the shop doors and onto the street, quickly followed by the two younger girls of the group.

Konata walked up to the lady and tapped her on the shoulder a few times to get her attention. "Can you hang on to that for me?" Konata asked pointing at the yukata that Kagami had just been wearing.

"Of course, but it isn't in your size?" The little old lady asked slyly and for the first time in a while Konata's face lit up a light pink.

"I know, but after seeing what she looks like when she wears it… I think I have to get it for her!" Konata cheered as she gave the woman a thumbs up, before quickly leaving the store to catch up with her friends.

"Kids these days, so full of love and they don't even know it." The woman sighed happily as she went about attending to her store.

With the addition of Konata back into the group the girls set out for the store that Tsukasa had so desperately wanted to go to. As they walked, they carried on small conversations, ones that didn't last very long and mostly consisted of anime thanks to the otaku of the group.

"Okay you guys, we're here!" Tsukasa said gleefully as the group stopped right outside a large toy store, one that Tsukasa had wanted to go to for weeks.

"I should have known." Kagami smiled, small sigh escaping her lips while Tsukasa embarrassedly scratched the back of her head.

"Come on Kona-chan, let's go look for cute stuff!" Tsukasa said happily as she grabbed the older girl's hand and swiftly made off with her, leaving the other two in the group standing there with bemused smiles on the faces.

"_Oh, I guess now would be a sufficient time to talk to Kagami-san…"_ Miyuki thought as she picked up her pace slightly so she could be walking right next to the older twin. "Do you mind if I ask you something Kagami-san?" Miyuki said sweetly.

"Sure Miyuki what is it?" Kagami said almost lethargically as she picked up different little things she thought her sister might like as the two went deeper into the massive toy store.

"I wanted to know where you stand on the subject concerning Yuri couples." Miyuki said with the same tone of voice that she always had and looking back Miyuki realized that she might have been able to have worded that sentence better.

Kagami's face lit up a bright red at the sudden, very personal question that Miyuki just asked her. Kagami's mind was raging, what does she say? She didn't love… There was no way, but even still how did she feel about something like that… If it was true love would she do the same thing?

"Why do you ask Miyuki?" Kagami nervously tried to redirect the question so that she maybe didn't have to answer.

"I was thinking about coming out and wanted to know if you would hate me for it." Miyuki said with little hesitation, once again shocking the older girl. Miyuki had thought about love from both direction so that would at least make her Bi, correct? Therefor it wasn't a lie, she just wanted Kagami's honest opinion and when it came to her friends, Kagami was nothing but honest.

"I could never hate you Miyuki, I guess as long as the love is real then it doesn't matter, right?" Kagami said with a smile as she tried to hide that she was blushing. "And don't worry I'll support you when you decide to tell the others." Kagami added with a caring smile, making Miyuki blush slightly.

"Thank you Kagami-san, I'll remember that." Miyuki said with a small bow.

Inside Miyuki was overjoyed, knowing now how Kagami felt, it was only a matter of time before those two got together. Miyuki had a funny feeling that Kagami was going to come out long before she ever did, but who knows right?

Miyuki loved romance novel and in terms that Konata would use, Miyuki was a hopeless romantic so to see a love story play out before her very eyes was absolutely thrilling. Not to mention that in this story she could have a hand on what the outcome was…

The two had been walking and talking for some time, when they heard a crash and Tsukasa's muffled scream. Both Kagami and Miyuki bolted through the store they soon found the two immature girls in one of the toy aisles, Konata sitting with a look of distress on her face.

"What happened?" Kagami demanded as she rushed over to her sister and then Konata.

"I went to grab something and couldn't reach it… So Kona-chan said she would get it, but then… Some kids ran through here and bumped her off… She fell… And…" Tsukasa couldn't say any more due to the tears welling up in her eyes and the sobs burning in her throat.

"It's okay, really I should have known better than to try and climb up the silly thing." Konata said as she painfully stood up, her back pulsing with pain every time her heart beat.

"I'm so sorry Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said sadly as Konata rested her body against the shelf.

"I said don't worry about it okay? I think I should go home for today though…" Konata said with a sad smile, a little upset the day had to end in such a fashion.

"I'll take you home…" Kagami said as she grabbed one of Konata's arms to help support her.

"I don't want to ruin your day guys; I can get home on my own." Konata said with a laugh as she tried to pull away from the taller girl, but quickly found that she wasn't getting away so easily.

"Not gonna happen." Kagami said flatly.

"How about this then, Kagami-san will take Izumi-san home and Tsukasa-chan and I will do a little more shopping?" Miyuki suggested knowing that would make everybody happy, plus it would give those two even more alone time…

The group split and went their separate ways, Miyuki and Tsukasa went to check out the stuffed animal section, while Kagami helped Konata home.

Konata refused to let Kagami support her the whole way and even though it hurt she managed to make it to the train station of her own accord. It was on the train however, that she really started to feel the pain.

"Lean on me." Kagami commanded. Although she didn't look in the larger girl's direction, Konata knew she had a pretty pink blush. Leaning on the younger girl helped and after Konata rested her head on Kagami's arm the train ride seemed to fly by.

"Dad is out of town for the afternoon and Yu-chan is with her mom for lunch so the house is ours." Konata laughed as Kagami insisted on helping her up the stairs.

"I'll tell ya' landing on your back is not a fun way to land." Konata laughed as the two entered her room. Kagami let go and walked up next to the bed and looked at it for a few moments before she got an idea.

"So what now?" Konata asked as she tried to flip on the light, only to find it had burnt out.

Kagami turned around and looked at her tiny friend with a devious sort of smile before saying…

"Konata, I want you to take off your shirt and lie on the bed."

* * *

**Ending Notes: One Japanese yen = 0.0120 U.S. Dollars.**


	4. Feelings Build

**Authors Notes: A thousand pardons for taking so long to update, but I have a lot going on in life… I want to say thank you yet again to all of those who reviewed, it really does help me a lot! ****I always image Konata being the passive one in the relationship so if you don't like it then boo on you :P well here you go chapter four, I might make a few changes in the next couple days if you readers aren't satisfied so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Wh-what are you talking about Kagami?" Konata asked going into a panic, she had only recently discovered the truth about herself and that might have been why she so dramatically over reacted, instead of playing it off like a joke.

Kagami on the other hand found this side of Konata almost unbearably cute. The blunette had a bright pink blush on her cheeks as she frantically tried to talk her way out of the situation.

"I don't think that… What I mean to say is… You see…" Konata stuttered, utterly failing at forming a completely coherent sentence as she watched the older twin slowly walk in her direction.

"Konata, I just wanted to massage your back to make it feel better." Kagami said in a quiet and calming voice, it had stopping being fun to watch the older girl flounder. Kagami didn't want to get Konata all worked up over nothing and the older twin wouldn't admit it, but she was afraid Konata might say something that would tear her up inside…

"Oh, is that it? Ha-ha I thought you were asking me to do naughty things like in my…" Konata said with a laugh as she tried to take her own shirt off, but moving her arms in such a way was not something her back wanted to do at the moment.

Kagami stood there for a few minutes and waited, laughing once she realized that Konata couldn't do it on her own.

"Come on turn around real quick…" Kagami sighed as she slowly removed the older girl's shirt, hoping not to further agitate the smaller girl's back.

"You don't wear a bra?" Kagami questioned out loud on accident once the blunette's shirt was off, making Konata instinctively cover up her chest.

"Bras are for people who have a chest, which I don't." Konata stated grumpily, not liking the thought that she was being judged by her taller friend.

Kagami could tell this was a touchy subject for the shorter girl and, not wanting to make Konata angry, Kagami decided not to make a joke about it.

"I heard somewhere that small chests are a rarity, weird I can't remember who told me that." Kagami said with a hum as she placed a finger to her chin, before lightly bonking the older girl on the head. "Don't worry about that stuff okay?" Kagami said sweetly as she turned and began folding Konata's shirt.

Konata felt heat rising up in her face; too much dere-dere was life threatening in itself and Konata wasn't sure, but Kagami seemed to be acting abnormally sweet to her today.

After a few tries and failures at getting into her bed normally, Konata decided that it would be easier to simply flop, which she did. Kagami heard the distinct sound of the bed and knew exactly what the smaller girl had done, the thought making her smile.

"You ready?" Kagami asked as she fished through her purse trying to find a lotion that would make the process a little smoother. Konata replied with a muffled 'hrmp', which Kagami took as a yes.

_"Okay Konata's favorite sent is lilac so I'll use this lotion."_ Kagami thought to herself as she grabbed a small bottle of lotion, one she had been saving for reasons unknown. Kagami positioned herself on the bed beside Konata, but quickly realized that this position wouldn't do for what she wanted to accomplish.

"Konata this won't work I am going to try a different position." Kagami said as she crawled on top of Konata resting her knees at the side of Konata's hips; she could feel the blunette tense up beneath her. "Relax will you, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Kagami said as she put some lotion on the small of Konata's back.

Konata shuddered as the cold liquid like substance made contact with her skin. "It's cold Kagami." Konata mumbled, although she didn't notice the pain in her back as much as she did before.

"It will feel better in a little bit I promise." Kagami smiled as she started her ministrations, working every inch of Konata's back. As Kagami massaged she kept hearing small pops, letting her know that Konata's back was severely locked up. It also let her know that the massage was helping.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes in silence before Konata finally spoke up.

"It feels really nice Kagami, thanks." Konata practically purred as she felt herself getting a little drowsy from the experience. _"It feels so nice and her hands are so gentle."_ Konata thought sleepily, feeling like she was at the spa.

_"She is so soft."_ Kagami thought, getting a little excited from the experience. _"No, this is just a friendly gesture I shouldn't think weird things…" _Kagami scolded herself, although she couldn't help but think about how small Konata was._ "She really is cute…"_

"Hey Kagami?" Konata asked rather suddenly pulling Kagami from her thoughts and back into reality.

"What is it Konata? I didn't hurt you did I?" Kagami asked as she made her motions a bit softer, just in case.

"No it feels great, but that's the thing. Where did you learn to give such a great massage?" Konata asked with a teasing tone and Kagami just knew the smaller girl was thinking inappropriate thoughts.

"It's a long story, but to keep it simple I got good because of Tsukasa." Kagami said with an annoyed smile.

"Oh…" Kagami could hear the massive disappointment Konata had in just that one word. "Well you will make a great spouse one day!" Konata stated happily, knowing without a doubt that she just made the tsundere blush, even though she wasn't. Kagami was actually very happy with that statement and for unknown reasons it warmed her heart.

"I am going to take that as an honest compliment, so thank you." Kagami laughed, she had never felt so at ease with Konata before. It had always been a bit awkward when the two were alone for very long, but now it just seemed like they were sisters, or maybe something else…

"Guess what Kagami?" Konata asked playfully and Kagami knew that tone of her voice as one to be feared, because it almost always ended up with the tsundere getting embarrassed in some way or another.

"What Konata?" Kagami asked, hoping that it was just a small joke or something about the whole giving a massage thing.

"I think we're being watched." Konata giggled as not only did Kagami make an embarrassed meeping noise, but also her small cousin who had been peeking through her door.

Yutaka stumbled back, face almost as red as Kagami's, since she had hoped that she wouldn't be caught watching.

"Well I should be leaving now see you later Konata!" A flustered Kagami said rather quickly as she snatched up her things and bolted out the door, trying to control her raging blush.

"I'm really sorry Onee-chan; I didn't mean to peek, it's just that, well..." Yutaka stuttered apologetically as she walked back into her cousin's room, head hung low in shame.

"Don't sweat it kid, Kagami was just helping me work out a few kinks in my back." Konata said with a smile as sat up; there was still pain in her back, but nothing too severe that she couldn't deal with it.

"Oh, okay… Do you want something to eat Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked as she started to head downstairs.

"Sure and when you come back we can play one of my games together!" Konata cheered happily, to which her cousin gave a happy nod.

"_Thanks Kagami…" _Konata thought as she went over and turned on her X-Box.

* * *

"You didn't have to get it for her you know." Kagami said to her little sister as the two stood at the train station waiting for their otaku counterpart.

"I know, but I wanted to say thanks for what she did for me yesterday." Tsukasa said happily as she hugged the gift close to her chest, she took a long time to finally decide what to get the blunette, but she knew she made the right choice.

"It's not like she saved your life or something, sometimes it's okay for friends to do friendly things." Kagami began to lecture her little sister on how things worked in grownup land, to which Tsukasa just nodded apologetically, not really sure what her sister meant or how to respond to her sisters lecture.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Kagami asked, derailing from her current allocution to notice that Konata had yet to arrive.

"You don't think it hurts for her to walk do you?" Tsukasa asked worriedly as she began looking down the street Konata usually came from to see if she were staggering towards them, which she wasn't.

"It wasn't that bad, she just wrenched it… Still she could call and…" Before Kagami could finish her thought her cellphone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello this is Hiiragi." Kagami stated in monotone to let whoever it was calling her know that she was busy and didn't want to talk, after all she was too busy worrying about her little otaku.

"Being rude to me so early, huh Kagamin~?" Konata's pouty voice echoed through Kagami's earpiece.

"So you have your phone today? Well where are you?" Kagami asked impatiently, upset with herself for getting so worried over Konata being late. She was always late!

"Are you still at the station waiting for me?" Konata cooed and the tsundere felt the tips of her ears getting hot.

"Well of course me and Tsukasa waited!" Kagami shouted into the phone trying to sound mad, but failing at it pretty badly.

Now Tsukasa was, in blatant terms, a bit slow… But even the airhead had started to notice a shift in her sister's attitude towards the small blue haired otaku as of late.

"Kagami using Tsukasa as a shield so that it looks like you don't care, so tsun-tsun!" Konata squealed before breaking down into laughter as Kagami's cheeks got a nice new shade of burgundy.

"You still never said where you were!" Kagami said trying to change the subject, also wondering how the otaku could take so long since she didn't live that far from the station.

"Sorry Kagami, but you guys have to go without me today, Yu-chan had to sit down and take a break so I'm going to be a bit late today." Konata stated with, from as far as Kagami could tell, an honest voice.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you at lunch then, bye-bye." Konata could hear Kagami say sweetly right before the younger girl hung up, making Konata think at how much that goodbye sounded like one off a game she just recently played…

The two loli's walked out of the store and began a fast, but light jog to the school.

"Thanks again Yu-chan!" Konata looked down at her cousin with a smile.

"It's no problem at all Onee-chan!" Yutaka huffed as the two tried their best to make it to school on time.

Nanako had just started taking class attendance. "Izumi… Is Izumi not here again?" The blonde teacher sighed as she made a small mark next to the absent girl's name.

"I'm here teach'!" Konata shouted as she flung the classroom door open, panting heavily since she had visited the first year wing to explain to Yutaka's teacher why one of her best students was late and then ran all the way back.

"You just made it." The teacher sighed as she undid the little mark, making Konata grin with triumph as she took her seat.

Soon enough classes, stopped for a while, leaving the students to eat their lunches.

"Yep me and Yuki-chan had a lot of fun, but I still feel bad about what happened, so I got you this!" Tsukasa said with delight as she presented her little gift to the blunette.

"I said don't worry about it, but thank you!" Konata said as she quickly opened it to find a fully loaded point card to one of her favorite stores.

"Yeah Tsukasa worked hard to get that so be grateful." Kagami said as she remembered what the younger twin had convinced the family to get just to max out that card… A Nintendo Wii was not what their family needed for family night…

"I am!" Konata said with a pout, but quickly enough a grin took its place. "I got Kagami something too!" Konata shouted as she presented a small white bag to the tsundere.

"What for?" Kagami asked softly as she took the bag and slowly opened it to find her favorite type of cookie inside and a lot of them. "I don't know what to say…" Kagami said with a smile as she pulled out one of the cookies ad began to eat it.

"It's thanks for helping me yesterday!" Konata said happily as her and the tsundere began a playful bout of who was right, leaving Miyuki and Tsukasa in the background.

"_There is something special between those two…"_ Miyuki thought as a smile made its way onto her lips as she watched the two.

"_I think Onee-chan likes Kona-chan!"_ Tsukasa gasped at her sudden realization, wondering if anyone else had found out yet or not…

* * *

Later that evening in the Hiiragi household.

"No, this can't be happening!" Kagami shouted as her computer suddenly started flashing a bright blue screen at her before shutting off, never to turn on again. "Miyuki said she would E-mail me the notes… That net assignment is due! Crap…" Kagami groaned as she pulled on her pig tails.

"Why don't you just go to your littler friend's house to do it? She has a computer right?" Kagami's older sister Matsuri asked as she walked by her sister's room right as Kagami's computer died.

"That's a great idea! Tell mom that I'm going out for a little bit." Kagami said as she quickly gathered her school things and stuffed them in her bag, before starting her journey to Konata's house. It wasn't long after Kagami had left the house that a thought struck her.

_"I'm going to have to ask Konata to help with my studies!"_ Kagami thought in horror. _"I will never live this down!"_

* * *

**Ending Notes: Sorry for the short one guys, but I couldn't fit anything more in here without combining two chapters.**

**Also yes Konata would be the passive one and you will find out why in later chapters so read on!**


	5. Sleep Over

**Authors Notes:****Now it seems some of you are a bit unhappy with my portrayal of Miyuki, but in the anime and manga they do not give you her personality and her thoughts down to an exact detail so I believe she fits the roll I gave her quite nicely; however, I could be wrong lol. Keep giving me your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

How was she going to ask Konata for her notes and computer without that little blue haired menace finding out why she needed them? Kagami had been debating this ever since she left her house and was so deep into her thoughts that she almost missed her stop, even after she got off the train these thoughts wouldn't leave her alone.

_"Maybe I can play it off as a joke." _The twin tailed girl thought as she walked, but even that wouldn't have worked… Konata wasn't the smartest person, but she wasn't easily fooled.

Kagami thought up one idea after another on her fifteen minute walk to the otaku's house, but in the end, none of the ideas seemed worth trying. When it came to teasing Kagami, nothing could fool that otaku. The tsundere eventually gave up on trying to find a way to hide it and just accepted the fact she would never live this down.

Upon reaching Konata's front door only one thought crossed Kagami's mind. _"This is going to end me…"_

**(Knock, Knock, Knock.)**

"I'm coming, hold on!" Konata shouted cutely, in a sort of sing-song like voice.

After a moment Konata suddenly opened the door with one of her best smiles, the blunette figured it was a salesman of some sort and was surprised to see her best friend. Kagami was standing there awkwardly with a bright pink blush and it was obvious to Konata that the taller girl needed something from her older friend, since Konata had pinned down that look a long time ago.

"Hey Kagamin~, what are you doing here?" Konata hummed as she looked at the tsundere with a playful expression, intending on making Kagami suffer to get what she wanted.

"Well, you… My computer crashed and so…" Kagami said looking at anything except the shorter girl, who she just knew was going to tease her for this. Konata's face lit up upon hearing the words 'crashed' and 'computer', knowing instantly what the older twin wanted, a devious aura soon surrounded the girl.

"What is it you wanted again Kagamin~?" Konata cooed as she rubbed her face on the taller girl's arm.

Kagami couldn't take it, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she had no idea saying the few words she needed to was going to be so insanely difficult.

"I need help with my homework." Kagami said very slowly as strained voice, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Kagami had to admit that this experience ranked at least five on the most embarrassing moments scale and Konata had put her through a lot since they first met two years ago.

Konata went silent and Kagami couldn't resist the urge to look down at the smaller girl; Konata had her cat like grin plastered to her face, her cheeks were bulging out showing that she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

_"Here it comes."_ Kagami thought in horror.

"Wait right here and don't move!" Konata commanded happily as she sprinted back into her house and closed the front door, leaving Kagami standing there extremely puzzled.

_"Why am I just standing here? What does she want...?" _Kagami wondered, but she didn't move. For some reason the little otaku had completely immobilized the taller girl, it had to have been the tone she used. Kagami could only describe it as possessive, if not owning… Like a master commanding a dog and that thought irritated her a little bit, still she didn't move from where she stood.

The minutes went by and Kagami was seriously considering just turning around and going home when the tiny otaku finally opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Okay I called your mom and she said it was okay for you to stay over tonight!" Konata cheered as she hugged the tsundere, but like always, she was swiftly pushed back.

"Konata I didn't want to spend the night I just want to use your computer for a little while." Kagami sighed as she pushed the blunette backwards to about an arms distance.

"I was gonna say you can use my computer, but you have to do something for me first!" Konata said smugly as she held up a video camera that Kagami hadn't noticed at first. Kagami was worried, she needed to use the computer to keep her A grade average, but it had to be super embarrassing for Konata to need a video camera.

"What is it Konata…?" Kagami said grumpily as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look indifferent.

"I would like you to flash your bra for the camera!" Konata said with a happy little cheer as she held up her dad's camera to her eye to make sure the shot was going to be good. Konata didn't really care if the tsundere did it or not, what the otaku really wanted to see was if Kagami would actually do it or not.

Needless to say that statement set the younger girl's face of fire. "I can't do that you idiot!" Kagami shouted as she covered herself, almost like she knew that the camera could see past her clothes.

Konata didn't want to force the taller girl, but then again, maybe she needed some nudging?

"Then you will fail the pop test tomorrow." Konata said cheekily as she stuck her tongue out and made a humming noise, mainly to show Kagami that she was mocking her.

"What do you mean 'pop test'?" Kagami asked skeptically as she loosened up a little, but still kept her arms over her chest.

"I called Kuroi-sensei and got her all riled up and she promised a pop test tomorrow." Konata stated with a smile. Sometimes knowing how to tick off your teacher came in handy...

Kagami was utterly dumbfounded, Konata had actually put a well thought out plan into action against her and the older twin quickly knew she had no choice but to accept defeat. "F-f-fine are you ready?" Kagami asked as she grabbed the bottom edges of her shirt, turning an even darker shade of red.

"Yep, whenever you're ready Kagamin~." Konata said with a lecherous grin, she honestly didn't think that Kagami would do it! What an addition to her collection this would be…

Kagami quickly pulled up her shirt revealing her rather girly choice of undergarments, purple with red butterflies. After a few seconds Kagami quickly brought it back down and then gave Konata a death glare.

"If you dare put that online…" Kagami threatened with venom in her voice, but she knew it was futile. She was on Konata's turf now and she was defenseless.

"That was great Kagami; you really do have lovely taste!" Konata giggled as the tsundere simply groaned.

"Can we go inside now, please?" Kagami asked. Her only answer was Konata moving back into the house, allowing her to follow. Kagami was surprised. That wasn't as bad as she thought it would be…

* * *

"Kagami, dearest what would you like me to fix you for dinner?" Konata called up the stairs, voice extremely slick with cutesiness.

"Don't call me that and I don't care whatever you want to make!" Kagami shouted back, her tone was one of annoyance, but Kagami's face told a different story. The blush wasn't one of embarrassment, no it was a blush that was barely visible and it was one of pure delight.

Kagami wasn't a hundred percent sure why the tone Konata just used along with the words she uttered pleased her so much, but she was starting to get an idea...

Kagami pushed such thoughts out of her mind and began to focus on doing her homework, but after about an hour and a half Konata called up the stairs telling Kagami it was dinner time. Kagami finished what she was working on and walked down the stairs to find a massive dinner waiting for her.

At each spot, there was a small bowl of Sukiyaki to start; followed by a medium sized plate Okonomiyaki topped with sliced ginger and a sweet and sour sauce, in the middle of the table there was a large plate of Yakitori for them to share and for dessert was Kagami's favorite western style chocolate cake.

After observing the table she glanced over at Konata; the blunette's hair was messed up and she had a bit of sweat on her forehead, letting anyone who could see know that she had just been working over a hot stove in the kitchen. Her apron was dirty and had been used as a towel what looked to be several times, Kagami could only think how hot she looked like that and it wasn't because of the stove either... However, Kagami quickly shook off the feeling.

"Well let's eat!" Konata said breaking the silence as she walked over to her spot at the table and Kagami doing the same. The tsundere had been going over to the Izumi house long enough to be entitled to her own chair.

The two sat down and after a quick 'thanks for the food' began their meal.

"Wow Konata this is really, really good!" Kagami said blissfully as she shoveled more food into her mouth, forgetting all about being polite and dignified. It was one of her favorites and it was made by Konata; one of the best cooks Kagmai knew, although she didn't say that very often.

"_I'm so happy she likes it!"_ Konata thought with blunette had yet to start eating, because of being so nervous about whether or not Kagami was going to like her cooking. Now that she knew that the tsundere was satisfied, she began to eat her share as well.

The rest of the meal was filled with mindless chit-chat, mostly because the girls were more focused on eating than anything else. Soon enough the food started to diminish and Kagami had regained her sense of, for lack of a better word, nobility.

"Hey Konata where is your dad and little cousin?" Kagami asked, taking another bite out of her Okonomiyaki.

"Both gone, it is just us tonight!" Konata cheered happily, before thinking of something she had wanted to ask the older twin earlier. "By the way Kagami, didn't you say your computer crashed? Can it be fixed?" Konata asked as she stood up to begin clearing the table, since she had pretty much finished.

"Yeah it did and no it was just too old I guess, probably won't get a new one anytime soon either." Kagami shrugged as she downed the rest of her juice so she could help Konata clean up.

After some arguing, Konata went to do the dishes saying Kagami might blow them up if she tried to help, much to the younger girl's revulsion. Once the blunette had finished the two headed up the stairs they had just made it to the top landing when Konata suddenly started pulling Kagami towards the bathroom, throwing the taller girl off balance and almost making both of them fall.

"Come on Kagamin~ take bath with me!" Konata said playfully as Kagami regained the twos balance, large grin on her face, only getting bigger the darker her friend's face became.

"No way am I going to do that!" Kagami protested as she tried to pull out of the tiny girl's grip, but Konata was a lot stronger then she looked and she didn't intend on letting Kagami get away so easily.

"But I get lonely when I go by myself." Konata whined as she snuggled up close to Kagami and said girl felt her resistance being drained from her.

"Then take a rubber duck or something I don't want to be with you!" Kagami shouted and the second those words left her mouth both girl's felt a strange pang of hurt deep in their hearts. Konata let go of the tsundere's arm and looked up into her face with a confused sort of sidelong glance.

"We have bathed together before right? So why would it be any different now?" Konata asked in a serious tone, her perverted grin and playful attitude had all but disappeared and it shocked Kagami how fast the girl could change back and forth.

"It would be just us two and I don't want you pulling any pranks on me." Kagami said as she closed her eyes and looked away from the tiny girl, opening one eye to sneak a peek at the older girl's face.

"I won't, I really just want some company…" Konata said sincerely and thanks to her facial expression Kagami just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but if you touch anywhere weird so help me!" Kagami threatened, but it did little good, because Konata was back to her normal self and that meant that she had already pounced the older twin and locked her into a tight hug.

"Yay, I get to take a bath with Kagamin~!" Konata cheered, Kagami just sighed as she gathered a few towels with her one free arm before heading into the bathroom, tinier girl still attached to her person.

* * *

"See it wasn't so bad." Konata cooed as she dried off her hair.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Kagami replied, but she really did have fun. It had been a long time since she played in a bath like that...

**Kagami's little flashback.**

_The two had disrobed and after some begging by Konata, Kagami allowed the smaller girl to wash her back. So of course Kagami had to return the favor and she had the same thought she had had the other day… Konata was soft…_

_However, there was something else that caught the tsundere's attention and that was the many little scars on Konata's body. From a distance they weren't much and hardly __noticeable,_ but up close, Kagami could see them quite clearly and they looked almost like puncture wounds…

"_Wash my hair too, okay Kagami?" Konata said with a unseen smile, loving all the care Kagami took with her body. Kagami snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the otaku's voice and with a sigh complied with her request._

_After about two minutes of Kagami washing Konata's hair the twin tailed girl had an evil idea... With no warning she splashed some cold water on the little otaku, she didn't understand why she would do something so childish, but she did and it felt good._

_"Oh you want to go Kagamin~?" Konata said as she splashed the tsundere back, the two then engaged in battle until the water timer on the tub beeped._

_"Alright Konata, get in the tub." Kagami laughingly commanded and, soon after Konata was in, she joined her friend. Kagami wasn't really surprised that Konata had bath toys, but what got her was after a little nudging she was playing with them with Konata… Completely forgetting about her previous discovery…_

**End of little flashback.**

"Konata I'm pretty tired, where is the futon?" Kagami asked with a yawn when she couldn't find it in the place the Izumi's usually kept it.

"You don't need one; you can sleep with me tonight!" Konata said with a smile as she grabbed the tsundere's hand and began dragging her towards the bed and to her surprise Kagami put up little of a fight. In fact, there was no fight at all.

"Fine, just don't cuddle up next to me too much, okay?" Kagami said with another yawn as she crawled into the bed, quickly followed by the blunette, who obviously didn't listen because the first thing she did was cuddle right up next to the older twin.

With a sigh Kagami let the action slide, she wasn't in the mood to fight it and she had to admit the littler girl felt really warm. With that in mind Kagami fell asleep.

Konata's mind avoided sleep and was currently elsewhere. _"A new computer costs around 150,000 yen, or at least one worthy of my Kagamin~."_ Konata thought sleepily as she had to force herself to stay awake.

"_That's a lot of money, and with the other stuff I don't think I'll…" _Konata cut herself short; she looked up at the cute sleeping face of her tsundere and felt her heart melt inside her chest.

_"If it's for her I would do anything."_ Konata thought as her plans for the tsundere's birthday grew, soon she would have to start making a list, but for now all Konata wanted to do was just be near her Kagamin~.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

**Sukiyaki: This is a savory stew of vegetables and beef cooked in a large nabe and dipped in a bowl of beaten raw egg.**

**Okonomiyaki: This can best be described as a savory Japanese pancake. Chopped vegetables and meat or seafood are mixed with batter and cooked on a griddle.**

**Yakitori: Yakitori itself means broiled chicken. Various cuts of chicken, including heart, liver, and cartilage are cooked on skewers over a charcoal grill.**


	6. Revelations

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone I am back and better than ever! AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! Ok I'm good now, I had so much to do these past few days, but I got this chapter up finally! Now time to address a few things. 1: Yes it would be a nice computer; I would pay $2,000 for a nice computer. And do not start with this chapter I know how much it is in USD and I want it to cost that much! And 2: I love to get you guy's reviews I really do,****but not if they are blatantly bashing my story I don't mind critiquing but bashing is a big NO! Please I try to make this the best I can, so give me constructive review not destructive. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Kagami and Tsukasa were currently standing outside the school waiting for their two friends. With summer break quickly approaching the entire student body was buzzing with activity, so it was a bit difficult for the twins to spot Miyuki, who had been caught up in the masses.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan we got you!" Tsukasa chirped as she and Kagami pulled the pinkette from the, pretty much, wall of students.

"Thank you very much." Miyuki said with an exhausted sigh, relieved to be out of that mob.

"No problem Miyuki, was Konata with you?" Kagami asked with a hint of worry in her voice, due to Konata's height Kagami always worried when she was in large crowds.

"She was, however…" Miyuki trailed off, she knew what the tsundere's reaction was going to be and was hoping for some sort of cataclysmic event to occur so she didn't have to see it.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked as the worry in her voice became even more evident.

"Izumi-san left through the back exit. She told me to apologize for her, but she will not be accompanying us today." Miyuki said as she steeled her nerve for what was about to happen.

The worry along with all the color drained from Kagami's face, as she stood there silent for a few moments, eye twitching. Her silence gave Tsukasa just enough time to hide behind Miyuki, before she exploded with rage.

"She promised that she would hang out today!" Kagami shouted startling everyone standing around them, most quickly fleeing for their lives from 'Hiiragi's wrath.' "She has been ditching us for two whole weeks now, hell she won't even sit at the lunch table with us anymore!"

A few tears had begun flowing from her eyes, unnoticed by her friends as she continued ranting to no one in particular. "She is probably off doing something stupid involving anime or manga!" Kagami yelled, but her mind was taking a different approach…

_"She is my best friend, why doesn't want to be around me anymore?" _Kagami's mind wondered as she felt the pit in her stomach grow, she couldn't believe she felt so upset over something like this, didn't she always complain about the smaller girl anyways?

"It's no surprise she that she doesn't have any friend's besides us, she treats her friend's like dirt!" Kagami shouted as she punched a nearby tree in her anger. "You know what, fine if she doesn't want to be our friend any more, then just fine! Do you hear me you two? We are no longer that stupid otaku's friends!" Kagami pointed at her sister and Miyuki and all they could do was nod, of course they weren't going to make her any angrier.

Kagami didn't understand, why did this hurt her heart so bad? Why did she want to cry? Why did Konata leave her…?

As Kagami began to visibly cool down, Miyuki decided that she was going to try and save not only their friendship with the small otaku, but also Kagami's feelings for that said girl.

"Kagami-san are you alright?" Miyuki asked cautiously as she walked over and put her hand on Kagami's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah I'm fine now, sorry for shouting at you guys." Kagami said sadly as she refused to turn and look at her friend out of fear that she would see the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes.

"Why don't we go ask Izumi-san why she won't join us for lunch anymore? I'm sure she has an explanation." Miyuki said softly, already knowing why Kagami was feeling so hurt and betrayed inside, even if Kagami herself didn't know it yet.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, but I don't feel like doing anything anymore, why don't you and Tsukasa go hang out?" Kagami replied harshly as she began walking away from the two with the intention of forgetting all about the smaller girl and the pain present in her chest.

"Sis…" Tsukasa said sadly as she watched her sister trudge off and around a corner, until she was out of view.

"She just needs time to think, would you like to come over to my house while we wait for her to calm down?" Miyuki asked as she rested her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder this time.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Tsukasa smiled as she rested her head on her younger friend's shoulder, Miyuki always knew how to cheer her up.

"Then shall we be off?" Miyuki asked trying very hard not to blush at the sudden contact, but it was all in vain as the moe queen flushed a light pink anyway.

* * *

Kagami wasn't sure how she ended up in the shopping district, but that is where she was, still completely lost in her thoughts.

_"There is the McDonalds we ate at, the one where she bought me an ice cream."_ Kagami thought as she passed said restaurant, this thought made her even sadder. _"She never indicated she was tired of our friendship, she just stopped hanging out..."_ Kagami kept walking and soon passed by Gamers, but her otaku wasn't inside…

"_We had so much fun that night, what happened that made her change like this?" _Kagami wondered as she replayed the events over in her mind.

**Flashback Start**

_Kagami awoke with a jump, she found herself in a strange bed with someone hugging her waist. As the memories of the previous day began flooding back to her mind she instantly knew who was hugging her._

_As she pulled back the covers she couldn't help but notice the cute little smile she had when she slept, soon the urge became too much and Kagami could no longer resist the temptation of poking the smaller girls soft looking cheeks._

_Kagami was having more fun poking and pressing Konata's cheeks then she figured was normal, but all that suddenly stopped when Kagami caught sight of the clock._

"_Konata we have to get up or we're gonna be late!" Kagami shook the smaller girl, not too worried about the time, but decided to act more frantic in hopes the older girl would wake up easier._

"_Only five more minutes Kagami." Of course that wouldn't be the case…_

_Still in a rather playful mood, Kagami swiftly got out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. Once there the tsundere acquired a large handful of ice and then proceeded back up the stairs and back into the otaku's bedroom._

_"AAAAAEEEEEEIIIII!" Konata screamed as she flew out of the once warm bed._

_Konata reached up into her shirt and pulled out several tiny chucks of ice. Panting and shivering slightly the older girl looked up at the giggling tsundere. "What was that for?" Konata demanded._

_"That is for disobeying me when I told you to get up." Kagami said trying her best to stay stern, but was failing at it pretty badly, as was evident by her giggling._

"_Is that so?" Konata said in a teasing voice as she jumped on the bigger girl and began to tickle her mercilessly._

"_Konata stop it or we will be late!" Kagami shrieked as she escaped Konata's grasp and bolted out of the room with the blunette in hot pursuit._

_After a rousing and fun filled morning at the Izumi house Kagami was more than ready for a peaceful day of classes. After the first half of the day finished and lunch rolled around, Kagami made her usual trek to Konata's classroom._

"_And it sure was stinky!" Tsukasa giggled as her sister walked over to the desk/table and joined them. "Hey sis, did you have fun at Kona-chan's house?" Tsukasa asked with a smile, easily picking up on her sister's happy vibe._

"_I guess it was okay…" Kagami said with a smirk as she looked in Konata's direction. "It would have been more fun if Konata wouldn't have been there." Kagami snickered as Konata's mouth adopted the shape of an upside down letter V._

"_That's mean Kagamin~ you know you would have been cold if I wasn't there." Konata said smugly her face changing into her famous kitty smile._

"_No matter what I say she turns it around and makes fun of me." Kagami thought in defeat as her face began glowing bright red, much to the other two girl's confusion._

_The rest of the day went on normally, with classes and all. It wasn't until the group met up outside the school that things took a turn for the weird._

"_I heard about this new cake buffet that just opened up, we should all go!" Kagami said happily as she threw out her idea for a fun afternoon for the rest of the group to mull over._

"_That sounds like fun Kagami-san." Miyuki said with a small smile, while Tsukasa nodded fervently._

"_Sorry guys, but I can't go…" Konata said with a sad, yet happy little grin._

"_Why is that?" Kagami question, it wasn't like Konata to give up free cake, since Kagami usually paid when they all went. What was even more shocking then that was the fact that Konata didn't make one over weight joke about Kagami, which is what worried Kagami the most._

"_I just have other things to do." Konata stated simply and with that the otaku skipped off and except for the occasional hello in the hallway, they had not seen her since…_

**Flashback End**

Kagami was sitting at a little café in the square as she thought about it all, she didn't know why she hurt this bad not being able to see her friend. _"Maybe I see her as more than a friend?" _She asked herself, but that was completely ridiculous what else could she be besides a friend?_ "There is always…" _No that was completely outside the question, but still…

"Ah, my brain hurts!" Kagami groaned as she put her head in her hands. "I know I'll go look at _**it**_! _**It**_ always cheers me up." Kagami told herself happily as she got up from her seat and began heading in that direction.

* * *

"Alright, thank you very much! If you need me again you have my number." Konata said as she bowed to the shops owner before taking off down the street. It was a nice day outside and Konata regretted not being able to spend it with her friends, but she still had five more stops and it was something she had to do.

Konata was walking at a brisk pace, somewhere between running and power walking. Konata's mind kept drifting back to the fact that she had been ditching her friends for how long now? She didn't really know at the moment, but she it had been a long time.

"I really hope they forgive me…" Konata mumbled to herself as she turned to go down the street she needed to be on.

The thought of her friends being mad or even worse hating her for this was something that Konata couldn't bring herself to think about. She had been lucky that day in the shopping district, but who knows if something like that would ever happen again…

"Tsukasa wouldn't be mad and neither should Miyuki, maybe a bit worried, but not mad." Konata thought as she scanned the street for the shop she was heading towards and found she had taken a wrong turn, with a sigh the otaku turned and bolted down the next street hoping she was going in the right direction.

"And after Kagami founds out why I have been skipping out on them there is no way she will be angry with me!" Konata thought happily as she slowed her pace and decided to enjoy the day a little bit, with that decision made Konata popped in her headphones and began listening to one of her all time favorite songs.

_Honey!_

_The love melody that you gave me_

_Is currently echoing within my heart_

_Honey!_

_No matter what, you could see through me_

_Including the feelings, I wished to convey to you_

_Be it laughing or crying_

_I wish to be with you_

_So as to establish a zero-distance to you_

_Honey!_

_Here's to you, my words of love_

_Used with tons of emotion cons_

_Let's keep a secret together and feel it with love_

Konata rounded a corner and happened to see a very familiar figure standing in front of a jewelry store…

"_Crap, it's Kagami! Okay I just have to make sure I'm not spotted and… Damn she saw me…"_ Konata thought with a sigh as she skipped over to the tsundere, putting on one of her best smiles. "Hey Kagamin~!" Konata said cutely as she was about to pounce on the girl, but was stopped cold with the look Kagami had given her.

"Hello Konata." Kagami said coldly and the only thought that went through Konata's mind was 'ouch'.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Konata asked with a bit more reserve, not wanting to upset the taller girl any further.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Was there something I did?" Kagami asked in mock anger, but Konata could hear all the pain coursing through the twin tailed girls voice. Konata had no idea that she had hurt Kagami so much by skipping out of outing with their group, the otaku figured it would've been like a holiday for younger girl…

"No not at all!" Konata said in defense, but she was quickly trapped with her back against the wall. Kagami thought that the smaller girl was going to try and run for it so she pinned her against the wall by placing both her hands above the blunette's shoulders.

"Then tell me why!" Kagami demanded looking into Konata's emerald eyes, trying to find some kind of comfort in them.

"My job at the cosplay café doesn't pay very much and needed a lot of extra cash… I have been doing a lot of part time jobs to make up for it." Konata said calmly as the two stared into each others eyes, not breaking contact once.

"So it anime related…" The anger in Kagami's voice had subsided and had given way to a more annoyed sort of tone.

"No, I swear it isn't and once summer break starts the jobs will dry up and I'll be able to hang out with you guys again, okay?" Konata asked a very faint blush on her cheeks. The position they were in made her feel so vulnerable, it was different for her…

Kagami also had a small blush, finally realizing that she had pretty much forced Konata against the wall… Strangely enough, this idea didn't seem so bad to the tsundere.

"Fine you have to promise that you will hang out with me all day once your jobs stop." Kagami said before her mind could process and or stop the words that had just escaped her mouth.

"It's a date then!" Konata said happily as she leaned forward and kissed Kagami on the cheek, before saying a rushed goodbye and taking off down the street.

"Idiot…" Kagami said as her face flushed a nice strawberry color, but the joy in her heat was unmatched by anything she had ever felt before… Why did she keep feeling like this around that girl… it couldn't be… Kagami debated a few thing for a moment before deciding to head home.

After the tsundere had left the area, a small blue haired figure walked up to the jewelry store display.

"Hmmm 413,000 yen… I'm going to need a new game plan." Konata thought as she glanced around the street to see that one crazy anime guys store and a big sign the read 'buying used items'.

"Perfect…"

* * *

**Ending Notes: The song would be Honey by the Vocaloids, lead singer Mieko. **


	7. School Ends With Arcade Fun

**Authors Notes: Okay guys just a quick little note here, I got the dates and times messed up so if things seem a bit screwy (Like the fact that they get out of school so late in the year and the position of the twins birthday) it's because I had faulty information when I started writing, sorry about that. It's not a huge deal, but if you focus on the timeline a lot you might be a bit confused. Simple fix, just read the story and don't worry about it! : 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

School had gone pretty much uneventful for Konata, since all she could really focus on was her last shift at the cosplay café and what was going on after it. Over the summer break a lot of college kids worked part time at the cosplay café as well to earn a little extra spending cash and since they were older they always got dibs on the better shifts, so Konata didn't expect to get any work in over the summer.

The otaku failed to notice that the bell had rung and hadn't made any indication that she was going to leave her seat; this didn't discourage Tsukasa or Miyuki from taking their lunches and sitting down at their friend's desk in the least. They were pretty worried about her after all; it had been a few weeks since they really had gotten to talk.

Hey Kona-chan, do you mind if we sit with you?" Tsukasa asked happily, fully intending to sit whether Konata said it was okay or not.

"Of course you guys can, you don't even need to ask!" Konata smiled happily, actually quite pleased that her friends pulled her away from her thoughts, it really had been too long since they all had a conversation.

"How have you been Izumi-san, we have not seen you around much as of late." Miyuki said with a thoughtful, yet worried smile that didn't escape Konata's detection.

"I'm real sorry about that you guys, but I've had a lot of part-time jobs lately and just didn't have enough time." Konata apologized as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Why would you get so many part-time jobs Kona-chan?" The airhead asked, but it happened to be one of those rare occasions that she happened to have a pretty good idea of why.

_"I bet it was for Onee-chan's present!"_ Tsukasa giggled in her mind, extremely pleased with herself for thinking of this all on her own.

"_There is no doubt that it was for Kagami-san."_ Miyuki thought with a slight nod, both of the younger girls' looked at Konata expectantly, waiting for an answer to confirm their suspicions.

"I did it for my Kagamin~ of course!" Konata said with a happy grin adorning her face. Konata was really proud of all the hard work she did to make this year's birthday special for the older twin and just the thought of Kagami opening up her gift made the otaku want to squeal in delight.

"_Totally knew it!"_ Miyuki and Tsukasa thought simultaneously.

"Ah, but don't tell her okay? I want it to be a surprise!" Konata said with a smile as she pointed at said tsundere who happened to be walking into the room.

"What is with the pointing?" Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow. The older twin would have gotten to the other classroom sooner, but she first had to deal with a pesky fanged brunette.

"I needed a description for vicious and you just happened to be walking in, thanks for the help Kagamin~!" Konata said laughingly as Kagami walked around behind her and got her into a playful headlock.

"What was that about being vicious?" Kagami demanded lightheartedly as she began giving the older, yet smaller girl a noogie.

"I mean Kagami is the sweetest and kindest person ever!" Konata laughed as she tried to get out of the taller girls grasp.

"That is what I thought you said." Kagami said with a smile as she let the blunette go, she was happy that Konata was back and things were back to normal. However, there was someone who didn't quite think the same way that the twin tailed girl did…

"_They seem to have gotten a lot closer; in fact they are acting far outside what is considered normal…"_ Miyuki thought as she watched the group start up a silly little conversation, more concerned with her own thoughts at the moment more so than the group's discussion.

"Did you forget to bring lunch again Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked with motherly tone, a tone she often used with Kagami when she caught her older twin studying late into the night.

"Yeah I was pretty worn out yesterday so I forgot to make myself a lunch and I just know the cafeteria is completely sold out of cornets by now…" Konata said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head, nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"Well if you would like, you could share mine Izumi-san." Miyuki said kindly, deciding to leave her thoughts for now and pursue them later. "My mother always makes me far too much." The pinkette stated as she offered her bento to the tiniest girl of the group who not very humbly took it.

"Thanks Miyuki…" Konata said with a large grin as she reached out for the small pink box, only to have her hand grabbed by the younger twin who closely inspected it.

"Kona-chan, why do you have so many little cuts on your hand?" Tsukasa asked in that same motherly tone, although it was slightly different, more scolding if it was possible for Tsukasa to scold anything.

Konata had completely forgotten about the cuts, she had been so tiered after that job that she just crashed and neglected to put any kind of ointment onto them. Now that the younger girl had pointed them back out to the blunette, said otaku couldn't help but feel them start to sting.

"Ah, you mean these? They're my battle scars!" Konata said with a laugh, trying her best to hide the discomfort she was feeling at having the wounds brought to the forefront of her mind.

"You should get those treated; I have some Band-Aids as well…" Tsukasa mumbled as she rummaged through her bag for the first aid items.

"No way, these are like my trophies of war! You don't just cover that kind of stuff up!" Konata defended, now it was a matter of pride and not making herself look weak… She hated being weak…

"Konata… Tsukasa give me the Band-Aids." Kagami said with a look of worry on her face; the tsundere knew firsthand how soft and delicate the smaller girl was and Kagami also knew how prideful the older girl was.

Kagami had learned that Konata wasn't the one to ask for a lot of help, things like homework and money she just took from those with a kind heart, but things like opening chips or a scraped knee… Those things Konata would deal with by her own hand, never once had Kagami seen the older girl ask for help in one of those kind of situation, even going as far as denying help when it was offered.

"Oh, what are you going to do with them Kagami?" Konata asked teasingly as she stood from her seat as Kagami did the same.

"Don't play coy with me; I am going to treat those hands of yours so they don't get infected." Kagami said in a mocking sort of tone as she walked around the table at a leisurely pace, nowhere near fast enough to catch the athletic girl.

"You are going to have to do better than that Kagami!" Konata taunted as she skipped around the table, a little confused at the tsundere's smug behavior when she was the one who was clearly winning.

"Oh, is that so? Sorry Konata, but this round I have already got you beat!" Kagami said happily as she darted at the smaller girl, but right as Konata was about to make a run for it a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, distracting her just long enough for Kagami to catch her and begin dragging her toward the bathrooms.

"Miyuki you betrayed me!" Konata shouted in agony as she was forced into the bathrooms by the taller girl.

"They sure are close… Do you think we are close like that Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked innocently as she rested her head on the meganekko's arm, causing said girl to blush.

"Maybe Tsukasa, we will just have to wait and see…" Miyuki said as she tried to focus on something else beside the new breed of thoughts that had just entered her mind.

_"Ow hey that hurt Kagami!"_

_"Then hold still!"_

Kagami finally managed to get the otaku cleaned and bandaged, but not without a fight from the spunky little brat as Kagami referred to her in her head.

* * *

"Yes, coming right up… Just a minute please." Konata said sweetly as she rushed off to the kitchen to give the chef the young man's order, it was her last customer of the day and she planned on closing out her shift strong. Konata did a fabulous Haruhi, but no one could say a bad word about the appeal she had when cosplaying as Tohru Honda.

With her shift finally over Konata hurried back to the dressing room to get changed and ready for her evening plans. She was going to hang out with Miyuki, Tsukasa, and of course Kagami and didn't want to be late so they could get right to having fun.

"You know you're going to get sick if you don't quit running around like that." Patty said with a sigh as she watched her sempai quickly remove her cosplay and begin putting on her regular clothes.

Even the American had noticed that Konata seemed to be a bit frazzled as of late. Konata seemed to have too much on her plate, but by the will of Haruhi she did it all and she did it all well.

"I am not going to get sick from being extra busy." Konata said with a laugh as she tried to put on her shirt, but due to the speed at which she was moving found it utterly impossible to do so.

"Maybe it won't, but it does weaken your immune system and that alone could make you sick." Patty said expertly, since she had just learned that in school earlier that day, as she walked over to help her struggling Sempai.

"Patty does have a point Sempai." Hiyori said with a worried tone. Although the doujin artist didn't work at the cosplay café she was almost always there, she was there so often in fact that she had free roam of the whole place just like any employee.

"Guys I'm fine, really." Konata sighed as she Patty finally got the shirt over her otaku role models head.

"I don't know about that Sempai, you are giving up being an otaku so I think you are already sick…" Patty said with a small frown appearing on her face at the thought of Konata joining the normal people.

"What do you mean I'm giving up being an otaku I would never abandon my beliefs!" Konata said with a shocked voice that her friends would think such a thing about her.

"But Sempai, you told us your plans and if you do that…"Hiyori stated, but was soon cut off by the blunette who had finished packing up her things and getting dressed.

"It's not like that at all, they are ones I don't need or ever use, besides I can always get my dad to buy me more." Konata said giving them the best reassuring smile she could.

"Yeah but Sempai…" Hiyori started to say, but was once again cut short by the smaller girl.

"And besides you can still be and otaku without millions of yens worth of merchandise… Right…?" Konata asked, her voice wavering a little with uncertainty, which Patty noticed.

"Yeah, as long as you're happy then it's all good!" Patty cheered giving the older girl a nice big hug, purposely placing the blunette's head in-between her supply breasts, just like she knew Konata liked.

"Don't worry Sempai, I will give you a special discount for my groups circle at this summer's Comiket!" Hiyori gave the blue haired girl a thumbs up as she adjusted her glasses, in the diabolical way…

"Such great comrades I have." Konata mumbled dramatically from the blonde's cleavage.

"Oh, hey don't you have someplace to go?" Patty asked as she realized Konata from her grasp.

"Ah, I am so gonna be late!" Konata shouted as she bolted out of the café and into the fresh evening air.

* * *

Meanwhile Misao had convinced Kagami to study with her and Ayano until she needed to go meet up with the others, even though Misao did absolutely none of the studying.

"Hiiragi I'm bored." Misao whined as she rested her head on the table they were currently sitting at, her tongue pooping out of the corner of her mouth..

"Here is an idea, why don't you study some?" Kagami said in an annoyed tone, this was the seventh time Misao had done that and Kagami was just about to snap at her.

"Make Hiiragi take a break Ayano she will listen to you." Misao whined again, this time attacking the one who was easier to break down.

"Maybe we should take a quick break Hiiragi-chan." Ayano said in her sweet and quite tone.

"Oh, alright already a short break!" Kagami sighed as she closed her book rather roughly and leaned back in her chair.

"Yay!" Misao cheered as she threw her hands in the air in victory.

"Alright, why don't you calm down there." Kagami suggested, but figured it would do little good on the hyperactive girl and she was right.

"Let's play a question game, Ayano will ask me a question then I will ask Hiiragi and so on, then we will switch the rotation." Misao said with a smile at her newly made game, while completely ignoring Kagami's last statement. "And no lying."

"What makes you think I want to play this dumb game?" Kagami asked in a rather lethargic voice, not wanting to expend all her energy before having to put up with the blue monstrosity.

"Come on Hiiragi, it will be tons of fun!" Misao shouted, waving her hand in the air frantically as if it would help her prove her point.

"It does sound like a fun game; maybe we could try it for a little while to humor her?" Ayano said sweetly, once again swaying Kagami, after all it was easier to change Kagami's mind then it was to change Misao's.

"Not you too…" Kagami sighed as she looked back and forth between her two friends and then let out a loud and drawn out sigh. "Fine I'm in, let's start already." Kagami said as she put her hand over her eyes, just knowing something was going to happen.

"Okay Ayano ask me anything you want anything at all!" Misao said happily as she took a seated stance and stared the other girl down, half expecting an embarrassing question.

"Um, what time do you usually go to sleep at night?" Ayano asked with great interest, Kagami also wanted to hear this answer.

"Yeah you are always so full of energy…" Kagami mumbled as the two simply looked at Misao.

"That is an easy one; I go to be around one in the morning most nights!" Misao said proudly, putting a hand on her chest. Both of the other girls were stuck wondering where the fanged girl got her massive amounts of energy from.

"It's my turn to ask Hiiragi something!" Misao cheered as she put a finger to her chin, it wasn't often chances like this arose so the brunette wasn't going to waist it.

Here it came, this was the feeling Kagami had foreseen so to speak. "Yeah, yeah just get it over with." Kagami said as she braced herself for a really awkward question.

"If we were both Yuri would you go out on a date with me?" Misao asked quickly trying her best not to bust up laughing until after she got a reply.

Kagami couldn't comprehend what she was just asked so she just sat there with a blank look on her face, when it did finally click her reaction was… Satisfactory…

"Wh-wh-what kind of qu-question is that!" Kagami shouted as her face exploded a deep crimson, steam literally billowing off the top of her head.

"A good one, now answer it!" Misao said between suppressed giggles.

"Well, I, um, no I'm sorry Misao." Kagami said quickly and quietly, hoping that she didn't hurt her friend's feelings with that statement. Misao on the other hand couldn't contain it anymore and fell out of her seat laughing so hard.

"What is so damn funny?" Kagami demanded a little mad at the other girl now.

"I so knew it, you have the hots for the chibi!" Misao gasped as she laughed even harder, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Kagami's mouth opened to make a comeback, but her voice suddenly locked up to where she could do little more than stutter a few incoherent things while ever darkening in shade.

"That's not it." Kagami finally protested.

"Uh-huh, then why are you always going over there for lunch?" Misao ask the red-faced tsundere once she got her laughing fit under control.

"Maybe I want to eat with my sister did you ever think of that?" Kagami said with a smirk of victory knowing Misao couldn't prove her wrong.

"It's four forty." Misao stated with a purely evil grin.

Kagami didn't understand the statement at first, but upon looking at her phone she realized… "Ack, I'm gonna be late!" Kagami shouted as she grabbed her school thing and threw them in her bag.

"Going on a date with the chibi?" Misao snickered.

"That's not it; I'm going to hang out with some friends." Kagami said as she finished packing her school stuff, if you could call that packing.

"Then we can go with you right Hiiragi?" Misao asked as she packed up her and Ayano's things.

Kagami knew that Misao and Konata did not like each other, but if she said no to them they would get the wrong idea. _"But why is it wrong?"_ She questioned herself. _"Now is not the time I have to go!"_

"Yeah you guys can come, but if you make Konata mad Misao I will hit you so fair warning." Kagami said as they started walking down the school hallway.

"Oh, protecting you fragile lover are we Hiiragi." Misao said while she made kissy noises.

"Hardly… If she makes you mad I will hit her too." Kagami said with a sidelong glance at her two friends.

"I'm glad she turned me down, I think she would be abusive." Misao snickered to Ayano, just loud enough for Kagami to hear.

"Hey!"

* * *

Konata, Miyuki and Tsukasa were standing outside Club Sega talking about different things while they waited for the older twin to arrive. Konata saw Kagami and the other two a ways off and despite Misao being there decided to run up and meet her tsundere half way.

"Kagami I have missed you so much!" Konata shouted as she jumped and latched onto her tsundere's side.

"Hey get off!" Kagami said, turning a faint red as she heard Misao giggle. "Why do you always pick on me?" Kagami asked as the smaller girl let go and smiled at her with her devious cat like grin.

"I don't, I did the same exact thing to them." Konata chuckled as she pointed at Tsukasa and Miyuki who had just walked up, since they decided not to run like Konata had.

Konata made a quick movement that left everyone stunned, but Kagami and Ayano were the ones who were taken completely off guard.

"Ayano I have missed you so much!" Konata shouted louder than she did with Kagami as she latched onto the quiet girl.

"I am happy to see you as well Izumi-san." Ayano said with a small bush, not sure what to do in a situation like this.

Kagami felt a foreign feeling rear up in her gut._"Is this jealousy? Why would I be jealous of something like this?"_ Kagami questioned herself. She did not know why, but she was getting mad and not at Konata but the person taking the blunette's attention away from her.

"Alright Konata get off Ayano, and how do you know her name?" Kagami had to get Konata off and stop this slowly boiling rage.

"I know these two are your friends and any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Konata said as she slipped off her perch and turned to face Misao.

"Don't even think about it chibi." Misao stated with a sneer.

"Like I would…" The blunette muttered under her breath with a glare that did not go unnoticed by the group.

"Alright, there are a few things to address before we have fun!" Konata said as she stood on the curb trying to make herself taller, but only putting her on eye level with everyone else.

"First off you two are going to have lunch with us every day once school starts up again." Konata said pointing at Ayano mostly and gave Misao a flick of the hand as if she did not care about her coming or not.

"That actually is a good idea." Kagami said with a smile, she had never really thought to formally invite her other two friends to come and eat with them.

"When will you learn all my ideas are great one Kagami?" Konata said with a high and mighty tone as she put a hand over her chest in pride.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kagami sighed as Konata continued.

"Second you two stop with the formal Izumi-san business and just call me Konata." The blunette pointed at Miyuki and Ayano this time.

"If that is what you would like Konata-san." Miyuki said with a happy little smile, quite amused with Konata's apparent 'leading'.

"Aya-chan, you could use the nickname I use? I call Kona-chan, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said happily.

"Very well then Kona-chan." Ayano said happy, smile adorning her face truly grateful to be accepted by this group so easy.

"What about Misao?" Kagami asked her shorter friend and got a look of disgust in return.

"Kusakabe can call me whatever she wants." Konata said in a dry voice, coming close to a hiss as both girls in question glared at each other with hate filling their eyes.

"Anyway my dad gave me a ton of money so let's go have fun!" Konata cheered as she quickly reverted back to her old self and led the group into the large video arcade.

_"I wonder why those two hate each other so much…? I have got to find out."_ Kagami thought to herself instead of following the group and it only took a moment for Konata to notice her absence.

"Hurry up and get over here Kagamin~" Konata shouted in a cutesy voice, quickly snapping the older twin from her thoughts.

"I'm coming!" Kagami yelled as she sprinted over to the group while thinking…

_"Oh well I will figure it out later, now I want to be with my Konata."_

* * *

**Ending Notes: Just in case you are confused, for the rewrite I am just fixing some wording issue and parts in the story that don't flow. Major event in the story don't change, they just get easier to read.**


	8. BIRTHDAY PARTY

**Authors Notes: Well we finally got here! I won't hold you up any longer, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

A tall blue haired warrior was traveling through a monster infested forest right outside a small village in the mountains. The warrior was being attacked from all angles by large werewolf like dogs monsters, although they fought in massive numbers they were no match for someone of her level. Swinging her sword back and forth rather gingerly did more than a sufficient job to reduce her attackers to a pile of yellow dust.

_**KonaKona leveled up!**_ A large banner flashed a crossed the screen displaying her battle symbol and rank.

"Ha-ha, in your face sensei, just two more levels and we are on the same…" A sudden chat bubble pop up succeeded in silencing the blunette's victory cheer and who else could it have been.

**Nanakon: "What's up Izumi?"**

**KonaKona: "Just leveling up is all."**

**Nanakon: "That's cool I heard frost cave is a good spot for that." **

**KonaKona: "Yeah but the Koudon clan has taken it over and nobody's party is willing to challenge it."**

**Nanakon: "That sucks they are always doing something stupid like that."**

**KonaKona: "We could take them!"**

**Nanakon: "Yeah but they aren't worth our time!"**

**KonaKona: "That's right! X3"**

**Nanakon: "Lol BTW did you finish your homework?"**

Konata's world seemed to melt into a somber blue after she read her teachers question. She hated it when Nanako asked her real life things in the gaming world; it defeated the purpose of the whole experience.

Konata really couldn't lie to her teacher and beside Nanako always knew when she was lying anyway, so her best chance was to try and change the subject.

**KonaKona: "Hey sensei do you want to join me in a raid?"**

**Nanakon: "Nice try Izumi."**

**KonaKona: …**

**Nanakon: "GET OFF AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"**

**KonaKona Logged off**

Konata sighed loudly as she shut down her computer. "I bet she is just doing this to stay ahead of me, not fair!" Konata pouted about her teachers unfair tactics at staying ahead. Konata's eye began to drift along her room, finally resting on her clock.

"Oh, Yui-nee-san should be here soon." Konata said out loud to no one in particular as she started to get dressed.

The otaku decided to wear a navy blue hoodie with slightly baggie blue jeans, since she was just going to the store and back and didn't have anyone she needed to impress she figured that this outfit would do just fine. Now dress Konata decided to brush her hair, which was never an easy task and try as she might Konata just couldn't seem to do it on her own.

"I wish Mama or Kagami was here to help me." Konata mumbled sadly, tears starting to well up in her eyes at the thought of her mom. Konata didn't remember much about her mother, just things like her warm and caring smile, but that was enough to send Konata into a state of utter depression…

"No I'm not a cry baby; I'm not weak anymore…" Konata said breathily as she wiped away the tears in her eyes and forced herself to calm down, it had only been a few later that the blunette heard a car horn honk outside.

"Hey honey bear, Yui is out front!" Sojiro yelled from the living room couch no wanting to leave its comfort if at all possible.

"Alright, thanks Daddy I'm coming!" Konata yelled back as she checked to make sure her eyes weren't that red, before grabbing a good sized box off her floor and walked out into the wall way, almost running over her tiny cousin.

"Oops sorry Onee-chan I didn't see you there." Yutaka apologized after nearly knocking the older girl down.

"No it's my bad sorry you little cutie you." Konata teased, making Yutaka light up a faint pink color at being called cute. Yutaka had lived with Konata long enough for the latter to know everything about the former, including what made her blush.

"What is in the box Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked flusteredly, trying to get the conversation off of herself, making Konata smile at how moe the girl smaller then herself was.

"It's just some old anime stuff I'm gonna sell so I will have enough yen to get Kagami a nice birthday gift." Konata smiled as the two ventured down the hallway together.

"That is so nice of you Onee-chan, Kagami-sempai is really lucky to have you as a friend." The salmon haired girl squeaked happily, now having new determination for Minami's birthday.

"Yeah I guess she is, well our Onee-san is here so I better go." Konata said with an awkward wave, **(since she was still holding a box)** before rushing down the stair and out the door to her older cousin's car.

"You ready to go Konata?" Yui asked cheerfully as she adjusted her mirror, a small hint of alcohol on her breath.

"Yep all set, first stop the bookstore!" Konata shouted as they drove off; literally, Yui drove off the road and hit a mailbox before returning to the vehicle to the pavement.

* * *

Kagami was too excited to do much more than wonder what her gift from Konata was going to be. It had finally dawned on the older twin that all the part time jobs very well could have been for her and as much as she told herself not to get her hopes up, she just couldn't help herself.

"Can't wait for tomorrow Imōto?" Matsuri asked playfully, noticing the faraway look in her younger sister's eyes.

"You two are going to have a wonderful time at the party tomorrow." Inori said to both Kagami and Tsukasa as she walked into the room where her three sisters were currently hanging out.

"I know it is going to be the best, but are you guys sure you don't want help setting it up?" Kagami offered for at least the sixth time; she really didn't want to help, but felt it was necessary for her to volunteer.

"For the last time Kagami, your help won't be needed." Inori said with a small giggle, finding her little sisters pure heart refreshing from everything she had to deal with at college.

"Yeah this is the one day out of the year I'm required to be nice to you so take advantage of it!" Matsuri stated with a devious smirk, she couldn't help it picking on the twins was one of her favorite pass times.

"Oh, gee thanks…" Kagami thanked with a sarcastic tone.

The four Hiiragi daughters continued to talk about different things ranging from school to the twins love life, but just when Matsuri had cornered Kagami with her word the fours mother walked into the room and noticed that Tsukasa was looking less then wide awake.

"Why don't you two head to bed for the night? We want you up bright an early tomorrow." Miki said with a smile as she watched her baby nod and slowly stand up before walking over to her and giving her a sleepy bedtime hug.

Sometimes Kagami hated to be paired up with Tsukasa since they had to go to bed a lot earlier then she was able to stay up, but then again whenever they were both out with their mom they would always get an ice-cream, so things evened out.

"_Besides the sooner I get to sleep the sooner I can wake up and see Konata!"_ Kagami cheered in her mind, large smile adorning her face.

"That is true Kagami, the sooner you sleep the soon you can get up." Miki smiled at the older twin, setting that said girl's face on fire with embarrassment and the two older girl's laughing didn't seem to help the matter.

"_How can my Mom read my emotions so well, she is just like Konata…?"_ Kagami said to herself and then thought about her previous statement. _"Why can Konata read my emotions on the same level as my own Mom?"_

"Anything wrong Kagami?" Miki asked as she noticed Kagami lost in her thoughts, which wasn't out of the ordinary with this girl, but Miki felt something different about this time.

"I was just wondering how come you can read my emotion so easy, but I can't read anyone's emotions at all?" Kagami asked as she looked up at her Mom to find a warm and caring smile.

"It is because I love you more than anything else, to be able to tell if a person is happy or sad by the look in their eyes… Then it's true love, like my love for you." Miki explained to her younger daughter and after seeing Kagami's face turn a light pink she just knew why Kagami wanted to know.

"Thanks Mom, I love you too." Kagami said with a smile as he wrapped her arms around her Mom, giving her a big hug.

Miki was so happy for her daughter. Kagami was always the coldest one emotionally, not wanting to be touchy feely even with her own Mom, but for untold reasons Kagami had been acting a lot more like her younger self. Happy, warm, caring, sweet, just a wonderful person to be around and Miki couldn't be happier.

"Hurry up and get ready for bed okay?" Miki smiled as Kagami nodded and headed up the stairs. "Thank you Kona-chan…" Miki whispered under her breath as she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

Kagami swiftly got ready for bed, all the while she was getting ready her mind was filled with thoughts of love.

"_If what Mom said is true then Konata… What is Konata to me?" _Kagami wondered as she shut off the light and crawled into her bed. _"Friend and classmate are too weak, but best friend doesn't seem to cut it… Could she be the one I…?"_

Kagami had to stop thinking down that path, it was getting too dangerous. Never the less Kagami had a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and with the thought of Konata in her mind she fell asleep.

* * *

Sojiro pulled up outside the Hiiragi house the next afternoon to drop his daughter off for the twin's birthday party.

"You and Mr. Hiiragi remember what to do right? I'm counting on you Daddy." Konata told her father with a happy grin and the older otaku could tell just how happy Konata was.

"You got it kiddo; I'll be back as soon as the coast is clear!" Sojiro flashed as confident smile and a thumbs-up.

"Good, now get getting and I'll see you later." Konata said with a slight giggle as she leaned in and kissed her Father on the cheek, before he pull off the curb and drove away a happy man.

Konata turned to face the Hiiragi house and was confronted by a large pink present, complete with a huemonstrous bow and after a quick moment of searching Konata found the moe queen underneath the massive gift.

"I don't think that it's big enough Miyuki-san." Konata giggled as she poked the gift.

"I don't find the comment amusing Konata-san!" Miyuki pouted, only making Konata giggled all that much harder. The two made it to the Hiiragi front door and due to her current state Miyuki was unable to ring the doorbell, so Konata did so instead.

"Hey, welcome guys." Kagami said casually as she opened the door, they were the first to guest to arrive so Kagami knew that it was Konata.

"Onee-sama, I've missed you!" Konata shouted with a nasally tone as she glomped the tsundere, who had more or less been expecting it.

"That is the first thing you say?" Kagami sighed as she helped Miyuki with the abnormally large gift. Kagami couldn't help but notice the fact that, despite its size the gift was wrapped extremely well.

"Thank you Kagami-san and happy birthday." Miyuki said with a soft smile, as she glanced around the house, almost as if she were looking for someone.

"Thank you Miyuki, you see that runt? That is what you are supposed to act like." Kagami said as she looked down at the girl still attached to her waist.

"Boo, boo Kagami… Happy birthday." Konata said with a mall smile as she let go of the tsundere, giving the taller girl a nice birthday blush.

"Thanks…" Kagami mumbled as she grabbed her arm, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"Yay Kona-chan and Yuki-chan are… Here…Wow…" Tsukasa was rendered speechless as she ran into the entryway and came face to face with a large pink present. "Is that for me?" Tsukasa asked sheepishly, looking the box over a few times in hopes of finding out what it was.

"It is, happy birthday Tsukasa-chan." Miyuki said happily, her heart filling with a foreign type of warmth when the younger twin suddenly grabbed her into a big hug.

"Happy birthday Tsukasa!" Konata cheered as she got in on the Miyuki hug as well, only adding to the blush the moe goddess already had.

"I see we had gained to spunky young ladies, how are you girls doing today?" Miki asked sweetly as she happened to notice the high schoolers while on her way to the kitchen.

"Just fine, thank you for asking Hiiragi-san." Miyuki bowed politely, as Konata skipped over to the older women and pulled on her sleeve.

"Would it be okay for Kagami to open a gift from me right now?" Konata asked with the most adorable puppy-dog look she could manage, since Miki had in no way prepared herself for such an attack there was little else for her to do except give in.

"Well we were going to wait until later, but I guess if it's only one gift." Miki said with a smile as she poked Konata's nose, making the young girl smile widely as she turned around and pulled a small package out of her bag.

"Happy birthday Kagamin~ this is present one." Konata said with one of the happiest smiles Kagami had ever seen and she wasn't even the one getting a gift.

"Present one huh?" Kagami said with a small laugh as she quickly took the package and removed all of its useless wrappings to find it was her favorite book set, but not only that it was the same collectors addition that Konata had suggested one their day trip a few weeks ago.

"Thank you so much Konata, I will have to reread them now!" Kagami said with delight as she managed to keep hold of her composure; however, what she hadn't done was fool either Konata or her mom who both knew she was doing cartwheels inside.

"I figured your books were pretty worn, so I just decided to replace them all!" Konata said with a cheer as the rest of the group laughed slightly at her enthusiasm.

"It was lucky she called me about it, because we were thinking about getting for you as well." Miki said with a small grin as she watched Kagami smile happily, almost cradling the book set in her arms.

"Present number two!" Konata said loudly getting everyone's attention before pulling a brown baggish wrapped thing from her bag and handing it to Miki so it could be put with the other gifts. The bag had the word Kagamin~ on the front color on with purple marker, which was obviously Konata's handiwork.

"You really had another one? Konata you didn't…" Kagami's sentence was stopped short by a rambunctious brunette yelling as loud as she could upon entering the Hiiragi house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIIRAGI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SIS!" Misao shouted at the top of her lungs, followed by a much softer happy birthday by Ayano.

"Thanks you two, I'll be right back." Kagami said with a slight laugh and a wave as she rushed upstairs to put her new books away. Upon returning down stair Kagami found Miyuki and Ayano helping her three sisters in the kitchen.

"Hey, where are Konata and Misao?" Kagami asked as she reached for the cakes frosting, only to have her hand smacked away by Ayano.

"Outside I believe." The orange haired girl replied sweetly, but held up a wooden spoon almost daring Kagami to try and get the sweet surgery goodness again.

"Thanks Ayano…" Kagami said quickly as she turned to leave before she got smacked again. Kagami walked into the backyard to find Misao and Konata sitting as far away from one another as possible, backs turned to each other.

"Why on earth do those two hate each other so much?" Kagami questioned, but once again her thoughts were disturbed by her relatives showing up practically all at once.

* * *

The party had been going on for a while now, the girls had just finished a party game, and were all sitting at a table talking and eating some fruit. Konata was sitting on the right hand side of Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were sitting on the ends of the table Miyuki by Konata and vice versa, and Ayano was across form Kagami and Misao was across from Konata.

"Okay could I get the birthday girls to come stand up here please?" Miki said loudly, gaining everyone's attention as Kagami and Tsukasa got up from the table and walked over to their mom.

The two started opening their gifts, taking turns where Kagami would open one gift and then Tsukasa would open one. The twins opened their relatives presents first, which consisted of different shirts and skirt, also some candy here and there.

Ayano got Tsukasa a cookbook, while getting Kagami a little bean bag wrist pillow mainly for the tsundere's late night study sessions.

"I hope you like them, I wasn't a hundred percent sure what you would both like." Ayano said sweetly, hoping she did a fair job of getting the twins a gift.

"It's perfect thank you Ayano." Kagami said with a smile as she happily squeezed the little pillow.

"It has so many recipes I've never heard of, thank you so much Aya-chan!" Tsukasa squealed happily as she flipped through the book, seeing so many different dishes that would go perfect with balsamic vinegar.

"Mine next, mine next!" Misao cheered as Miki handed each of the twins their gift from the brunette.

Tsukasa ended up getting a gift card to a toy shop, while Kagami got a few pack of sugar free gum and while it was her favorite kind Kagami couldn't help but feel a bit irked.

"Thank you Misa-chan!" Tsukasa said happily followed by a nod from her sister, which was good enough for the fanged girl who leaned back quite pleased with herself.

"Okay there is one left for each of you; here you go Tsukasa and happy birthday!" Miki said sweetly; the older women made sure to save Miyuki and Konata's present until the very end knowing good and well that those were the ones her twins were most looking forward too.

Tsukasa said a quick thank you before tearing into the paper of the large present Miyuki had got for her and after a moment of sheer effort and longing Tsukasa finally got to her gift, which was an obnoxiously large and exceedingly fluffy white stuffed dog.

"It's so fluffy I could die! Thank you Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said happily as she rushed over and gave Miyuki along with the dog the biggest hug she could manage.

"I'm glad you like it." Miyuki said sweetly, a bright pink blush adorning her face.

"Okay Kagami here is your last present happy birthday." Miki said with a smile as she handed Kagami her second gift from Konata.

"This is from Konata…" Kagami thought to herself as she carefully opened the package; she wasn't sure why, but she felt that she needed to take a great deal of care with this gift and when she finally got it unwrapped she was happy she did.

Kagami pulled out the fine material from the brown bag and let it unroll to get a full view of it; it was the yukata she had tried on at that one shop, the same exact one.

Everyone was stunned by the gift, yukata's were expensive and this one looked like it would be one of the higher priced articles. Konata simply sat there, wide smile on her face as she watched her best friend's reaction to the gift.

"It is so beautiful Konata… Thank you…" Kagami whispered softly as a few tears leaked from her eyes and Konata couldn't have been happier with the respond the gift had gotten.

"Let me go hang it up so you don't ruin it." Miki said after a few minutes of Kagami sanding there looking at it slightly crying, Kagami reluctantly handed it off and as soon as it was out of her hands she walked over to Konata and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Thank you so much." Kagami said into Konata's ear so that she was the only one who heard it. Now that gifts were out of the way everyone was starting to line up to get a slice of cake, everyone except their table.

"There is that feeling again… I don't want it to go away…" Kagami thought, but despite her internal protests Kagami reluctantly broke away from the hug, only to look at Konata and smile.

_"She hugged me! That was more than I ever hoped for and look at how dere-dere she is!"_ Konata screamed in her mind, just wanting to wrap her arms around the tsundere and never let go, but sadly that wasn't an option at the moment…

For the rest of the party Kagami treated Konata more like the birthday girl then herself, she wouldn't let Konata get her own drinks or food, insisting that she should do it because of all the work Konata put into getting her that dress.

"Jeez Hiiragi, I've never seen you like this before… It's kinda sick you fawning over chibi like that." Misao stated dryly, only to receive a very angry glare in response. Konata had already given up on talking the younger girl out of it and just let Kagami bring her cake and punch.

* * *

The cake was eaten, the presents opened, and now most of the party goers had started to leave and for good reason since a storm had started to form in the sky and the relative from out of town didn't want to be caught in it on their drive home.

"Yeah it is looking pretty bad out so we are gonna go too." Misao said nonchalantly, as she pooped her back by stretching. "Ayano as a date with my brother Kurono anyway." Misao said with a shudder; as she did Konata cringed visibly, which Kagami noticed, but didn't say anything on.

"I had fun thank you for having us over and happy birthday." Ayano said politely with a small bow, while Misao waved her hand at them. With that the two were off and after a moment out of sight.

"Don't you need to leave too?" Kagami asked looking down at her smaller friend.

"I'm so hurt Kagami, you don't want me here… You hate me don't you?" Konata said dramatically as she fell to her knees and began hugging the older twin's waist.

"Alright I get it." Kagami sighed, but had a smile on her face anyway, for a reason Kagami had yet to define the otaku made her feel warm and Kagami didn't want that warmth to leave…

"No Kagami you have to make me want to stay." Konata said with a giggle, dropping the charade for only a minute, but quickly picking it back up again. "Oh, you hate me so much!" Konata bellowed as she fake sobbed into Kagami's stomach, tickling the older girl slightly.

"Okay, okay I don't hate you and I want you to stay longer… If you do I'll buy to a manga sometime." Kagami said with a smile as Konata pooped back to her feet as happy as could be.

"Well since you insist upon it so." Konata said with a laugh as both the girl's began to giggle, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Kona-chan, it is set up whenever you would like to use it." Tadao said with a smile as he passed by the two girls'.

"Great! Let's go Kagamin~!" Konata shouted as she grabbed the tsundere's hand and began dragging her into the house and up the stairs toward Kagami's bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagami asked as they passed by Miyuki and Tsukasa, the older twin motioning for the two younger girls to follow.

"To go get you present number three!" Konata cheered as she quickened her pace.

Kagami almost went limp upon hearing that. _"She got me another gift? But that yukata was so expensive…"_ Kagami thought as she was pulled into her room, her mouth falling open when she saw it. A brand new computer with everything included; the tower, the monitor, the speakers, the mouse, the keyboard, a web cam, a printer, and a bunch of new software.

"Konata how did you…" Kagami said in awe as she looked at the brand new set up she could call her own. It wasn't often the older twin got something that wasn't a hand me down, so this was like a gift from the heavens and Kagami knew which angel delivered it…

"Come on I will teach you how to use it!" The angel herself said with a cheerful tone as she turned on the computer.

Kagami knew she would have no trouble figuring it out herself, but Konata did do a lot for her today so the least Kagami could do was humor her. "Okay, but how am I supposed to see the screen if you get the chair?" Kagami questioned, noticing the smaller girl had already seated herself.

"That's true… I guess I'll just sit on your lap!" Konata stated as she jumped up and led the tsundere to the chair, who took the seat without any kind of resistance. Konata then made herself comfortable in the taller girl's lap and to make sure Konata didn't fall off Kagami wrapped one arm around the blunette's waist.

Tsukasa and Miyuki knew they weren't needed so without a word the two crept off, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere…

A few hours passed as Konata taught Kagami the ins and outs of her new computer; they had just finished up and made it to the front door when a loud crack of thunder shook the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Kagami asked with concern for her friend's safety. It was typhoon season and Kagami certainly didn't want Konata out in that, for multiple reasons.

"No I'll be fine and besides I just saw Matsuri go by with a bunch of balloons, I think your family is going to celebrate with you tonight." Konata said with a warmhearted laugh as she put on her shoes.

"I'm sure they would understand!" Kagami argued, the more she thought about it the more she didn't want Konata to go.

"Maybe so, but I don't want to be a nuisance." Konata said with a laugh as she turned to head out the door, but paused for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"What is it?" Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to give you present number four; I can't leave until you have that!" Konata said as she held up four fingers.

"Wha…?" Kagami mumbled as she looked at the girl with confusion, she couldn't have possibly worked that much… Right…? She didn't work a ton of part-time jobs just for her… Right…?

"I want you to lean down and close your eyes." Konata said with a smile, no cat smirk or perverted grin… Just a smile and Kagami couldn't help but do what she was told. The twin tailed girl soon felt a cold metallic chain around her neck and when she opened her eyes she found _**It**_.

A small amethyst and platinum pendent no bigger than Kagami's pinky finger on a silver chain, the word love engraved on it. Kagami had admired it for at least a year, at times saving up money for it, but never actually getting enough.

Kagami fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the otaku once more, this time with every ounce of strength in her body. Kagami just whispered the words 'thank you' and 'I love it' over and over again as tears ran from her eyes.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, but soon the hug was broken and it was Konata who had pulled away. Emerald eyes met sapphire and Konata gave the girl a small smile…

"I've got to get home now, but I still have one last gift to give you." Kagami was stunned, there wasn't a snowballs chance in hades that the older girl could do anything more for her…

Konata was breathing heavily, a small blush on her cheeks as she leaned closer to Kagami. The two girls' felt time begin to slow around them as Konata continued to get closer, eventually landing a small and gentle kiss on Kagami's cheek before whispering happy birthday and running off into the now raging storm.

Kagami sat there motionless, tears still leaking down her cheeks… It was then everything made sense… "I'm in love with Konata…" Kagami whispered to herself as she lightly touched the place that had been graced by that angels lips.

"_It won't be easy to tell them seeing how I just found out myself, but I got to make sure it is okay with them before I confess to Konata." _Kagami thought as she stopped right outside the living room door and gathered her courage.

"_No matter what… I will make that sweet little otaku mine!"_

* * *

**Ending Notes: It took FOREVER to find what Nanako's gamer name was! : 3**

**I put a lot of love into that chapter, so I hope you liked it! It's thanks to all you wonderful readers out there that this story it as awesome as it is!**


	9. The Day After

**Authors Notes: Yay, the next chapter is here! I am so happy that all of you like my story so much and I will try my best to continue to please. Please PM me if you have questions or just ask in the review you are going to write, you are going to write a review correct?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Are you okay Kagami?" Miki asked softly as her second to youngest daughter wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took a shaky deep breath.

"Yeah I'm just kind of tired; actually I think I'm gonna head to bed, goodnight everyone." Kagami said quietly as she fought back the tears that threatened leak from her eyes, which were already red and glassy making it obvious that she hadn't been very successful.

Kagami made it out of the living room, after a few goodnights, and she had almost made it all the way up stairs when she started to cry again. She cried silently the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall to her room, once she had closed her door she flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

The older twin wasn't a person who let emotion show very often so once she hit the breaking point, she broke. Kagami cried for a good twenty minutes before finally regaining some control of her feelings, she felt light headed and to uneasy to fall asleep despite being so tiered.

A soft buzzing sound alerted her that she had just received a text message. _"Who would text me at this hour?"_ Kagami thought a little annoyed, some of her classic tsun-tsun personality returning to her.

**~HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMIN! You cutie you~ :3**

Kagami felt a huge smile spread across her face as she read the text repeatedly; finally, she closed the phone and sat it back on the nightstand. "I knew that my family would accept my love for Konata, it was childish of me to get so worked up." The tsundere said aloud with a sigh as she lied back down onto her bed.

"Tomorrow I will tell Kona how much I care about her…" Kagami sighed as she slowly closed her eyes; with those happy thoughts dancing in her mind as she slept it was impossible for the older twin to have bad dreams…

The next morning the older twin woke up feeling extremely refreshed, she checked her phone to make sure that yesterday's events weren't all a dream; however Kagami knew something that amazing could never have been just a dream.

Miki was currently in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family; Tadao had already left for work and since all her daughters had a pretty eventful night, she didn't expect to see any of them up and around for a while, but much to her surprise Kagami walked into the kitchen complete with one of the biggest smiles Miki had ever seen her have.

"Well it looks like you got a good night's sleep!" Miki greeted her daughter cheerfully; glad to see her daughter looking so happy.

"Yeah I feel wonderful!" Kagami said with a smile as she lightly popped her back before sitting down at the breakfast table.

"It seems you have perfect timing too, I just finished making the first batch of waffles." Miki said with a smile as she brought over a plateful of warm fluffy goodness to her 'hungriest' daughter.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Kagami cheered as she began to scarf down the waffles like there was no tomorrow, but who could blame her? After all Miki's waffles should have been world famous for their texture and flavor.

Miki decided to put off making the rest of the waffles for now and just enjoy the company of her second to youngest daughter; also, if she got to pry into said daughters privet life a little bit then that was all the better!

"So do you plan on telling Kona-chan how you feel today?" Miki asked in a playfully teasing tone, enjoying every second of her daughters squirming.

"Yeah I was thinking the sooner the better…" Kagami said with a blush as she looked down at her food. "Besides if she turns me down it would be better to get it over with right?" Kagami phrased her sentence as a question this time, looking into her mother's eyes, silently asking for words of encouragement and Miki knew it.

"I don't think Kona-chan will turn you down, you two are perfect for each other plus she is such a sweet girl." Miki said with a warm and caring smile, one that only a mother can give and Kagami thought how sad it must have been for Konata not to have a smile like that all her life.

"Thank you mom…" Kagami said quietly as she leaned over and hugged her mom as tightly as she could.

"Now cheer up, I'm sure Kona-chan doesn't want to see you all teary eyed and sad." Miki said with a soft smile as she hugged her daughter back, letting Kagami choose when to pull out of the embrace.

"Alright, once I am done with breakfast I will call Konata and see if she wants to do something today!" Kagami said with renewed energy as she began to scarf down her food, much to the amusement of her mother.

"I understand you are excited, but please chew your food, Konata can wait an extra few minutes." Miki said with a small giggle, but her mind was on other matters, mainly Konata. _"Was it hard Konata? Not having a mother to guide you all this time..."_

Inori had taken it upon herself to wake up her two lazy sisters and with a lot of pushing and pulling, a few whines and mutter curses she managed to get them up, as they all came down stairs, they saw Kagami finishing her breakfast. She greeted them, and then ran to her room.

"She is always up way to early." Matsuri said with a loud yawn as she walked over to the table and laid her head down trying to fall back asleep.

"That smells great mother, let me help you." Inori said in her usual laid-back tone as she began to do little odds and ends to help her mother.

Tsukasa just stood there trying to rid her eyes of the sleepiness there, Miki just smiled all her daughters had such colorful personalities.

Once Kagami was in her room she quickly jumped over her bed to her nightstand where her phone was currently sitting. Kagami didn't know which number to call first, Konata's house phone or her cell, but since Konata had her cell last night Kagami decided that one was the best choice to start with.

Kagami nervously held her finger over the first speed dial and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't bring herself to press it. "Why am I so nervous? It's not like I am asking her out on a date…" Kagami's face flushed at the thought and with that new thought in her mind Kagami found it even harder to puss the little button.

By some unknown stroke of luck Kagami managed to push and hold the button until she could hear Konata's ring back tone, the _Tokyo Mew Mew_ theme.

"Hello Kagamin~ what's up?" Konata's voice quickly snapped Kagami out of any thoughts she may have been having, the tsundere did notice that this particular greeting seemed to lack Konata's usual friskiness.

"Hey I just called to see if you wanted to hang out today or something?" Kagami asked with a slight stutter, the more she thought about this being a date the redder she became.

After a few minutes of silence, which almost drove the poor twin insane, Konata finally answered. "I can't today, sorry Kagami." Konata's voice was sad, but Kagami felt the worst.

"Oh, okay…" Kagami felt like she died on the inside and didn't even try to hide the hurt and disappointment in her voice.

"It's not like that; I really want to hang out, but a relative from another town got sick and so I am visiting them." Konata said in a slightly stammering rush and Kagami couldn't help but smile slightly at the imagination of Konata waving her arms up and down to exaggerate her point.

"It's okay; I understand, so what town are you in?" Kagami asked sitting down on her bed, if she couldn't see her otaku she wanted to talk to her at least.

"_[Classified Information]"_ Konata replied and Kagami could just see the cat like smirk.

"Okay, well what is the relative's name? Do I happen to know them?" Kagami asked getting a little annoyed at the reference, but decided not to comment on it.

"_[Classified Information]"_ Konata said again, this time with a small muffled giggle.

"Alright Konata you win." Kagami sighed, but despite the annoyance that she was feeling she had a smile on her face. The smile didn't last long as she soon her strained breathing coming from the earpiece, almost like someone was completely out of breath.

"I got to go now, see you later." Konata said quickly as she hung up before Kagami could respond.

"I hope she is okay…" Kagami said as she slipped her phone into her pocket in case Konata called her back later. _"I think I will go for a walk." _Kagami thought as she made her way downstairs.

"Hey sis what are you doing?" Tsukasa asked as her twin came down and started putting her shoes on.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, you want to come with?" Kagami asked she loved it when her sister went with her; it gave her someone to talk to.

"Sure just let me get ready." Tsukasa said as she ran upstairs to get on going out clothes.

* * *

"Please make sure you do not over exert yourself Konata-san." Miyuki said with a small bow as she closed the front door to the Izumi home.

"_It is such a lovely day today."_ The pinkette thought happily as she made her way down the street. _"I wonder if Kagami-san will go over to see Konata-san today?"_ Miyuki mused to herself. "They were acting just like a couple yesterday…" Miyuki sighed out loud; she was such a hopeless romantic.

Miyuki was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying a bit of attention to where she was going and when she turned the corner she bumped into the Hiiragi twins; literally, both the moe goddess and the tsundere were on the ground rubbing their bottoms from such a harsh impact.

"I am so sorry Kagami-san!" Miyuki apologized as she quickly stood up and helped the elder twin up as well.

"It's no problem Miyuki." Kagami said with a slight laugh.

"I take it you two are on your way to see Konata-san?" Miyuki asked a hint of happiness and excitement in her eyes.

Kagami hadn't noticed, but during their walk her subconscious somehow brought her all the way to Konata's street without her realizing it and of course Tsukasa wasn't going to bring it up, if the airhead even knew where they were…

"No, sadly she is out of town." Kagami said with a halfhearted shrug and a sigh, she had really wanted to see the spunky otaku today…

"Is that what she told you? Actually I just returned a computer program she had let me borrow and she was very much at home, although she did have a pretty high fever…" Miyuki smirked inwardly when she saw the tsundere's facial expression.

"How could she! I am going to… Grr…." Kagami shouted as she bolted down the street in the direction of Konata's house.

"Onee-chan, wait for me!" Tsukasa shouted as she prepped herself to give chase.

"_Think fast Miyuki, you have to stop her!"_ Miyuki reached out and grabbed Tsukasa's sleeve out of instinct. "Why don't we let Kagami-san take care of Konata-san, in the mean time I will take you out somewhere?" Miyuki smiled happily as she began to walk down the street in the opposite direction with the airhead in tow.

"Sure! But Yuki-chan has to do something for me!" Tsukasa stated happily as she skipped around the fluffy girl so that they were standing face to face. "I want Yuki-chan to pick a cute nickname for me!" Tsukasa said happily and if Miyuki didn't know better she could have sworn that the older girl was blushing slightly.

"Oh, alright then how about Tsu-chan?" Miyuki stuttered, since the question had caught her completely off guard, luckily she had thought about it previously and knew exactly what to say…

"Yay, that is perfect I love it Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa stated happily as she interlocked her arm with the meganekko and pulled the now blushing girl to the train station.

Kagami had ran all the way to Konata's house and stopped by the front door to catch her breath before going inside, it was unlocked thanks to the forgetful moe queen and Kagami took this opportunity to quietly slip inside.

"Please honey bunny, go upstairs and rest; I will take care of the chores." Sojiro pleaded with his daughter who was currently clean up the living room.

"I'm _cough, cough, cough_ fine." The blunette stated as she steadied herself, her head was a little cloudy and her coughing had almost knocked her down it since it was pretty violent.

"You don't look or sound fine to me little missy." Konata trembled slightly as heard this voice, she slowly turned around to see Kagami standing their arms folded and tapping one foot.

"Hey Kagamin~…" Konata said in a weak voice, a little frightened at what the younger girl was doing there.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kagami said angrily; she wasn't mad at Konata, but she was mad that Konata kept her illness a secret and Kagami knew well and good it was because she ran off into the storm last night that she got sick.

"I said I never get sick and I don't! I didn't want to worry you…" Konata said in a loud and proud voice at first, but the last part of her sentence was so soft and sincere that it almost made Kagami want to cry…

"Mr. Izumi if you would please make her some soup." Kagami asked as she grabbed Konata's hand and began to pull her towards her room.

Sojiro just nodded, walking into the kitchen as Konata began to put up a fight. "I'm not sick Kagami; let me go I don't want to stay in bed, no, NO!" Konata clung to a piece of furniture much like a child would and held on with all her might, since she was sick it wasn't that much.

"If you are going to act like this then you leave me no choice." Kagami sighed as she picked up the smaller girl and slung her over her right shoulder without much difficulty; Kagami's right arm was securely locked around Konata's legs so that the blunette wouldn't fall.

Konata was absolutely shocked at the tsundere's straightforwardness and as they passed by the hallway mirror Konata could see that she had gained a bright pink blush from the whole ordeal. The two made it to Konata's room and without much difficulty Kagami pulled the covers of Konata's bed back before placing the loli on it.

"See now that wasn't so bad and now you are all comfy." Kagami said with a caring smile as she tucked the smaller girl in, noticing Konata's blush for the first time.

"Thanks…" Konata whispered, trying hard to think of a way to embarrass Kagami so that the attention was off of her, as well as giving her the upper hand once again.

"Are you sore anywhere? Want me to give you another massage?" Kagami asked sweetly and Konata found her chance.

Konata smirked evilly, before making her face look like an innocent child's. "Do you mean it, or do you just want to strip me and take control of my weakened body?" Konata said in a cutesy yet seductive voice.

As soon as the words were out of Konata's mouth Kagami's face exploded a bright red. "No way, don't say stuff like that!" Kagami scolded almost yelling as she looked away from the smaller girl, but she couldn't deny the fact that what Konata had suggested sounded pretty good right then…

Konata flipped off most of the covers and spread her legs slightly as she put her arms above her head. Kagami got a good look at what she was wearing, a bright pink silk tank top with frill on the edges and the same color pink silk shorts that did not quite make it to her knees, and she had a faint red blush.

"Please be gentle Kagami-sama." The otaku whispered barely audible.

"_She is so beautiful."_ Kagami thought as she stared at the older girl. _"If she doesn't stop I won't be able to control myself..."_ Kagami's mind panicked because she could not avert her gaze from the smaller girl, as their eyes locked onto the others.

They stayed like that staring into each other's eyes until Konata's dad started coming up the stairs snapping Kagami out of her trance. "Konata hurry and cover up." She quickly whispered not wanting Konata's dad to get the wrong idea.

Konata weakly did as she was told, wishing her dad would have taken longer to make the soup; Kagami was making such a cute face.

"I brought the soup!" Sojiro said happily, but once he felt the atmosphere in the room he quickly sat the bowl down and let, not wanting to disturb them anymore.

"Thanks Daddy!" Konata called after him, but her voice had become horse so the sound didn't travel far enough for him to hear her, the adrenaline in her system was now gone and she could barely move she was so worn out.

Kagami handed Konata the bowl of soup, but she quickly noticed how much trouble Konata was having and how shaky she was holding the spoon, decided to save Konata from spilling it on herself Kagami took the utensils away from the sickly girl.

"Kagamin~ what are you doing?" Konata asked wondering why Kagami took her food away, just at that moment Konata's stomach growled alerting them both to just how hungry the blunette was.

Kagami didn't answer instead she got a spoonful of soup and gently blew on it to cool it down; she then looked up at Konata with a smile. "Say ahh Konata." Kagami cooed.

"I am not a baby; I can eat on my own!" Konata folded her arms and pouted, looking away from the younger girl, her faint blush returning.

"Come on now Konata say ahh." Kagami cooed again.

Konata made the mistake of looking back at Kagami and was soon captivated by the smile she had. "I can't resist that smile!" Konata thought in horror and she gave in to the bigger girls' pleas and obediently let Kagami feed her.

* * *

"There all done now." Kagami said with a soft giggle as she wiped off Konata's face. "Now go to sleep, you hear me?" Kagami said sternly, but not in a mean way.

"Will you stay with me tonight Kagami?" Konata asked with her cat like grin, already starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah, I will call and let my mom know; now you sleep." Kagami said with another soft giggle as she watched her beloved little Kona nod off and fall asleep.

After calling her mom and getting an okay to staying Kagami drug the Izumi's guest futon into Konata's room and placed it on the floor beside the tiny girl's bed, Kagami gently sat on the bed beside Konata and began to lightly stoke her hair.

Konata's hair was so soft; the blunette must take very good care of it, but upon further stoking Kagami found a bundle of knots and tangles near the center of the back.

"She must not be able to reach…" Kagami couldn't help but smile at the thought of little Kona trying to comb the mass of hair she had. Kagami's hand never stopped its ministrations, but Kagami's eyes began to scan the room and she felt it looked a bit different, maybe less cluttered?

"Yutaka suddenly popped her head into the room to see if her cousin needed anything, knowing what it was like to be sick and not able to get up and get what you need. The littlest girl was a little surprised to see Kagami, but was happy none the less.

"Hello Kagami-sempai, thank you for taking care of Onee-chan." Yutaka bowed, coming into the room completely to do so.

"Hello Yu-chan, is it ok if I call you that?" Kagami asked. _"If I am going to be with Konata her family will be my family so better start treating them as such."_ The tsundere thought with an inward nod.

"Oh, yes that is perfectly fine with me." Yutaka smiled happily and Kagami couldn't help but think she would make the cutest figurine…

"Was there something you needed Yu-chan?" Kagami asked sweetly, still slowly stroking Konata's hair getting a content sigh from the sleeping girl.

"Oh no, I just came to see if Onee-chan needed something, since she has you I will go help uncle with dinner." Yutaka bowed again and turned to leave, but was stopped by a question from Kagami.

"Does Konata's room seem a little different to you?" Kagami asked as she looked around for the second time, still unsure about what was different.

"Oh, yes Onee-chan sold some of her things to get your birthday presents." Yutaka said with a smile, not knowing that Konata had wanted to keep that a secret or how it might make Kagami feel, but Kagami couldn't blame the tiny girl she was just a little airheaded and Kagami defiantly knew all about that.

After Yutaka left Kagami sighed looking down at Konata's sleeping face. "She even sold her anime stuff for me… Thank you…" Kagami whispered as she kissed Konata on the cheek lightly.

"If you get better, tomorrow I will tell you…" Kagami whispered as she lay down beside her love and wrapped the smaller girl in a caring embrace…

* * *

**Ending Notes: The reference is from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, as if you guys didn't know that.**

**I don't catch colds often, but when I do my coughing is insanely violent; almost like I'm trying to cough up a lung! This is what I based Konata's sickness after…**


	10. Does She Love Me?

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone! I would like to give a special shout out to Mr. _Acsuperman_ who helped me find the spelling errors in the last chapter! Also I would like to address _Redline57_'s review: The reason she didn't want to be fed is because it was just them and Kagami was not embarrassed, now if it was in a public place and she was fine and she could get Kagami to feed her Kagami would blush and Konata would be like "Oh yeah just triggered a flag!" But when Kagami isn't blushing she is the one in control and that throws Konata out of her element. Hope this helps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

The first thing Kagami noticed was that she was on Konata's bed, wrapped snuggly in a warm and fluffy blanket. Snapping her eyes open to full attention Kagami noticed that Konata was no long in the bed, or the room for that matter and that meant little miss I've got a fever was up and doing something.

"_If she is still sick she is in big trouble!"_ Kagami thought as she left the comfort of the bed to find and maybe scold her little otaku.

Kagami checked the entire upstairs including the bathrooms and even Yutaka's room, Kagami was just about to head downstairs when a delicious aroma reached her nose. _"Of course, she's in the kitchen!" _Kagami mentally slapped herself; she knew Konata loved to take care of everyone so of course she would be making breakfast.

Konata was busily making a whole bunch of Kagami's favorites that she didn't notice the taller girl come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I hope my Kagamin~ likes it!" Konata quietly hummed to herself.

"_Isn't she just the cutest? Making all this for me…"_ Kagami thought as her stomach rumbled a little, but first thing first, she had to make sure that Konata was feeling all right and wasn't exerting herself. Kagami wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, unintentionally startling her.

"EEP!" Konata squeaked as she quickly turned around to fight off her attacker, armed with the frying pan she had been using only to find Kagami standing there with a huge grin on her face, trying her best not to laugh at the smaller girl.

"You know it's not nice to scare people Kagamin~." Konata said with small giggle and a pout as she set her focus back to whatever she had been cooking.

"Ah sorry, but I needed to check…" Kagami mumbled as she turned Konata to face her and brought their foreheads together, feeling that Konata was still a little warm.

What are you doing Kagami…?" Konata said in a hushed voice as she adverted her eyes, feeling a blush spread a crossed her face at the close proximity to the tsundere.

"You are still sick." Kagami said in a disapproving tone as she stood up straight and used her height advantage to look down on Konata; much like a mom would do when scolding a small child.

"I feel a lot better I promise, plus I needed to cook breakfast!" Konata said quickly trying her best not to look at the tsundere directly in the eyes.

"Why is that?" Kagami asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot slightly.

"Because I know you get hungry and I didn't want you to burn the house down." Konata said cheekily as she smiled that same feline like smile that she always had when teasing Kagami.

Kagami smirked, she should have known that was gonna be Konata's reason and for some reason the comment didn't make her as mad as she thought it would, in fact… "I know what a fire extinguisher is Konata." Kagami said with a small giggle at the look Konata gave her.

It was an exceedingly rare occurrence that Kagami gave a sarcastic reply to one of Konata's jabs and every time she did the smaller girl had to admit defeat, there was no way Konata could fight Kagami in a battle of wits.

"Since you made breakfast already, why don't we eat and then see how you feel after that?" Kagami suggested, Konata nodded happily glad that her lose wasn't punctuated on.

Both girl's sat at the kitchen table and ate the breakfast Konata had prepared, occasionally talking about random off the wall topics in between bites of food. After the two were done Konata stood up and began collecting the dishes from their meal.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Konata asked Kagami for the fifth time since they had started breakfast.

"I am sure; really, you have already made me eat three platefuls!" Kagami giggled as she comically rubbed her stomach.

"Made you I didn't make you eat them I just suggested." Konata laughed as she watched Kagami's face get a rosy tint.

"Well your cooking is just so good, I couldn't help myself." Kagami said with a smile this time making Konata's face light up as she mumbled something incoherent and rushed off to the kitchen. _"The mood is good, I'll tell her when she gets back…"_ Kagami thought happily as she awaited Konata's return.

"Oh, yeah Dad left early today for some school event in another town and Yu-chan is still sleeping, you should see her when she first gets up its so moe!" Konata said with a laugh as she walked back into the dining room.

Kagami quickly stood up and walked over to the otaku, firmly grasping both of the blunette's hands within her own.

"Kagami is something wrong?" Konata asked worriedly, not sure what to make of this situation.

"Konata… There is something very important I need to tell you." Kagami said in a tone of voice Konata had never heard her use; it wasn't one of anger or sadness, but it wasn't really one of happiness either… It was just really, really… Loving?

Konata was rendered immobile by the voice Kagami used and all she could really do was stare into the bright blue sea that was Kagami's eyes. _"Saying love first off might be a bit strong…"_ Kagami thought. "I really like you Konata, not just as a close friend, but as a lover would…" Kagami said as she tried to send her feelings not only through words, but also through her eyes with were locked with Konata's emerald orbs.

Konata just stood there paralyzed as her brain processed what Kagami had just said to her before she started to mutter. "No, no, no this can't be happening." Konata said with a trembling voice as she pushed away from Kagami.

"Konata are you alright?" Kagami asked with worry, think her fever might be acting up.

"You're just not thinking straight that's what it is…" Konata mumbled to herself, completely lost in her own little world.

"I'm thinking just fine, Konata!" Kagami shouted, trying to snap the smaller girl out of her trance like state.

_"It's just not possible."_ Konata thought as tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. _"There is no way she can like someone like me."_

"I take it you don't have any feeling for me, do you?" Kagami asked sadly as she felt warm and uncontrolled tears slide down her cheeks, the sight of Kagami crying was what snapped Konata back into reality.

"That's not true Kagami!" Konata yelled as she slammed her fist into the wall. "I L-l-love you more than anything I have for almost a year now." The otaku said, only breaking down father…

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Kagami asked softly, she should be happy about this revelation, but something about the way that Konata was acting unsettled her.

"Because I don't want to lose everyone, I'm a freak Kagami and I know that if I tell them that I'm Yuri they are all going to leave me!" Konata shrieked, standing at the edge of breaking apart completely.

"That's not true nobody is going to hate you for feeling love and even if the whole world hates you I will be there, because I love you too." Kagami said as she walked up to the blunette with the intention of hugging her, but fate would not let things be that simple.

Konata darted around the taller girl and started slowly walking backwards towards the front door. "No you are confused you are just super happy I got you all those nice gifts, you don't love me it's not possible." Konata said with a slight sob slipping from her throat.

"I am happy that you got me those gifts and I know now why you did, but I do love you Konata, I really do lov…" Kagami couldn't finish since she was cut off by the otaku's scream of what could have been mistaken for pain.

"NO, STOP SAYING THING THAT YOU CAN'T MEAN!" Konata yelled at the top of her lungs as tears started freely flowing down her cheeks. "Nobody can love me I'm a stupid, weak, and useless otaku who is obsessed with the stupidest things, you can't love me Kagami in a few days you will realize that and you will laugh at yourself for being so silly. It hurts… I need to go shopping, but you are welcome to stay here if you want… Bye Kagami…" The blunette said as she ran out the door leaving Kagami alone.

"_What happened to you Konata…? Why can't you except that someone feels love for you?"_ Kagami thought saddened to no end by what she just witnessed. _"I don't know why she is like this, but I am just going to have to prove my love for her just like she did for me with all those gifts…"_ Kagami needed a plan and she was going to need help.

"Kagami-chan I heard yelling, where is cousin?" Yutaka asked worriedly as she came down the stair in a rush, her pajamas on crooked and hair a mess thanks to have been woken up so abruptly.

"_Awe, she really is cute when she first wakes up!"_ Kagami thought happily, but quickly pushed that thought to the side. "Hey Yu-chan, can I talk to you about something?" Kagami asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to her.

"What is it Kagami-chan?" The salmon haired girl asked as she sat down beside Kagami on the couch.

* * *

_**"I love you."**_ Konata could not get Kagami's words out of her head and it was driving her insane. "It's impossible… Nobody will ever love me for who I am…" Konata sighed as she made her way back home, it had been about an hour since the incident and she had just finished her shopping.

_"I sure got a lot more weird looks today than usual, my hair must be messy."_ The small girl thought as she walked, she had not cried for a whole ten minutes and was starting to feel a little bit better when she suddenly heard it. _**"I love you."**_ Nobody was around, but that didn't matter she knew the voice was Kagami's.

Konata had started to cry again, she stopped walking for a moment and lifted her sleeve to look at the scar on her forearm, it wasn't very noticeable, but it brought back terrible memories…

**Start of Flashback**

_"Stop it please!" A young blue haired middle school student yelled in pain as a group of boys viciously beat her in the alley behind the school._

_"Your kind doesn't even deserve to live Izumi!" One boy said with a sneer as he sent a punt kick into the poor blunette's stomach._

_"Help me please!" The young blunette yelled in desperation at__a group of girls walking away just a few yards off she had just been talking to them, but it was all a set up to get her outside and behind the building. "You said we were friends?" Konata yelled, but was silenced with another merciless kick._

"_Yeah right, you think you will ever have friends let alone someone who will actually love you? Well think again trash." Another boy mocked as he hit her in the legs with a two-by-four, hard enough to cut her open._

"_We hate you Izumi, everyone will always hate you." The leader of the group said with an evil grin as he kicked her in the side of the head as the rest of the boys continued to beat her without compassion or mercy…_

**End of Flashback**

"They were right… They were always right…" Konata pulled her sleeve back down and continued walking to her house, crying silently to herself. She forced herself to regain her composure before entering her home, just in case Kagami was still there.

"Hello Onee-chan, welcome back!" Yutaka said happily as she helped Konata by taking the groceries and putting them away for her.

"Hello sempai." Minami said quietly and with a small bow.

"Thanks Yu-chan, hello Minami-chan." Konata said in a raspy voice and it was easy for the other two to tell that she had been crying. "Is Kagami still here?" Konata asked as she glanced around the room since she couldn't see her.

"No, sempai had to leave." Yutaka said with a small and awkward smile as she rejoined the other two by the front door.

"I see, maybe I should see if Miyuki wants to do something." Konata said with a small sigh, just wanting someone's company at the moment to take her mind of the tsundere.

"No you shouldn't!" Yutaka shouted as she and Minami blocked the oldest girl from getting to the phone.

"Why not, do you think she is busy?" Konata asked, confused by the younger girl's actions.

"Well, we wanted you to hang out with us today." Yutaka said with a happy little smile, while Minami quickly shook her head in agreement.

"Oh, okay… You guys do know that if I'm there you won't be able to act all lovey with each other and not get teased right?" Konata said with her cat like grin, actually starting to feel better already.

"Onee-chan we aren't…" Yutaka pouted while as Minami just turned red.

"Let's go have us some fun, because I could sure use it right now!" Konata said with a halfhearted fist pump as the three put on their shoes and left the house.

* * *

"Oi, so you're a Yuri now Hiiragi?" Misao asked with a smirk, as she leaned back in Patty's recliner.

Kagami had gathered her friend's at the American's apartment in order to tell them her secret and ask for their help; those in attendance were Ayano, Misao, Patty, Hiyori, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Kagami asked as she raised a threatening fist, but her deep crimson blush gave away that she was really embarrassed about having this conversation.

"If you both love each other then why isn't she here instead of being out with Yu-chan?" Patty asked quickly before things got violent in her apartment, which she had just finished cleaning.

"Konata for one reason or another doesn't believe that she can be loved…" Kagami said in a depressed voice as her shoulders slumped lightly. "I have Yu-chan and Minami-chan out with her so that we can talk without raising suspicion." Kagami said with a sigh as she sat down on the couch.

"You don't know why she is acting like this?" Miyuki asked softly resting a hand on Kagami's knee in a supportive manner.

"I have no idea why, but she thinks you will all hate her if she tells you… But she has been Yuri for over a year now." Kagami said with another sigh, she had no idea what to do about her little otaku.

"Well I hate her whether she is Yuri or not." Misao huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away from the shocked expressions that the other girls were giving her.

"Do you want me to beat the hell out of you?" Kagami asked viscously as she lunged for Misao only to be held back by Patty and Ayano.

"Why do you dislike Kona-chan so much Misa-chan?" Tsukasa asked sadly, disliking hearing the words 'I hate' come out of anyone's mouth, especially one of her friends when referring to another friend.

"It was her who started it! It was the first day of high school I was walking around the campus with my brother; he had just gone off to talk to someone when I tried to make a new friend and it just happened to be her." Misao said bitterly, anger contorting her cute face.

"What happened?" Kagami demanded, finally she would hear why those two had such a heated rivalry between them.

"I walked up to her with a smile and I asked her what her name was, she said Konata Izumi she asked what mine was and I said Misao Kusakabe." Misao took a slight pause. "She looked at me as if I told her I had killed fifty people that morning and she was next, she screamed for me to get away from her and that she never wanted to see the likes of me again, the she just ran away." Misao concluded her story with a depressed sigh.

"So you didn't do anything?" Kagami asked suspiciously, but who could blame her? Misao's story just didn't make any sense; Konata wasn't like that at all.

"Honest, I did nothing to her and she hates me." Misao said with a frown, upset that Konata didn't like her bubbly personality.

"Well once I convince her that I love her, I will ask for her side of the story." Kagami said with a smile as she put her hand on Misao's should, Kagami knew what it meant to Misao to be loved by everyone and how her hatred for Konata was killing her inside.

"Why don't we all go out tomorrow and you can treat her to whatever she wants? I know it's not the best plan, but it's a start at least." Patty said with a cheerful voice trying to bring the atmosphere up a little after Misao's downer of a story.

"Sounds good, but before I forget I want to thank you all for excepting us even though we are Yuri, but I ask that you don't let her know that you know until I can get her to open up to me." Kagami said as her eyes started to tear up unintentionally.

"I think Hiiragi needs a group hug!" Misao shouted as all the girl's in the room suddenly attacked the older twin and got her in a death hug.

"I can't breathe you guys!" Kagami laughed, feeling so happy that she had such great friends.

_"I may still have it; I won't say anything till I know for sure."_ Miyuki thought super happy that her efforts were going to pay off and she was going to get to see the romance she had always wanted to see.

_"After Onee-chan has settled everything I will tell her."_ Tsukasa thought with a grin.

* * *

The three girls exempt from the group were currently hanging out at the mall; Konata had gotten back her normal spunky attitude and the three were having a lot of fun.

"Hey, do you two want some free ice-cream?" Konata asked suddenly, a mischievous smile adorning her face.

"How would we get free ice-cream Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked airheadedly.

"Okay this is the plan." Konata said as the three got into a group huddle so she could tell them what to do in secret.

"Um, sempai I don't think that I can…" Minami started to protest, but was cut short by the happy little girl the suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Come on Minami-chan it will be fun!" Yutaka said with a smile as she looked up at the mint haired girl with her big green eyes.

"Yeah Minami-chan it will be fun!" Konata said mimicking Yutaka's tone of voice, grabbing the tallest girl's other arm.

Minami looked from one set of pleading green eyes to the other and found herself unable to tell them no, there happened to be a semi large group of people around the ice-cream and none of them knew they were about to be had.

"Look Onee-chan ice-cream!" Yutaka squealed cutely as she pulled on Minami's arm and pointed in the direction of the stand.

"Can we get some Onee-chan? Pretty please…?" Konata begged loudly, matching the same little girl's voice that her cousin had used.

People turned to look at who was shouting all of a sudden and saw what appeared to be three sisters, Konata and Yutaka were hold each of Minami's hands in the way small children usually do and to drive the deception home Konata and Yutaka were skipping , getting people to murmur thing about them being so cute at that age.

"Sorry, but we don't have the money for ice-cream today." Minami said in a caring, yet stern tone of voice, surprising the smaller girl's slightly at Minami's acting skills.

"Please Onee-chan? PLEASE?" Konata shouted as she began to pull on Minami's sleeve and tried to get the taller girl closer to the stand, Yutaka on the other hand just started to fake cry.

"Onee-chan is so mean!" Yutaka sobbed as she brought one hand up to her face in the manner a small child would.

"I'm sorry, but we can't…" Minami stated as she started to drag the two of them away from the ice-cream stand.

Konata had to think quick and out of impulse… "Bye, bye ice-cream." Konata said with a sniffle as she waved to the man behind the counter and she knew that she had got him.

"Please wait!" The man yelled out to them, making Minami turn to face him. "You can have some for free today, if it will bring a smile to these two cuties faces." The man said with a smile as he watched Yutaka and Konata's faces brighten.

"Oh, we don't want to be a bother…" Minami stated and just hit the whole thing home.

"Nonsense here take as much as you like of any flavor!" The man said as he made up each of their ice-cream cones.

"What do you two say to the nice man?" Minami asked as she looked at the two smaller girl with a smile.

"THANK YOU!" They both cheered in unison.

The three girls' made it outside the mall before bursting into giggles; the group was walking to the train station and laughing amongst each other at how well the others did in their little scam, both of the smaller girl's still holding Minami's hands.

"You did a great job Minami-chan!" Yutaka said with a smile as she hung on the mint haired girl's left arm, still eating her ice-cream.

"I agree, you pulled off that part perfectly!" Konata said with a light nod as she finished off her own cone, still holding Minami's right arm.

"Thank you. You both did a great job as well, but um why are you still holding on to me?" A blushing Minami asked noticing that they had yet to release her arms.

"Because were you little sisters and you need to protect us." Konata said confidently, while Yutaka just nodded in agreement. "Besides I know you love to have a certain red head cling to you." Konata said teasingly as she prodded Minami's side with her elbow, increasing the taller girl's blush.

Just then, Konata's cell phone went of playing _**'Paradise lost'**_ signaling her she had got a new text.

"It's from Kagami…" Konata said quietly as she read the message.

"What does it say Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked, wondering if the others had come up with a plan.

"She wants me to hang out with all of you tomorrow… I don't think I can, I have so many games to play…" Konata said trying to find an excuse to say no, but was having a hard time in doing so.

"I think you should go with us!" The smallest girl cheered happily trying to be supportive.

"Yes it will be fun sempai." Minami assured.

"Okay, I'll go… I hope it won't be awkward…" Konata sighed as she replied to the text.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Wow would you look at all the drama, but I hope the last little bit made it tolerable? Life can't always be fluffy goodness and I really wanted to show a little about Konata's past… There will be more of her past surface in the upcoming chapters so look forward to it!**

**Minori Chihara sings the song Paradise Lost; she is also the voice actor for Yuki Nagato and Minami Iwasaki.**


	11. Theme Park Troubles

**Authors Notes: I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, it means so much to me! Okay so this chapter gives you some insight into Konata's past and brings us one-step forward in Kagami's love plan! Sorry this one is so big, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it in half…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

**NANAKON LOGGED ON**

**NANAKON: Hey Konata what's up?**

**KONAKONA: Hey sensei…**

**NANAKON: Uh-oh, you're using three periods, what's wrong?**

**KONAKONA: …**

**NANAKON: I can't help if you won't talk.**

**KONAKONA: Do you have a few minutes? It might take a little while…**

**NANAKON: Always for you Konata, now tell me what is wrong.**

…

…

**NANAKON: So all that happened huh?**

**KONAKONA: What should I do sensei?**

**NANAKON: Well first off I think that it would be best for you to go today.**

**KONAKONA: But what if it is weird between us? And everyone is going, what if they all found out…**

**NANAKON: I don't think anything will be weird between you and Hiiragi unless you make it weird, as for the others if she is a good friend she would not have told them once she saw how scared you were. **

**NANAKON: Is she a good friend?**

**KONAKONA: She is a great friend, which is why I love her so much. She is a tsundere and a little hard to get along with at first, but she is so kind and big hearted…**

**NANAKON: Then go, act like you always do and everything should be fine!****And Konata people can love you besides your family; those guys didn't know how sweet you could be.**

**KONAKONA: You always help me so much you are the best.**

**NANAKON: Anytime! And remember if you have any problems come see your big sis ok?**

**KONAKONA: Ok, thank you Nee-san, I love you.**

**NANAKON: Love you more!**

**KONAKONA: Giggles. X3**

**KONAKONA LOGGED OFF**

Konata felt refreshed; Nanako had become somewhat of a surrogate big sister to her and the older blonde always knew what to say to make Konata feel better, the blunette glanced down at her clock and noticed it was almost time for her and Yu-chan to head out and with that in mind Konata got up to get dressed.

Konata chose a pair of pastel pink panties complete with matching bra, after her undergarments were decided upon Konata chose to wear her signature tan shorts as well as a black tee shirt with Haruhi on the front.

A pair of tan flip-flops completed the look, satisfied with her appearance Konata skipped out of her room and down to the kitchen to make a snack before they had to leave.

"Hey Daddy, do you want a snack?" Konata asked with a humming tone as she buried her head in the fridge, hoping that getting closer to the food would make tasty thing appear.

"No sweetie that's okay, don't you and Yu-chan need to be going soon?" The older man asked casually from the couch.

"Yeah we are going as soon as little miss Yu-chan is ready." Konata said with a slightly sadder tone, since she wasn't able to find anything good in their fridge to snack on.

"I am ready now Onee-chan!" The tiniest girl said cheerfully as she popped out of absolutely nowhere, scaring her uncle and cousin to death.

"Yu-chan you can't keep doing that, from now on you have to stomp really loud as you walk so we know you are coming…" Konata said breathily as she clutched her chest afraid her heart would beat right on out of it if she weren't carful.

"Oh, okay I can do that!" The younger girl smiled happily.

* * *

Minami, Patty, and Hiyori were waiting at the train station for the two smaller girls, they were late, and Minami was getting antsy.

"Calm down a little Minami-chan, they will be here soon." Patty said with a suppressed giggle as she patted her friends' shoulders reassuringly.

"I am worried about them…" Minami said in a distant voice as she stared down the road.

"Minami that face… ACK I need tissues!" Hiyori shouted as she began rummaging through her bag to try and find anything that would quell her nosebleed. It just wasn't fair that even without Yutaka around, Hiyori still had the most perverse thoughts about the two…

A soft thumping sound alerted the three girls that something was coming there direction and when they turned to see what it was all three of their jaws dropped as they stared wide-eyed with a blush slowly dominating there face's, although a different reason for each of the three.

Yutaka had a look of pure determination, emphasized by her tongue protruding from the corner of her mouth, as she walked towards them lifting each leg high and stomping it back down as she walked.

"ACK forget the tissues where is my paper!" The manga artist shouted franticly as she whipped out her sketch pad and began to scribble in it furiously, occasionally wiping her nose with the back of her hand so to stop the blood from making a mess.

"It was you who did this; there is no one else capably of creating such a moe situation!" Patty said with a cheer as the two smaller girls finally reached the group.

"Yep I am the master." Konata said simply as she leaned over and gave an approving nod to Hiyori's art.

"Are you alright Minami-chan, your face is all red." Yutaka asked as she motioned for the taller girl to bend down, which she did. Yutaka placed the back of her hand on Minami's forehead to check her temperature, which wasn't high much to her relief.

"I am fine, but how about you? Did something happen on the way here?" Minami asked still bent over and still very close to Yutaka's face, but the smaller of the two didn't seem to mind it very much.

"No I'm fine." Yutaka smiled brightly as the two suddenly got trapped in the gaze of the other and with their faces being so close…

"PATTY HELP ME, I CAN'T STOP MY NOSEBLEED AND DRAW AT THE SAME TIME!" Hiyori shouted manically as she tried to focus on the perfect scene in front of her, Patty ran to Hiyori's side and began tending to her nose with a laugh.

Yutaka and Minami quickly backed away from one another, bright crimson blushes on both of their cheeks, while Konata simply laughed at the whole show playing out in front of her.

After a few minutes of waiting the train they needed finally pulled up and let them board , but as they found a few spare seats something clicked in Konata's head and that was the fact that she still had no idea where they were going.

"Hey Patty where are we going to anyway, I was never told." Konata asked her American friend since she was the only one sitting close to her at the moment.

"That's the point, Kagami-sempai told us not to tell you." Patty said with a mischievous grin as she waved her finger in the air.

"Ah so miss Kagami wants to be sneaky huh?" Konata said with a stifled laugh, but her mind was franticly trying to figure out the reason Kagami would want to hide something so trivial from her. Konata didn't get to ponder the questions she had for very long, because the train ride was shorter then she had expected.

"We finally made it!" Patty shouted boisterously as she exited the train, startling a few of the other passengers.

"We're over here you guys!" Kagami shouted waving her head above her head so they could spot her easier.

Konata glanced over to see the rest of their crew standing beside Kagami and for a brief second her eyes met those of the older twins… Konata didn't have time to think right now so she chose one of the other girls at random and ran.

"Ayano-chan catch me!" Konata shouted as she jumped at the orange haired girl and grabbed her into a big hug, successfully embarrassing the poor girl.

"Hello to you as well Kona-chan." Ayano laughed nervously, giving the smaller girl a hug back. Ayano looked at Kagami with an apologetic look written into her facial featchers.

Kagami started to feel that rage begin to build up in her gut yet again; she couldn't help it, every time she saw Konata get clingy with other girls she just wanted to scream and so help her if Konata ever got clingy with a boy…

"Konata get off Ayano right now!" Kagami shouted, a little harsher then she had meant too.

"_I find out now or never…"_ Konata thought nervously as she looked over at Kagami with a smile. "Awe, is my tsundere jealous~?" Konata said in a sing song type of voice as she ran over and latched onto Kagami.

"_She's trying to act like nothing happened…"_ Kagami thought sadly. "Oi, why do you have to cling on me when I tell you to get off other?" Kagami asked with a sigh as she lightly bopped Konata on the head, making the smaller girl release her hold.

"Kagami is so cold." Konata said with a mock smile as she rubbed the top of her head as if it hurt. _"Good it's back to normal…"_ Konata thought with a mixture of happiness and sorrow.

"_She really wants to drop everything that happened…" _Kagami thought, a small frown on her lips._ "But I'm not going to let her, I will find out why you can't accept my love and then I'll prove to you my feelings are genuine."_

"Can we just go already?" Misao asked impatiently, snapping Kagami from her thoughts and allowing the tsundere to put on a smile before Konata noticed.

"Yeah if everyone's here then let's go." Kagami said happily as the group filed out of the train station and onto the street.

The group had been walking for a few minutes and Konata still had no idea where they were headed, so she decided to find out and who better to trick into telling her then the airhead herself. "Hey Tsukasa, come here." Konata whispered stealthily so the Kagami wouldn't hear.

"What is it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked with the same hushed tone of voice.

"I forgot where we are going, what is the name of it again?" Konata asked with an innocent smile, but on the inside she was laughing evilly at how easy it was to defy Kagami… Or so she thought…

"Well Onee-chan said it was called…" But that was as far as Tsukasa got before her sister's voice pierced the silence of the group.

"Tsukasa what did I tell you about secrets?" Kagami asked sternly making Tsukasa jump and back away from the blue haired girl, much to her chagrin.

"Not fair, why can't I know?" Konata whined as she threw her head back and pouted.

"We are there so you can just stop your pouting now." Kagami said with a sigh, a rosy red blush on her cheeks. _"Or I might die from the sheet cuteness of the face you are making."_ Kagami added in her mind.

"Oh, it's a theme park?" Konata said to herself absently as she looked up at the sign. "That's cool; I just hope I brought enough cash too…" The otaku was talking to herself more than anyone else really as she rummaged through her bag.

"Onee-chan…" Yutaka said quietly as she tugged on her cousin's sleeve in an innocent manner.

"Where did it go I know it was in my bag before I left the house?" Konata said desperately as she rooted through her bag a little more forcefully.

"Onee-chan!" Yutaka said a little more forcefully, Konata could hear her little cousin's voice filled with guilt.

"Do you know where it went Yu-chan?" Konata asked as she looked down at Yutaka in the same way a big sister would if she found out her favorite shirt was missing and knew exactly who took it.

"Kagami-chan said to take it out of your bag before we left the house so it is on the table at home…" Yutaka stated ashamed with herself as she generally looked down, Konata just rested her hand on top of the salmon haired girl's head to let her know she wasn't made.

"_Kagami-chan though…?"_ Konata was a bit confused by this, but now wasn't the time. "Why would you tell Yu-chan to do that?" Konata asked looking at the taller girl who had a small smile on her face; those two reminded her of Inori and herself…

"I can't have you waste all your money, so today everything is on me." Kagami said, as she presented Konata with an admissions ticket.

"If you insist…" Konata mumbled as she looked away, trying to not get any more of a blush then she already had.

"So what shall we do?" Miyuki asked kindly once they all had their tickets and were inside the park.

"I wanna ride the Scrambler!" Misao shouted as she ran in the direction of the large metal machine, waving her arms up and down once she got in the rides line, signaling for them to hurry.

"You guys go ahead I don't feel like riding any rides today." Konata laughed shakily as she walked over to a bench and sat down, nervous smile adorning her face.

"Why don't you want to ride any ride Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked sweetly.

"I just don't do theme park rides; I am more of a carnival game kind of gal." Konata said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. There was more to it than that, but she didn't want them to laugh at her for it…

"Nope, you are going to ride some rides and that is final." Kagami simply stated as she and an ever quick on her feet Patty grabbed the smaller girl under the arms and began to carry her towards the Scrambler.

"I guess one couldn't hurt." Konata said as she looked up at the ride, judging this one to not be so bad.

Patty, Kagami, Konata, Misao, Hiyori, and Miyuki all got on the Scrambler; however, it was Misao, Patty, and Hiyori the looked the worst when they all came off.

"I told you two not to spin it so fast." The manga artist complained to her two friends as the came stumbling off the exit ramp.

"It's better when you make it go fast…" Patty said as she tried to stand up straight, but instead almost face planted in the dirt.

Feeling a little sick the group found some park benches and decided to wait a little bit before getting on anymore rides. It wasn't long until Konata felt a tug on her sleeve, the otaku opened an eye to see Yutaka standing there smiling at her… Crap…

"Hey Onee-chan would you like to come with me, Minami-chan, and Tsukasa-chan on the Train Ride?" Yutaka asked with her big pleading and innocent eyes… Crap…

"I really don't like theme park rides, I…" Konata looked into her little cousin's eyes and saw a younger of herself who longed to have friend's to play with… She just couldn't say no… Crap!

Konata stood up with a sigh as Yutaka and Tsukasa cheered, Konata heard the others giggling for some reason, but didn't think much of it. "Why didn't you just make Kagami come, or something?" Konata questioned.

"Because she said she wouldn't go on the little kid rides." Tsukasa said with a smile as the man fastened her and Konata to the little car.

_"Wow that makes me feel a lot better about this." _Konata thought sarcastically, after a quick look around Konata noticed that everyone on the train ride was a little kid accompanied by an older guardian.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that I am supposed to be a little kid so you can get on?" Konata said with a small frown as she poked Tsukasa in the ribs, her answer was a little giggle before the ride started.

As the four got off the ride, the man at the gate gave her and Yutaka a lollipop.

_"That was so embarrassing."_ Konata thought with a sigh. _"At least everyone doesn't know..."_ The blunette then turned the corner and saw her friends laughing loudly and she just knew that they had been watching.

"Hey Konata that was great, you were so cute when Tsukasa-chan convinced you to raise your hands." Patty laughed, tears welling in her eyes. "Just like a little kid!"

Konata's cheeks instantly caught fire as she looked away; she knew humoring Tsukasa was a bad idea.

"Where is Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked with an innocent smile, not noticing she was the reason behind Konata's teasing.

"She went to the gift shop with Ayano and Takara-san." Misao said with a slight grunt and after a moment of conversation the group headed towards the gift shop.

* * *

The group spent the next hour or so getting on different rides and such; they were now standing in the middle of the park trying to decide what to do next.

"What do you wanna ride Konata?" Kagami looked over her shoulder at the smaller girl as she asked.

"How many times must I say I don't want to ride any?" Konata answered Kagami's question with one of her own, which annoyed the taller girl.

"Fine I will pick the next one then." Kagami said with a snort as she began looking around at all rides they had yet to ride on.

"Yeah, yeah you do that I am going to find some shade." Konata said dismissively as she started to walk away, only to be grabbed by Kagami.

"We are riding that one!" Kagami said happily as she pointed at the Ferris-Wheel, the ride that all lovers have to ride and therefore her and Konata had to ride it, even though they weren't technically a couple yet…

"No way am I riding that one!" Konata said in panic at even the thought of riding that specific ride.

"That is what you said about all of them, now let's go!" Kagami said with a sigh as she and Patty began to drag Konata yet again to the ride, but if she didn't know any better she would have said Konata was putting up a bigger fight for this one then the others.

"No you don't understand I can't ride that one." Konata said as she made a valiant effort to get away, but ultimately failed under the might of her two bigger friends.

"It holds six; me, Patty Konata, and Misao anyone else want to ride with us?" Kagami asked as she got in line.

"I would love to ride." Miyuki said.

"I would as well." Ayano piped in.

"Ok us three on this side and you three on that side." Kagami said as she and the shaking blunette boarded the ride.

**The right side of the box was Konata, then Kagami, then Patty. The left side was Miyuki, then Ayano, then Misao. Konata and Miyuki are facing.**

As the ride started to move, the little otaku started to shake more violently.

"Are you ok Konata?" Kagami asked wondering if this was a good idea after she saw her friends' state. The blunette was looking straight at her hands, which were going white from how hard she was gripping the handle bar, and she was trembling all over.

"Konata-san do you have a fear of heights?" Miyuki asked quickly, noticing all the sign a little too late. Miyuki got her answer as their box reached the top and the person conducting the ride felt it necessary to stop them, the wind was stronger up there and the box started to shake back and forth… That had done it for the poor girl as a single tear slid down Konata's cheek as she stared wide eyed at her hands.

_"No I don't cry! They beat that out of me!"_ Konata yelled at herself for being a baby about these kinds of things. _"But lately I can't seem to help it."_ Just then another huge gust rocked their box even more, cause Konata to nearly pass out, tears occasionally falling from her face.

"It's okay Konata we're almost down." Kagami said comfortingly as she tried to calm Konata down, but the otaku didn't even acknowledge that someone was talking to her. _"It's my fault for forcing her to ride this…"_

Ayano could see the guilt in Kagami's eyes and gently put her hand on the twin tailed girl's shoulder, Kagami looked up at her mouthed the words thank you before turning her attention back to helping Konata.

The ride soon ended and all the girl's got off one by one until only Konata was left sitting in the tiny box, Misao and Patty went to tell the others what happened, while Kagami, Ayano, and Miyuki tried to get Konata out of her seat with the help of the woman running the ride.

"It is okay now, you are on the ground." The women said kindly, having dealt with things like this before.

"I…I…I'm so sorry." Konata choked out trying her best to hold back her tears.

Nobody understood why Konata was apologizing until the woman noticed that the floor of the box was wet, she bent down and whispered to Kagami. "She was so scared she wet herself, would you mind giving her your jacket to cover up until you can get to the locker room?"

Kagami looked at the floor of the box and the nodded as she climbed into it. "Hey Konata, here use this till we get you to the locker room." Kagami said as she held out her jacket.

Konata had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, now all her friends knew her greatest fear, and they all saw her wet herself. "Thanks Kagami…" Konata said as she stepped out of the box still dripping a little, but the jacket did a fine job covering it and nobody noticed as they made their way to the locker room.

Kagami had her arm around Konata's shoulders and was trying her best to comfort the girl. "You guys go enjoy the rest of the day we will meet up with you soon, oh and Miyuki that thing we were looking at in the gift shop while they were on the Train Ride could you buy that?" Kagami handed Miyuki her wallet.

"Of course, I will be right back." Miyuki said as all the girls left the tsundere and the otaku alone in the locker room.

* * *

"First off let's get those wet clothes off, it may be summer, but you will still catch a cold." Kagami said tenderly, not wanting to upset Konata further as she led the blunette into the shower room.

"Alright Kagami…" Konata said with a sniffle as she stripped down and jumped into a warm shower, feeling just a little bit better.

"Are you in here Kagami-san?" Miyuki called softly as Kagami walked back into the main part of the locker room.

"Thanks so much Miyuki, you are a lifesaver." Kagami said as she hugged the younger girl out of instinct.

"Kagami-san I also want you to have this." Miyuki said as she handed Kagami a small envelope, upon opening it Kagami found a small certificate inside. Miyuki then explained what the contents of the envelope meant and what it was to be used for.

"Can I really have this Miyuki?" Kagami asked in dumbfounded shock, never once thinking something like this would happen.

"I want to do anything I can to get you two together, I have thought for a long time you two were perfect for each other." Miyuki said happily with a soft smile.

Kagami blushed. "There is so much planning, I have to get a hotel and..." However, Miyuki stopped her short.

"Leave everything to me, okay Kagami-san?" Miyuki giggled and so did Kagami as they hugged once more.

"Thank you again Miyuki." Kagami said as her blush started to fade.

"Any time, now I will let you get back to comforting poor Konata-san." With that Miyuki left.

Kagami walked back to the shower room and found Konata had just finished and had a towel wrapped around her. "I don't have money for the dryers." Konata said in an ashamed voice still not looking up at Kagami.

"Don't worry I bought these for you." Kagami said as she handed Konata some clothes.

"Thank you…" Konata went into a dressing booth and quickly came back out dressed in her new clothes. A pair of pale green panties was hidden by a single white dress that gave Konata the appearance of an angel, also to help her hair dry Konata had put it up into a ponytail.

Kagami was stunned she had imagined Konata would look great in those clothes, but she never thought she would look so angelic. "You're so beautiful Kona." Kagami said as she watched Konata's face slowly darken to the shade of a cherry's

Konata wasn't sure what embarrassed her more, Kagami telling her she was beautiful or the fact that she had called her 'Kona'…

"I guess we should go find the other…" Konata said, again refusing to look Kagami in the face as she tried to walk passed the taller girl, with no such luck.

"Come here and sit by me." Kagami said with a smile as she patted part of the bench right next to her, Konata sat down and Kagami wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the little girl and holding her close.

"Now tell me why you can't accept my love Kona."

The blunette didn't like this question and tried her best to squirm away, but quickly found that she had no chance of escape. "It is the same reason why I'm a Yuri…" Konata said weakly and Kagami could hear the pain in her voice clearer than the words themselves, after a deep and shaky breath Konata continued.

"My mother died when I was two so I never really knew her, needless to say I had no idea how to act girly when I was little…" Konata said as tears rolled down her face, since she was unable to stop them by her own will as Kagami cuddled her a little closer.

"When Mommy died Daddy just… Lost it… Every time he looked at me he saw Mommy and he hated it, it felt like he hated me… Other than to feed me and keep me safe he didn't have a lot to do with me for most of my life." Konata sobbed and Kagami could tell how much this conversation was hurting her, but she had to know or nothing would get better.

"But Konata your Dad is…" Kagami started, but Konata continued anyways.

"I know I said he got me into anime and manga and he did, just not the way I said." The blunette took a deep breath to try to control the tears. "I thought if I did the same things he did he would like me more, he has told me he is sorry for that and that is why he does so much for me now, but until I turned 16 I think, he had nothing really to do with me."

Kagami was completely speechless not only did she not have a mom growing up, but also she did not really have a dad either.

"So I got into all the weird Dating Sims, which I thought was normal so when I got into grade school I talked about what I knew, all the kids found out what a freak I was and completely ignored me nobody even talked to me except the teachers." Konata was crying a little harder now as more bad memories flooded her mind.

"Konata…" Kagami started to say, but was again stopped by Konata's story.

"So for that time I grew up almost completely alone, then I moved on to middle school…" Konata paused as she took another deep breath. "A few of the boys from my grade school move to the same middle school as me and started telling everyone about the freak Izumi, I had no chance at making friends there." Konata broke the hug and looked at Kagami with red puffy eyes.

_"She has been hurt so bad in her life, why? She is such a sweet person."_ Kagami thought angrily at the people who had hurt her sweet angel.

"One day after school a group of boys walked up to me, half were my old classmates. The leader and oldest one of the group did the talking he asked me about my hobbies, he sounded so sincere and I was so desperate for a friend I told him about everything, then it happened." Konata sobbed a couple times before she continued.

"Before I knew it I had been slapped in the face and knocked to the ground. They were all laughing at me as I laid there, I tried to get up and fight back, but it was no use the leader punched me in the gut so hard it knocked the wind out of me and I started to cry." Konata's tears were falling softly now and Kagami knew she was holding them back the best she could.

"The more I cried the more they hit me, every day after school no matter where I tried to exit they found me and beat me, saying things like 'Quit crying you deserve this' and eventually I took it without crying. I don't cry anymore Kagami I'm not weak!" Konata shouted as she proved herself wrong by crying harder.

_"Not true Kona I have never seen anyone more weak then you are right now." _Kagami thought dejectedly, feeling the need to cry as well, but fighting it off.

"They thought it was a fun game and I was their toy, that is why I'm so athletic but don't do any sports Kagami, I had to be quick to out run them for almost my whole time being at middle school I would try to run away and they would catch, and beat me." Konata said as she shifted herself on the bench.

"That is why I'm not smart; I spent all my time worrying about them or hiding myself and my sorrow in my gaming world, not studying." Konata looked down ashamed.

_"And I always get on to her about it, the truth is she wouldn't know how since she had never done it before."_ Kagami was feeling more sadness well up inside her for her love.

"So finally I got faster and was able to run away from them, the cuts and bruises started to fade and I felt like things were going to be okay, then a group of girls came up to me one day and said they were wrong to judge me the way they were and they wanted to be friends." Konata's voice was dripping with sorrow, and Kagami knew that this was not going to end well.

"They lured me away from the main school building and into an ally were I was jumped by the group of boys, they beat me to a new extreme Kagami they beat me with weapons." Konata lifted her new dresses sleeve and showed Kagami the scar on her arm, and then she pulled it up in the back and showed her the scar on her back.

"They told me no one could ever love me and it is true." Konata said bitterly. "They told me they were going to kill me, if my cousin Yui had not been driving by…" At this point Konata broke into full blown sobbing as Kagami grabbed her and pulled her close.

"That is why I hate boys Kagami and that is why no one can ever love me." Konata sobbed as she cried into Kagami's shirt.

"Shhh, it's ok now, it's ok I'm here for you." Kagami comforted rubbing the small girls back; Konata had gone through a lot and had a pretty horrible childhood, but Kagami was going to make sure that this girl was well loved from now on; she would protect her little Kona at all costs.

After about ten minutes, Konata quieted down, and Kagami spoke first. "I don't care what those nasty boys said you can be loved, you have a ton of friends who love you for who you are, and you have me who loves you with all my heart." Kagami said as she wiped the tears from the blunette's cheeks.

"But it is not possible." The little otaku whined.

"Then let me prove it to you, come with me to Tokyo this weekend, just me and you." Kagami said with a smile. "I will treat you."

"But Kagami…" Konata could not finish because Kagami put a finger on her lips.

"Please let me prove my love for you." Kagami said with a never wavering genuine smile.

"Okay Kagami you win I'll go, but you won't convince me because I know the truth." Konata said as she forced a small smile onto her lips.

"We will see." Kagami said with a small giggle as she lightly kissed Konata's nose.

* * *

Are you sure it is alright to leave without telling them?" Konata asked as she waited for the next train with Kagami.

"Yeah, I sent them a text to let them know." Kagami said with a smile, she was bursting with happiness because Konata insisted they hold hands all the way to their homes, and Kagami could not be happier. _"Three more days and I will prove my love for you thanks to Miyuki." _Kagami thought as their train pulled in._ "And I won't let you hurt anymore."_

With that, they boarded the train still holding hands.

* * *

**Ending Notes: I kind of like Nanako in the motherly role, but that won't fit in the way I want my story to go so she takes a place as the older sister figure.**

**The Scrambler is a ride at an amusement park near where I live it goes in all different directions and you can control the spin speed.**

**What could Konata be afraid of? I decided Heights.**


	12. I'll Prove My Love

**Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to post this one, but I had a pretty go idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Kagami was busily packing for her and Konata's trip into the city, while going over the plan she had made in her mind.

_"Now Konata won't accept my love unless I do something big to prove it…"_ Kagami thought as she packed a pair of shorts into a red duffle bag. _"That is why I can't chicken out now, Miyuki went through all that trouble to get the hotel and send the video…"_ However, her older sister entering her room cut Kagami's thoughts short.

"Hey Kagami, one of you teacher is here to see you." Matsuri said with a snicker as she led the tall blonde haired women into the eldest twin's room. The brunette was sure that Kagami was going to get in some kind of trouble; why else would her teacher be here?

"Oh, hello Kuroi-sensei… What did you need from me?" Kagami asked slightly puzzled at what her history teacher could want from her.

"I came to talk to you about Konata." The older women said sternly, although she cracked a small grin when she saw how fluster Kagami was getting. _"Konata didn't lie it is super easy to make this girl red."_ Nanako thought to herself, not voicing her thoughts.

"_What did she say to Kuroi-sensei?"_ Kagami wondered in her mind as she turned her attention back to packing her bag. "What about her?" Kagami stuttered, feeling Nanako's burning stare on her the entire time.

"I don't want to see her hurt." Nanako said bluntly and her words seemed to freeze Kagami, they sounded like words a mom would use or at the very least a caring big sister.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami asked as she locked gazes with her teacher, one could almost see sparks flying they were looking at each other so intensely.

"If this is all some kind of joke…" Nanako started to threaten, but was swiftly interrupted by the tsundere.

"I would never joke about my love for that sweet and angelic little otaku!" Kagami shouted in pure and unfettered rage; who did this woman think she was? Just waltzing into her house to insult her love for Konata, Kagami was beyond pissed.

Nanako just stood there staring at Kagami with a glare that rivaled Kagami's on the terms of deadly and that scared the younger girl, making her rethink the idea of yelling at a teacher. Those thoughts of fear were quickly dismissed as the older woman started to laugh and loudly at that.

"What is so funny?" Kagami felt her anger coming back, but Nanako quickly brushed it off.

"Angelic wouldn't have been my first choice in describing Konata, but hey she's your lover." Nanako said with a fanged grin, much like that of Misao's only Nanako's was cuter since she had had more practice in pulling it off.

"You are terrible; you got me all worked up just like Konata would have!" Kagami pouted as she returned her attention back once again to her half packed duffle bag.

"Well she is my little sister, what did you expect?" Nanako laughed, but noticed she was getting a confused sidelong glance from the tsundere.

"How exactly does that work?" Kagami asked as she watched her teacher sit on her bed and then motioned for Kagami to do the same, which she reluctantly did.

Nanako leaned back on her elbows as she remembered the day well. "I think it was right after middle school graduation, she was walking home and I was coming out of a bar." Nanako sighed, that was a good bar too…

"Konata was cut all over and she was crying silently to herself as she walked, so many people kept passing her and I couldn't stand it so I to her to come back to my place." Nanako was all smiles now as she continued. "I was drunk and she was a minor so I'm surprised we made it back to my apartment, but we did."

Kagami noticed two things; the first was that her teacher was smiling happily and telling this story like it was her favorite memory, therefore Nanako must care a great deal for Konata. What really cemented this fact for Kagami was the second thing and that was the vast pain she could see in her teacher's eyes, not for her, but for Konata.

"We got inside and I started to clumsily tend to her wounds as she told me about her life, all of it and she is lucky I'm not a sappy drunk or I would have been balling." Nanako laughed as she stood up and then turned and sat on her knees so she was eye level with Kagami.

"We were both on the same game so we ended up becoming fast friends and then something more, one day she just started calling me Nee-san and I didn't have a problem with it in the least… I treasure that little girl and I truly feel like she is my little sister." Nanako said with a small smile as she stood up and walked to the door, Kagami couldn't find it in herself to move.

"She loves you more than you can imagine and I swear if you hurt her…" Nanako stuttered at the end and even though she wasn't facing Kagami, the purpled haired girl knew her teacher was crying.

"I won't hurt her; she means everything to me…" Kagami said quietly and with a nod Nanako left the room. _"Konata really is something special…"_ Kagami thought to herself as she finally finished her packing.

* * *

Konata had finished her packing earlier that day and was currently playing a little of her online game before she had to go, but since no one was one she was having little enjoyment in it. Konata heard a lot of commotion coming from a crossed the hall and decided to investigate.

_"What could Yu-chan and Minami-chan be up to?"_ Konata thought sneakily as she pressed her ear up to her little cousin's door.

"I got Minami's magazine!" Yutaka giggled madly from inside the room.

"I was reading that and you don't need to see what it was!" Minami said a lot more emotion in her voice than usual.

"Then you should have been paying attention to me!" Yutaka giggled again as she apparently dodged Minami's attack or that is what Konata guessed from the scuffing of the carpet. "Missed me, missed me now you have to…" Yutaka said before Konata heard bed springs.

"Kiss me…" Minami's muffled voice was heard and Konata couldn't help herself, yes she was destroying a very intimate moment between the two, but she must have photogenic proof!

"You two are so totally busted!" Konata giggled as she kicked open the door and snapped a picture, not at all disappointed with the shot. Minami was on top of the small girl pinning her arms down, Yutaka still had the magazine in one hand, their faces were only centimeters apart, and they both wore a bright red blush.

"Sempai please delete that…" Minami said in a shaky voice, but made no visible attempt to get off Yutaka.

"Are you kidding? This is great you two are so cute!" Konata said as she locked her camera. "And besides I have this deal with Hiyori…"

"Are you really going to give that picture to Tamura-san?" Yutaka squeaked as her face got an even darker shade.

"Sorry I have too, you two stay cute you hear?" Konata said happily as she closed the door.

Minami turned and faced Yutaka, having mixed feeling about the obstruction that was now gone. "I'm still not going to let you read that…" Minami whispered her lips hovering right above the smaller girl's.

"Then you are going to have to bribe it away from me." Yutaka said, feeling Minami's hot breath mingle with her own…

***Ding Dong***

"I'll get it, it's probably Kagami!" Konata called to no one in particular as she grabbed her bag and rushed to the front door, composing herself slightly before answering.

"Hello my lovely tsundere!" Konata said teasingly as she answered the door; she was hoping to get a rise out of the younger girl, but ultimately failed in her attempt.

"Hey Kona, you all packed and ready to go?" Kagami asked with a grin, enjoying the slight of Konata's due to the cutesy nickname Kagami was determined to give her.

"Yep I'm good to go!" Konata said happily as she quickly recovered from her embarrassment.

"Well let's go, mom is waiting in the car." Kagami said happily as she grabbed the blunette's bag and started walking towards the van parked out in front of the Izumi's house.

"I can carry my own bag you know!" Konata shouted with annoyance, this was just a girl's trip, not a make Konata feel weak and helpless by not letting her do anything trip!

"Have fun honey and try not to get lost in the big city." Sojiro said with a muffled sob as he bit into a handkerchief, he didn't know how he was going to survive without his precious daughter.

"I will, bye Daddy I love you!" Konata shouted as she skipped to the Hiiragi's van, it made Kagami flinch at how easy it was for her to say those three words to someone other than herself, but she kept that thought in her head.

"Hello Kona-chan, it has been a while." Miki said with a smile, one that made Konata happy inside every time she saw it even if she didn't know why.

"Hello Mrs. Hiiragi!" Konata replied brightly as both her and Kagami hoped into the van, once they were in Miki took off towards their destination.

After Kagami explained how they would get to their hotel from the train station, she then gave her mom plenty of reasons to stop worrying about them and eventually Miki sighed and let the two younger girls slip into idle conversation.

"Are you two sure you don't want me to drive you?" Miki asked in a worried tone, obviously not convinced even after all Kagami's persuasion.

"Relax mom we will be fine, I'll see you later." Kagami said with her best encouraging smile as she grabbed her and Konata's bags from the back of the van.

"Kagami let me get my own stuff!" Konata pouted, but Kagami only laughed as she walked on ahead still holding both their bags, quickly followed by a pouty otaku. Miki could only smile and wish her daughter the best of luck…

The two had finally gotten their ticket and onto the train, they were in a nice little car and had plenty of room to stretch their limbs unlike when riding the subway.

"Well might as well do something important." Konata mumbled to herself as she pulled out her DS and switched it on.

"You call playing that doing something important?" Kagami asked sarcastically, only serving to ignite the older girl's passion for the game.

"Yes I must save the princess from the clutches of evil, but there is a new dark power behind the evil dark lord this time and just when things seem bleak help arrives and then…" Konata found a hand clamping over her mouth about half way through her rant.

"We are getting weird looks, just play your game and be quiet!" Kagami hissed as she nervously looked around silently apologizing to anyone looking their way, Konata just shrugged and went back to focusing on her game.

After about thirty minutes into their four hour train ride Kagami noticed Konata's head start to sway, which was strange given the fact that Konata was usually so focused on her silly games. Upon closer inspection Kagami found that the smaller girl had fallen asleep sitting up, with a small giggle Kagami took the DS out of the smaller girl's hands and gently laid her head in her lap.

* * *

"Kona… Hey Kona…" Konata could hear her name being called and she could feel someone gently shaking her, but she was just too comfy at the moment to care. The irritation didn't go away though much to Konata's displeasure.

"I just want five more minutes…" Konata mumbled sleepily as she buried her face into this amazing pillow of, we whatever it was it was the best pillow she had ever slept on that was for sure.

"We need to get off now silly head." Kagami giggled softly as she shook Konata gently once again.

Konata lifted her head groggily to find out two things; one she had been sleeping in Kagami's lap and two there were a ton of people looking at them and whispering about how cute they both were. Both these factors made Konata bolt upright, bright pink blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah I knew that." Konata laughed nervously as she tried to play it cool.

"Did you sleep okay?" Kagami asked as she grabbed there things from the overhead rack.

"Yes thank you…" Konata said quietly as she looked at her feet, not wanting Kagami to see her blush.

The two got off the train and after a minute or so walk found themselves on the busy street of Tokyo, they had decided to put their things in a locker since they couldn't check into the hotel just yet.

"So what do you want to do Kagami?" Konata asked her best friend cheerfully, rested and ready for some fun.

"Well the main thing I had planned doesn't start for another two hours still so I guess we just hang out until then!" Kagami said with a smile as she checked her watch carefully, not wanting to miss her special surprise for Konata.

"If that is the case then I want to check out this place!" Konata said exuberantly as she grabbed the blushing tsundere's hand and pulled her towards some otaku haven… For the next two hours the two girls' went just about everywhere and Konata found great enjoyment of embarrassing Kagami where ever they went.

Kagami glanced at her watch and noticed it was just about time for Konata's big surprise; Kagami wordlessly grabbed Konata's hand and led her to a small grassy intersection right in the middle of downtown.

The huge TVs and flashing neon lights were fully lit and running and Konata couldn't help but gawk at the sight of it all, Kagami on the other hand was complete drawn in by Konata's beauty as she was coved with multiple flashing lights.

Konata turned around and looked up at Kagami with a big smile on her face happy that Kagami had brought her here, but the smile didn't last long as Konata noticed the few small tears on Kagami's cheeks.

Konata was about to say something when Kagami cut her off by shaking her head and pointing up at one of the large TVs that hung on the side of a building.

_"Thank you Miyuki for that one free TV use…"_ Kagami thought as it came on.

The TV went black for a few seconds and then it suddenly lit up with a red background, hearts swirling and dancing a crossed the screen. _"I don't understand…"_ Konata thought as she watched the large TV intently.

Konata's eyes widened as the image of Kagami suddenly appeared on the screen. "Hello my name is Kagami Hiiragi…" The large digital Kagami spoke.

"I want to let all of Tokyo and the whole world know that I love Konata Izumi with all my heart." The Digi'Kagami said with a determined look in her eyes as she continued. "I know you say that it isn't possible for me to love you Kona, but I do and I am willing to do anything for you to accept that love."

Konata had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched Kagami bare her heart for hundreds if not thousands of people just to prove she cared… Konata found herself slowly, inch by inch, getting closer to the screen.

"I will always be there for you; you mean everything in the world to me… I love you Kona…" Digi'Kagami was blushing as she made a cutesy heart shape with her hands as she disappeared from the screen leaving only the background.

Konata had made it about six feet away from Kagami by her subconscious walking before the video ended; Konata turned around to see Kagami standing there with a light blush on her face, but also a big warm smile.

"Kagami…" Konata sniffled before she broke into a run and flying tackle hugged Kagami sobbing into her shoulder.

"And I meant every single word." Kagami whispered as she ran her fingers through Konata's hair.

Konata looked up into Kagami's deep blue eyes and found nothing short of everything she needed. "Alright Kagami… You win, I know you can love me just promise me something?" Konata asked as she tried to contain her sobbing so she could speak.

"Anything…" Kagami whispered again.

"Never leave me…" Konata begged and Kagami could see the genuine fear in her eyes, something Kagami never wanted to see again.

"I promise… You'll be with me forever and ever…" Kagami said softly, kissing Konata on the forehead for added effect.

It was at that moment that a huge round of applauds seemingly came out of nowhere; they had been so lost in the moment that they failed to noticed the massive crowd gathering around them.

It took a few minutes to get away from the crowd of people who wanted to congratulate them, but with one last thank you Kagami and Konata where free from the mosh-pit.

"I thought we'd never get out." Konata said with an overdramatic sigh and then a small chuckle.

"Come on Kona, I'll buy you something for dinner." Kagami said with a smile, happy to finally have some alone time with her new lover and girlfriend.

"I have my own money you know Kagamin~." The little otaku giggled as she waved her wallet at Kagami.

"I know, but we are now officially girlfriends… So this is technically our first date and I want to treat you." Kagami smiled and grabbed the smaller girls' hand, causing her to blush.

"Al-alright if you say so." Konata stuttered as she firmly gripped Kagami's hand, the older twin would never have enough of Konata's embarrassed face and if she had her way she would be seeing it a lot more often…

* * *

After having dinner in a nice little café, the two went to an arcade and then followed that by going to see a movie; by the time they were done it had gotten o be rather late in the evening.

"I think we need to call it a night Kagamin~, I'm getting tired today just took it out of me." Konata said as she emphasized with a yawn.

"Yeah let's go get our stuff and check into the hotel." Kagami said with a small stretch, she was pretty tired herself.

After getting their things Konata and Kagami checked into the hotel and went up to their honeymoon suit, which was courtesy of Miyuki.

"Wow the room is so bug and the bathroom is HUGE!" Konata shouted gleefully as she found a little more energy due to her new environment, just like a little kid.

"Looks like there is only one bed though…" Kagami mumbled quietly as she found Miyuki's faith in them a little mortifying and yet a little reassuring at the same time. _"How did she know everything was going to work out?"_ Kagami wondered in her thoughts as she stared at the large fluffy bed.

"I guess we are going to have to sleep together… Are you okay with that?" Konata asked, her face a nice shade of pink at the thought of sharing the bed with her new girlfriend.

"I thought it would be too soon, but if you are ready then I…" Kagami started, but a very flustered Konata cut her off.

"No I don't mean that I mean sleep, sleep." Konata said as a dark red blush spread on her face. "Not that I don't want to, it's just too soon." Konata mumbled as she felt Kagami's hand rest on her head, making her blush even harder.

"I was kidding, jeez your cute." Kagami giggled as steam cloud practically billowed off of Konata's head. _"Ah, so that is how I can get her flustered…"_ Kagami thought evilly, but didn't let it show.

The two took a bath and messed around a bit before deciding it was time to sleep so they could get up and fully enjoy tomorrow. The two crawled into bed and with a goodnight they shut off the lights, Konata almost instantly snuggled up to Kagami for warmth and that sense of security.

Kagami lightly kissed Konata on the forehead, making sure the tiny girl was comfortable in her arms.

"I still can't believe that someone outside my family loves me for who I am…" Konata whispered softly as she hugged Kagami just a little tighter, almost as if she was making sure Kagami couldn't run away.

Kagami pulled her in closer. "Well believe it or I am going to have to hit you." Kagami said with a light hearted giggle, but on the inside she wished Konata didn't have to hurt as much as she did…

"Aw that's my tsundere." Konata cooed.

They chatted some more about different topics such as what they should do tomorrow, how they should tell their friend's they were together, and so on.

"Hey Konata I have a question." Kagami asked, suddenly remembering something important.

"What is it Kagami?" Konata mumbled sleepily and Kagami knew she wouldn't have much time to ask at this rate.

"Why don't you like Misao?" Kagami asked softly and instantly felt the older girl flinch, Konata stayed stiff for a few seconds before answering.

"Her brother was the leader of the group of guys that beat me every day."

Kagami mentally slapped herself for bringing up that topic on this night of all nights, she was just about to brush of the question as unimportant when Konata placed her hand on Kagami's and continued.

"I can give her a second try, it's not like she did anything to me…" Konata said with a small smile, knowing that it would make Kagami happy if they were all friends.

"Thank you Konata… Goodnight, I love you…" Kagami whispered softly into Konata ear.

"Love you too Kagami…" And with those few words both of the girl's entered a blissful dream, but no matter how good their dreams were they couldn't compare to their reality…

* * *

**Ending Notes: AWWW a MINTAKA moment!**

**I think I made it seem more like Times Square... Well they are together and that is what matters right?**


	13. A Day With Her

**Authors Notes: Hey guys, sorry if this one isn't as long as some of the others, but I did add a full length song in this chapter so I'm kind of excited since it's a first for me! I love seeing that I have new reviews and private massages so please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Hey Kona, it's time to get up." Kagami whispered sweetly as she gently shook the blunette by her shoulders.

Konata's response to this was to growl slightly and bury her face into her pillow, this action made Kagami giggle at its adorableness.

"Come on Kona, don't you want to spend the day with me?" Kagami asked in a pouty tone despite having a huge smile adorning her face.

Kagami found the smaller girl's early morning antics to be exceedingly cute and was determined to see them much more often, but what really made Kagami smile was the fact that Konata's sleeping face was beyond adorable and she should know since she had been watching her girlfriend sleep for about an hour before deciding to get her up.

Kagamin~ it's too early, here come sleep with me." Konata said in an encouraging voice and for a second Kagami felt her resolve waver as she contemplated just lying back down as requested, but just as she was about to comply Kagami steeled her nerves, if they didn't get up now they would end up lounging around all day.

"Kona get your cute little butt out of that bed before I have to use drastic measures!" Kagami ordered with a sigh as she pulled off the smaller girl's blanket much to her annoyance.

"Cute little butt?" Konata repeated to herself, blushing lightly. "I know drastic measures from Kagami can't be good, but I am just too tired to care right now…" Konata told herself and as if to make her point she yawned and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you…" Kagami said with a stifled giggle as she poked Konata.

The otaku was just about to turn onto her back so she could see what the tsundere was doing, but she was far too late… A shrill scream soon followed…

"Kagami how could you!" Konata shouted as she bolted from the bed and backed away from the tsundere; face a deep crimson as she rubbed her now sore bottom, which had been spanked by the now hysterical tsundere.

"You wouldn't get up so I had no choice." Kagami said as she regained control of her laughing, the face Konata had made when she spanked her was priceless!

"Mou, I don't want to do anything with you today now!" Konata said firmly as she crossed her arms and turned to face away from the taller girl, still unable to believe that Kagami had it in her to do something like that.

"Don't be like that; I just wanted to make you happy…" Kagami cooed as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her tightly, loving the light pink blush she saw on Konata's cheeks.

"Kagami…" Konata whispered, still not used to the whole lovey/touchy-feely thing.

"I won't spank you anymore… That is unless you want me too…" Kagami said seductively as she brought her lips closer and closer to Konata's ear with every word.

Konata's face put strawberries to shame it was so red, the smaller girl felt her knees go weak and wondered slightly if this is what true love felt like. "Alright Kagami you win, I'll wake up when you tell me too." Konata mumbled as she tried to get the upper hand back, not liking the fact that at that moment Kagami could have done anything to her and she wouldn't have resisted.

"Good now why don't you go get ready? Oh, leave your wallet here since today is my treat!" Kagami said happily as she patted the blunette's bottom as she let her go and watched her scurry off to the bathroom, thinking how cute the smaller girl was when she was flustered.

Konata wore the same pair of vibrant green shorts that she had worn yesterday; liking them because they matched her eyes, but instead of wearing the same black tee shirt Konata switched out for a yellow tank top. The outfit was complete with the addition of sandals, sun visor, and a ponytail.

Kagami decided to wear a nice pair of navy blue skinny jeans that complemented her figure nicely; Kagami couldn't decide what shirt she wanted to wear, but eventually settled on a light purple blouse. Here outfit was complete with the addition of her favorite tennis shoes and of course her twin tails.

Both girls were dressed and ready for their first day out on the town as a couple.

"I doubt anything I learned from Dating Sims really applies so don't get mad if I suck at this whole dating thing." Konata said with a laugh as she placed her arms behind her head as they walked.

"Don't worry about it, we will learn together!" Kagami said with a bright and cheerful smile, making Konata blush a light pink once again.

"Hey look a manga store, let's go Kagami!" Konata shouted as she grabbed her girlfriends hand and began to drag her towards the shop, successfully taking the attention off of her.

"Slow down Konata we don't need to…" However Kagami was cut off as Konata pulled her directly into a large crowd of otaku that had just left the building and since the one being dragged was bigger than the one doing the dragging, Kagami got to play a game of human pinball.

"I'm sorry…" "My apologies …" "Excuse us…" "Oi, KONATA!" Kagami shouted angrily as her and the blunette finally made it into the store.

"What's the matter Kagamin~?" Konata asked with a happy little tone, not even realizing that she had done something wrong.

"What is wrong? I just touched far too many sweaty otaku that's what; you need to think before you do thing's Konata you know I'm not as small as you." Kagami scolded lightly, not wanting to make a show out of it, but still wanting Konata to get her point.

"Kagami said it not me!" Konata laughed as she watched the older twin's face light up a bright red before she felt a fist connect with the top of her head.

"I didn't mean it like that, jeez!" Kagami huffed as she walked away from the now giggling blunette, sometimes Kagami wondered why she put up with that little brat… Love was why, but Konata didn't have to say stuff like that all the time!

Kagami found herself subconsciously walking towards the Yaoi section. "It wouldn't be so bad to just take a peak…" Kagami told herself as she picked up a doujin at random and began to leaf through it. Kagami's face got redder with each page and of course she picked up an M rated one, but she just couldn't bring herself to put it down.

"That is so hard core… I wonder if me and Konata would ever…" Kagami blush went three degrees deeper with that particular thought and the images of her and Konata weren't helping any...

"Oh, I see you found the Yaoi section and a good doujin too, did you just grab it at random or have you been doing your research?" Konata teased loudly, enjoying the look of shock that washed over Kagami's face at being caught.

"Would you be quiet?" Kagami whispered franticly. "And I was um… I picked up the wrong one!" Kagami said in a feeble attempt to lie, but Konata saw through it the second she said the first word.

Konata noticed that Kagami had only made it about half way when she sat the doujin down so Konata decided to take things into her own hands. Konata reached for the book, but was stopped by Kagami who said something about neither needing the book.

"Kagami look at that!" Konata shouted dramatically as she pointed to the window and like a suck Kagami turned and looked.

"I don't see anything Kona…" Kagami said confusedly as she turned to face her girlfriend only to find that she wasn't there, now even more confused Kagami happened to glance at where the doujin once sat… As in not there anymore and then it click for the taller girl.

Kagami raced to the cash register, but she was too late.

"Thank you for shopping with us and please come again." The lady behind the counter said happily as she handed a bag to Konata.

Konata took the bag from the lady and twirled around to face her lover. "I got this for you my glorious tsundere!" The blunette was now on her knees as she presented the gift to Kagami who rolled her eyes slightly.

"Didn't I say leave your wallet at the room? Besides I never wanted you to buy me this!" Kagami said coldly, but both Konata and the cashier could tell that Kagami was really happy on the inside.

"So cold Kagamin~…" Konata chuckled to herself as she stood back up.

"I would like to return this." Kagami said as she tried to hand the bag back to the women behind the register.

"Do you have the receipt ma'am?" The lady asked with a giggle.

Kagami was a little confused at why the lady was laughing, but shrugged it off and started to look for it in the bag only to realize it wasn't in there. "Um where is the…" Kagami started, but saw the women pointing behind her.

Kagami turned around and was horrified to see Konata ripping up the receipt, smug little grin on her face.

Enjoy your doujin ma'am!" The cashier said cheerfully as her and Konata both giggled at the tsundere's defeat.

* * *

After walking back to the hotel, because Kagami refused to carry that 'thing' around all day, they went to a small café for lunch.

"I can't believe you bought that." Kagami said with a small sigh as she took a sip of her tea, happy to finally be able to relax a little after all that had gone on that morning.

"You know you are happy I got it for you, such a tsundere." Konata giggled as she happily watched her lovers face as she drank her tea.

"Oh, shush and I told you not to call me that." Kagami said with a laugh as she decided to look at her girlfriend as well, their eyes met and Konata looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

"So what do you want to do now?" Konata asked as she looked around the little café, trying to get rid on her faint pink blush.

"We could go to Tokyo tower; I hear the view is great!" Kagami said dreamily as she thought about it.

"Uh-um s-sure if yo-you want…" Konata tried her best not to stutter, but her low tone and slow paced speech gave her away almost instantly.

"Hey what is the matter Kona?" Kagami asked worriedly, seeing her otaku slightly shaking and looking at her food as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. "_DUH! She is afraid of heights, Kagami you idiot."_ The taller girl mentally slapped herself for suggesting such a thing.

"I'm sorry Kona, it was a stupid idea we will do something else." Kagami said in a hushed tone hoping it would calm her love down a little.

"No it is okay; you really want to go so we should." Konata said softly. "Besides I need to stop being such a baby anyway." Konata decided that it would be better to look at the ground since it was father away from Kagami's caring eyes and loving smile.

"Hey stop saying things like that, you are not a baby." Kagami said in a motherly tone as she got up from her seat and slipped in beside Konata.

"Kagami you don't understand." Konata whined quite adorably.

"You have to stop beating yourself up because of a fear, everyone is afraid of something." Kagami said sweetly as she wrapped her arm around Konata's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"That can't be true; you aren't afraid of anything." Konata said defiantly as she locked eyes with Kagami, she could feel the love pouring into her from those big beautiful blue eyes.

"I have fears, I am afraid of being alone after all I am short tempered, stingy, and not all that cute so I am always afraid that everyone will leave me." Kagami said, baring her heart to Konata. Kagami had never told anyone that before, but she just felt so at ease with the smaller girl…

"I think you are cute Kagami…" Konata said in a whisper. "And I will never leave you…" After saying this, the small girl looked down again.

Kagami didn't reply with words she simply grabbed up the tinier girl and hugged her tightly, the two knew that they had finally found someone they can truly love.

* * *

The rest of the day was perfect; they played around at the mall, got ice-cream, went to a pet shop, and did some karaoke the whole time holding hands. It had gotten late, but Konata insisted that they walk through the big park near their hotel. It was virtually empty except a few other couples that were out for a late night stroll with their lover.

The two had decided to sit on a bench to watch the nearby fountain. "Hey Kona I have a question." Kagami asked suddenly looking down at the smaller girl.

What is it Kagamin~?" Konata asked with her cat like smirk as she leaned back on the bench.

"During karaoke how come you didn't sing in your real voice?" The twin-tailed girl asked as she slipped an arm around her girlfriend, even though it was summer it was still a little cold at dusk and Kagami wanted Konata to be comfortable.

"I don't know what you mean Kagami; I did use my real voice." Konata said nervously as she tried to change the subject, but Kagami wouldn't let it go.

"No you didn't, I have heard you sing in the bathroom before when you thought I wasn't listening." Kagami smiled as the older girl was getting flustered at being found out. "You have a beautiful voice why don't you use it?" She asked again.

"It isn't that good Kagami, you are…" Konata tried to discourage Kagami from thinking that she had any kind of talent, but the older twin just cut her off.

"Will you sing something for me?" Kagami asked sweetly.

"N-n-now?" Konata asked gulping down the lump in her throat. "What if someone else hears?" Konata was getting nervous, she had never sung in front of somebody before…

_"How can I say no to Kagami?"_ The blunette thought in horror, realizing that saying no to the tsundere was literally impossible at that moment in time.

"Please Kona? Besides if someone else hears it is not like they are going to do anything." Kagami gave her a small squeeze to show that she was here for her.

"I get to pick the song?" Konata asked with a small sigh, knowing she was beat.

"Of course." The taller girl said happily as she released Konata from the half hug to give her a little more space to breathe.

"Okay if you really want me too…" Konata said as she took a few deep breathes, the blunette waited until the perfect moment to begin to sing…

…

_"Have I felt this day would once come...?"_

_"My heart puzzled with love is swaying, and swaying, 'till it hurts."_

_"The deep sorrows no one is aware of."_

_"For some reason gets carried on too, just as if it was like my beloved person."_

…

_"On a little star, that is me, a single drop of love sprouted."_

_"I can't fight my fear of losing people."_

_"A prayer to the moon and a prayer to the stars engrave the path I should go with in my heart."_

_"The reason why my tears are getting hot…"_

_"Is a destined Piece of Love, a Piece of Heart I was able to encounter."_

…

Kagami couldn't help the tears that started to slowly slide down her cheeks at the sound of Konata's love song… A love song for her... The other couples had subconsciously walked over closer to the girl with the beautiful voice.

…

_"If I'd show you the whole me, would my heart get stolen…?"_

_"But still, I have the strength to throw my cloth."_

_"That's because I could be together with my beloved person."_

…

_"My huge dreams are far… But I can't stop going for them."_

_"In case it's the love that can only fill my heart…"_

_"A prayer to the wind and a prayer to the rain I can feel the storm coming even now."_

_"The two that in the end become one are…"_

_"A true Piece of Love and Pain of Love before I can meet you."_

…

Kagami could hear the music even though there was none.

Kagami looked over at Konata… Her eyes were closed as she sang in the best voice she could, all for Kagami. Kagami then looked around and saw the couples standing embracing each other looking into each other's eyes with love.

_"This is the power of love…"_ Kagami though as Konata continued singing for her.

…

_"On a little star, that is me, a single drop of love sprouted."_

_"I can't fight my fear of losing people."_

_"A prayer to the moon and a prayer to the stars engrave the path I should go with in my heart."_

_"The reason why my tears are getting hot…"_

_"Is a destined Piece of Love, a Piece of Heart I was able to encounter."_

…

As Konata finished she opened her eyes, age was crying slightly as she looked over at Kagami, their eyes locked into each other's gaze just like all the other couples that were standing around them.

"It was beautiful Kona…" Kagami said as she leaned in close to her little otaku.

"Kagami… I love you…" Konata said as she leaned in as well closing the distance between them.

"I love you too…" Kagami said right before their lips made contact.

It was an intense feeling neither had ever felt before, they could feel the others' love and passion flowing into them, although it felt like hours the kiss was only about twenty seconds long.

Right as they were about to break apart the fountain suddenly lit up by beautiful multicolored lights.

They sat there in silence just watching the fountain and enjoying an intense feeling of love the other was emitting until Kagami broke the silence.

"Hey Kona…" The tsundere asked sweetly.

"Yeah Kagami…?" Konata answered happily.

"That song was from an anime wasn't it?" Kagami asked with a giggle as she rested her head on top of Konata's.

"Ah, my tsundere knows me very well…" The blunette laugh softly as she rested her own head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"I guess so…" The tsundere smiled as they both started to giggle, not wanting this feeling of love to ever leave their hearts…

* * *

**Ending Notes****: The song was Piece of Love by Mayumi Asano.**

**The song was originally wrote and sung in Japanese so the translation is not 100% accurate, also to get the full feel of Konata singing the song you have to hear it sung in Japanese by its original artist.**


	14. What Happens At Home

**Authors Notes: I have decided to continue the story for a little while further! I am sorry for how long this one took to get out; I just kept writing and rewriting it over and over… To be honest I still don't like it, but I will explain more in the ending notes. Please review and don't hesitate to tell me of any flaws the story might have okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." Kagami cooed as she gently shook the sleeping older girl.

"I don't want to… Kagamin~ is so soft and warm…" Konata mumbled lazily as she nuzzled into the tsundere's lap, trying to find refuge from the troublesome voice that would not let her sleep on her heavenly pillow.

"I'm sorry Kona, but you are going to miss your stop if you don't get up." Kagami apologized as she forced the smaller girl into an upright position, despite how much that said girl had protested it.

Once Konata was sitting upright it didn't take long for her to fully wake up and it didn't take long for her hyperactive tendencies to kick in either, now wide awake and bored Konata decided to annoy her tsundere for the remainder of the trip.

_***Poke***_

"What is it Kona?" Kagami asked sweetly, but only received a blank stare as her answer. The tsundere was a little confused, but didn't think too much of it as she went back to reading the newspaper she had picked up right before they got on the train.

_***Poke***_

"Do you need something Kona?" Kagami asked as she looked back at the smaller girl only to find that same blank stare; now Kagami was a little annoyed, but decided to let it slide this time as she refocused on her paper.

_***Poke***_

Kagami gritted her teeth; she wasn't going to lose her cool over something like this! She was better than that, there was no way she was going to lose this battle and snap at the smaller girl…

_***Poke***_

"What do you want!" Kagami snapped much to Konata's delight; Konata always knew how to get a rise out of the younger girl.

"I love you." Konata said softly with a happy little smile on her lips.

"I love you too, even if you are a brat sometimes." Kagami giggled and much to her surprise Konata giggled with her, Kagami was happy to see the girl she loved so genuinely happy.

Now arriving at the Saitama Prefecture: Satte stop

With that announcement Kagami and Konata both stood up allowing Kagami to get Konata's bags for her. Kagami also walked with Konata over to the doors of the train, but stopped her right before she could exit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kagami asked warily, she knew how hard it was to tell you parents that you're Yuri…

"I'll be okay, but we are still doing stuff at your house tonight right Kagami?" Konata asked with one of her cat like smiles, her personality had returned in full since the events of the past few days and Kagami was happy for that.

"Yep I'll have Tsukasa or my mom back cookies, but you better get going now." Kagami said as her and Konata shared a quick hug right before she slipped out the doors.

The last thing Kagami heard before the doors shut completely was an exasperated Konata shouting… "I am going to drown in my own sweat, why is it so friggen' hot! ACK my Nagoya accent slipped out!"

Kagami giggled as she retook her seat as the train started to move again. "Another anime reference… She will never change…"

* * *

Konata was so hot she felt like she was melting and not in the good way like when she was kissing Kagami, it didn't help that she ran all the way to her house to try and escape the heat faster.

"I'm home Daddy, Yu-chan!" Konata called as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bags near the front door, too hot to care about them at the moment.

"Hey Konata could you come to the kitchen we need to talk." Sojiro called in a deeper tone then Konata was used to, but she didn't think a lot about it; maybe his throat hurt?

"Yes Daddy?" Konata said a little meeker then she usually did as she finally realized the tone of voice he had… One of authority…

"Before that would you like something to drink? It is awfully hot outside." The older man said with a smile that served to calm Konata down a little.

"_He can't be too mad if he is smiling right?"_ Konata thought, still not knowing what she could have done to make him get this tone of voice.

"I have a few questions I need to ask you and I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?" Sojiro asked, going back to the same deep voice as before, setting a cup of juice in front of his daughter.

"Okay Daddy, just ask away." Konata said as she eased back into her chair, it was the same sentience he used when he found out Konata took one of his games without asking first. _"I must have just been paranoid about what I'm going to tell him…"_ Konata thought with a slight laugh.

"You know how much your mother and I love you right?" Sojiro asked with an almost unnoticeable clamor in his voice.

A little stunned at the question Konata sat up straight and faced her dad, a seriousness entering her own voice. "Of course I know how much you two love me…" Konata said with a little fear in her voice, not sure where her father was going with this.

"Please try and keep that in mind…" The older otaku said as he stood up to emphasis he was the bigger of the two, the head of the house, and what he said goes. "I won't allow you to like Kagami Hiiragi, she is a fine girl, but I cannot accept you being Yuri."

Konata felt pain, like someone had just stabbed her straight through the heart with a rusty knife. The little blunette couldn't seem to focus on what was going on around her; she just wanted to curl up and cry. She had finally found someone who loved her for being her and now her dad wouldn't allow it?

It took a few minutes, but Konata finally chocked out her response. "How did you…?"

"Kagami's older sister called and let it slip, Matsuri I think." Sojiro said, voice softening as he walked over to his daughter planning on consoling her, It hurt him deeply to see his daughter so sad, but her being Yuri went against all of Kanata's plans for their daughters future.

He was a little shocked that when he reached his hand out to put it on her shoulder and it was forcefully slapped away, he watched as his daughter stood up and walked to the other side of the table to face him.

"You can't do this to me… She loves me for who I am and I love her too!" Konata said angrily, pissed that he would try and stop her from being happy.

"Konata this isn't love and in time you will get over it." Sojiro said calmly, he expected his daughter to get mad, but this was different this was outright rebellion that he felt coming from her.

"It is too love! It is the same love that you and Mama had!" Konata shouted as she bit back her tears.

"That is enough! As you parent I forbid you from seeing that girl ever again!" Sojiro yelled as blind fury started to seep into him, how dare Konata compare his and Kanata's pure love to that of her and another girl!

"Ha, you a parent don't make me laugh you were never a father to me!" Konata yelled, but not in rage, her screams were of despair and sadness… First her mom dies, then she is bullied her whole life, but life was finally kind to her and gave her love… Now she was going to lose her father or her love and it hurt her.

"That is it, until you understand how morally wrong you are then I don't want to see you in this house again!" Sojiro yelled as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door as he left.

She had just lost her father… Konata dropped to her knees and sobbed, it hurt so much…. So much…

_"Oh Kanata all I wanted to do was make your dreams for her come true now look what I have done…"_ Sojiro thought as he walked down the street head hung low in desolation.

After about an hour of Konata lying on the dining room floor bawling her eyes out, she finally got up and walked towards her room. "I am going to see Kagami tonight; I have to be happy…"

Konata pulled out her rolling suitcase and began packing it full of her favorite manga's and anime, her DS, and even her computer harddrive.

As the tiny otaku was going through her shelf, since she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing it for a while, she found her old photo album. "Mama…" Konata mumbled as she pulled out her favorite picture of her mom and began to cry again.

"You'd still love me… Right…?"

Konata finished her packing and managed to get a lot of things into one suitcase and a backpack, right before she left she called out to Yutaka, but didn't receive an answer. "Must be at Minami's…" Konata thought as she left the house.

However, Yutaka was curled up under her bed crying silently to herself… She knew she should have said bye to her Onee-chan, but she was just too devastated at the moment to move…

* * *

After the thirty-five minute walk to the Hiiragi house Konata was feeling pretty tired, physically and emotionally, not to mention she was covered in sweat. _"Come on Konata you can do this! You may be low on health and manna and this boss seems huge, but you have faced worse!"_ Konata thought to herself as she made it to the Hiiragi house.

After walking up to the front door and then back to the side walk a few times Konata grabbed her head and sighed. "I can't do it, I'm too nervous! I wish I could just character change…" Konata looked up as if she would suddenly, but no such luck. "Where are Guardian Chara when you need them?" Konata shouted exasperatedly.

"So were you even going to come in?" Inori asked as she suppressed a giggle when Konata jumped at her sudden appearance.

"I was just about to and…" Konata said as she flushed a deep red, with looked even redder since she was so out of energy from walking in the heat.

"Don't try to lie to me kiddo, I have been watching you from the window for ten minutes." Inori said as she failed at suppressing her laughter making Konata blush more. "You are too cute!"

"Well um you see…" Konata blurted out franticly waving her arms until Inori walked up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Come on Kagami is waiting for you." Inori said warmly as she led the younger girl inside. "Kagami your _girlfriend_ is here!" Inori laughed as she put as much emphasis on 'girlfriend' as she could.

"Hey Kona I'm so happy you're here! How are you…?" Kagami started happily, but soon lost her glee when she saw Konata's face, her eyes were blood shot from crying so long and she seemed really fatigued.

"Hey are you alright? You don't look so good." The older twin said worriedly as she felt her little otaku's forehead.

"I am fine really." Konata said with a smile that obviously forced and Kagami was about to comment when her older sister beat her to it.

"I am sure she is just tired from the walk because it is so humid, after a bath she should feel right as rain!" Inori said in her big sister voice as she grabbed Konata's hand and led the blushing girl upstairs after winking to Kagami.

"I hope Inori is right…" Kagami absentmindedly said aloud right as Miki walked in from the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it so much dear, she is probably just tired." Miki said as she hugged her daughter from behind and felt her relax a little before tensing up again.

"But she was supposed to tell her dad about us today and now she is all upset I wonder what happened?" Kagami said getting more upset by the minute as all the different seniors played through in her head; she knew she should have gone with Konata to tell her father...

"Well why don't we call and find out? Sojiro is such a kind man so I don't think you need to worry." Miki said with a smile as she picked up the phone and dialed the Izumi house.

Kagami felt a glimmer of hope, but it was soon demolished when she heard her mom's half of the conversation. "But Sojiro…" Miki said as she looked at Kagami nervously. "She is your daughter though… Hello?" With that, Miki hung up.

"W-well what happened?" Kagami asked solemnly, but she already knew the answer.

"It would seem that he disowned her and kicked her out…"Miki said sadly, but she had heard regret in the man's voice and hoped he would change his mind, for now she told Kagami to get the rest of the family before Konata' got out of the bath.

"_My poor Kona…"_ Kagami thought sadly as she began to round up her family.

The bath really did help, after about twenty minutes of soaking Konata got out feeling very refreshed and since she had washed her face, any signs of fatigue or that she had been crying were gone much to her relief.

"Come on Konata you have to be happy for Kagami!" Konata cheered softly as she looked for her clothes, it soon dawned on her that she had packed so much of her other stuff that she had neglected to pack any clothes.

"How did I forget to pack clothes?" Konata whined to herself a little louder then she thought, because it was answered by snickering from the other side of the door.

"Don't sweat it shorty I'll get you something." Matsuri said now laughing quite evilly as she rushed off to get the poor blunette something to wear since the clothes she walked there in were covered in sweat.

"I, wait huh?" Was all Konata could reply to this gesture of what she hoped was kindness; she sat down on a bath stool and waited for the older girl to return whish she did rather quickly.

"Okay, I got you an old pair of Tsukasa's athletic shorts, one of my tee shirts, and a pair of Kagami's old underwear." Matsuri said with glee as she passed them to the little otaku.

"Um thanks…" Konata said not sure why this girl was getting so excited about giving her a pair of Kagami's old underwear to put on…

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" Konata shouted causing Matsuri to crack up right there in the hall.

A few minutes later at the dinner table Matsuri was retelling her story to the rest of her family; Inori had to give her sister credit, it was a pretty good maneuver on her part. Even Tsukasa was giggling at her older sister's little prank if you could call it that.

"Don't you think it's funny Kagami?" Matsuri slyly asked the blushing tsundere.

"Sh-shut up, what if you upset her? Didn't we just have a family meeting about that?" Kagami snapped at her older sister, extremely embarrassed at the thought of Konata wearing her panties…

"Yeah and I was told to treat her like a little sister, which is what I am doing!" Matsuri snapped back, unhappy that her little joke wasn't appreciated by the witty girl.

"Oh, that's right I forgot you were a heartless." Kagami leaned back and snickered at her own joke, one Konata would have got if she had come down yet.

"What did you just call me?" Matsuri yelled; she wasn't sure what Kagami had meant, but she didn't like the tone that Kagami had said it in.

"Come on girls can't our first family dinner with Kona-chan be a pleasant one?" Miki asked with her sweet and caring smile, but the way she was holding the serving spoon scared the two hot headed girls, since they knew what she was capable of with that thing.

"Yeah I guess." Both tsundere's mumbled at the same time, not wanting to meet their mother's wrath.

It was just then when Konata came down the stairs. The shorts she was wearing were too small and her shirt was too big so it looked like she was only wearing the shirt, which fell of her right shoulder slightly.

_"She is so cute!"_ Kagami screamed in her mind. _"Wait a second, she is my girlfriend I should be able to say stuff like that out loud."_ Kagami gathered her composer and voiced her opinion of Konata's outfit.

"You look super cute Kona." Kagami smiled as she motioned for Konata to sit by her at the table, ignoring Inori and Matsuri's kissy face.

"Thanks Kagami!" Konata said with a happy little smile, but it was so obvious that she wasn't feeling up to par with her usual self.

"So did the bath help you feel better Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked sweetly after they gave thanks for the food.

"Yes thanks for letting me use it; you guys have such a nice bath." Konata said with a smile and a light hearted laugh, but Kagami knew without a shadow of a doubt Konata was toning down her actions since she was in the presence of Kagami's family.

"Kona you don't have to be all stiff they all already said they except you for being you." Kagami whispered, but all she got was a nod from the smaller girl.

"So Kona-chan why don't you tell us a little bit more about your hobbies? I believe you were telling us about a game you played recently the last time you were over." Miki said sweetly, trying to get Konata to open up to them a little more, but ultimately failed.

"Oh, yeah I beat the game... It was pretty good." Konata smiled as she took another small bite of her dinner and Kagami cracked.

"Alright I can't take this, I hate to disrupt everyone's meal, but we are getting it over with now." Kagami said as she looked at her mom, who sat her fork down and took a sip of her drink to clear her throat.

"Oh, not at all dear…" Miki smiled at her daughter; even she was feeling a little down thanks to Konata's current mood. "Konata we called your father…" Miki started but took a pause when she saw Konata's horrified face.

"Why would you do that?" Konata asked weakly as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes at the recent memory, Kagami noticed the tears as well and slipped an arm around Konata to know she was there for her.

"We know what he said and how he feels, but don't worry Konata we will change his mind." Miki felt the biggest smile work its way onto her lips when she saw the blunette's reaction, her face was one of worry, then happiness, then confusion all in a matter of seconds and her expressions were sickeningly cute.

"Why would you do that for someone like me?" Konata asked as she put her head down in shame not wanting anyone to see her.

"Because from this point on…" Matsuri started.

"…You are officially…" Inori said as they all got up.

"…Part of the family!" Tsukasa finished with enthusiasm as she and the other three Hiiragi girls group hugged the now blushing otaku, while the parents just laughed.

"For now Konata you will be sharing Kagami's room and when we get the change I will go get the rest of the things you need, but for now everyone needs to sit back down and eat." Tadao said as he took another bite of his meal.

Dinner went rather uneventful from then on, Konata was still quiet, but she at least added to the conversation now and then. Kagami noticed that Konata was only getting the food from the plates within her reach even though the one on the other side of the table had all her favorites.

"Hey Konata don't you want something other than curry and potato balls?" Kagami laughed as she asked her dad to pass the dish over to them.

"Sorry I guess I am still a little nervous." Konata said as she happily ate the Yakitori. All the female Hiiragi's had the exact same thought… _"We will have to change that."_

After dinner the girl's all went into the den to watch TV and talk; Konata had tried to help Miki with the clean-up, but neither Kagami nor her mother allowed Konata to lift a finger.

"So Konata, what manga are you really into right now?" Inori asked as she tried to start up a conversation.

"Strawberry Panic..." Konata replied absent mindedly without even really thinking about it.

"Oh is it?" Matsuri said slyly as she looked at Kagami then back to Konata. "So are you two going for the gold in the bed Olympics tonight?" Matsuri said as she started laughing at the two beat red girl's with Inori soon joining her.

"What does that mean Onee-chan?" The confused airhead asked her blushing older twin. "Is it fun? Can I join too?" Tsukasa was even more confused when her two eldest sisters fell off their chairs laughing. "Oh come on you guys I know I'm not the most athletic, but if it's in bed I might be really good!" Tsukasa said pouting.

"Twincest…" Konata mumbled, making Kagami get even redder before smacking Konata in the head.

"Tsukasa what they meant was…" Kagami started as she leaned in to whisper in her little sisters ear, Tsukasa nodded, she nodded again, and then her face exploded into the same bright red hue Kagami's was, getting more laughter from the three other girls.

After about two hours of random game show watching with the Hiiragi family the events of the day finally caught up to Konata and even though she did her best to stay awake her head just kept drooping.

"I think Konata needs to get some sleep so we are heading to bed." Kagami told her family, but it was mainly directed at Konata.

"No I'm fine…" Konata ended her sentence with a huge yawn, pretty much sealing her fate.

"Since Kona-chan has already taken her bath why don't you get one real quick Kagami?" Miki said with a smile as she and the two girls' stood up.

"Sure thing, see you in the morning." Kagami said as she kissed her mom on the cheek, receiving a kiss on the forehead from her mom in return.

"Goodnight…" Konata said quietly.

"Goodnight Kona-chan." Miki said as she lovingly kissed Konata on the forehead as well causing her to blush.

After saying goodnight to the rest of the family the two headed upstairs.

"Okay I'm going to get a quick bath so make yourself comfy." Kagami said as she grabbed some pajamas and left the room.

_"This is going to be so great! Kona is living with us!"_ Kagami cheered in her mind. _"Now we can make her happy and…"_ Kagami's thoughts ended when entered the room after taking her bath and saw instead of Konata sleeping in her bed Konata had gotten a futon and was lying on the floor.

"Konata you don't have to lie on the floor." Kagami said as she walked over to the girl to find her asleep.

With a smile, Kagami picked up the small otaku and gently placed her in the bed and after turning out the light she slid in behind her before falling asleep.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Okay so the reason I don't****really like this one is the fact that I had to make Sojiro disown her and I did not want to, but to keep the story going the way I want I had to do it...**

**Ha-ha, bed Olympics gotta love it!**


	15. Out On The Town

**Authors Notes: Okay so I could have gotten this one out lake days ago, but ****I got: The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan and had to read it! After reading all of the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' It was a must! That said please review my story, it makes me so happy when I see new reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Kagami…" Konata mumbled softly as she shifted in her sleep, but even in her sleep Konata could feel that something was different. For one thing Konata knew the floor wasn't this soft and fluffy, with that thought Konata realized that she was now most-likely in Kagami's bed.

"Kagami where are you at?" Konata mumbled sleepily, thanks to her over active brain she was awake now, but Konata didn't see Kagami in the room at all for some reason.

The blunette decided to check for her lover down stairs which seemed the most logical place for her to be at given the time of day.

Konata slid out of the bed and almost blindly left the room; she was so used to getting up and going to the bathroom to wash her face to wake up, up in this slightly unfamiliar house Konata didn't risk maybe walking in on someone sleeping or who knows what… At least if she walked in on Yutaka doing something it was funny and moe…

It was an amazing feat for Konata to get down the stairs without falling, but she did and it only took listening to the sound of voices to find the kitchen.

"Tsukasa you can't just eat toast for breakfast every day." Miki chided her daughter at not eating a healthier breakfast, but decided to be the nice guy and let Tsukasa choose for herself.

"I know mom, but I'm just not hungry in the mornings…" Tsukasa was trying to convince her mom that toast was a suitable breakfast when she noticed Konata walk into the kitchen. "Good morning Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said happily.

"Morning…" Konata said dazedly with a yawn, tripping over her own feet slightly since her eyes refused to stay open for long periods of time.

"Why yes it is and that means it's time for breakfast so what would you like sweetie?" Miki asked with a smile as she led the sleepy girl to the table and helped her sit in a chair.

"Uh… Just a piece of toast is fine." Konata said as she slapped her cheeks lightly trying to force herself to wake up more. Konata wasn't used to eating breakfast at all in the mornings so she figured a piece of toast would do her just fine, but Miki didn't like that one bit.

"Not you too, that's it you are both getting some eggs and bacon as well." Miki said with a slight frown as she wondered if Konata got the right kind nutrition at her home.

"Please don't trouble yourself with me." Konata said softly as she tried to discourage Miki from making her breakfast.

"Nonsense, all my girls have to eat!" Miki said with a wink causing Konata to blush a light pink shade and stay silent until her breakfast was finished.

After eating quite a lot for not being hungry Konata and Tsukasa decided to wash the dishes for Miki since she still had to clean up everything else she used to make them breakfast.

"Um, Mrs. Hiiragi?" Konata said as she put the last dish away and began drying her hands.

Miki cringed slightly, she had already forgotten Konata was not one of her own daughters and it might take time to get her to open up completely and call her mom. "Yes dear?" Miki answered sweetly finishing what she was doing as well.

"Where is Kagami this morning?" Konata asked with a small frown, she had not seen the older twin all morning and was a little lonely without her around.

"Oh, Kagami is on an errand for me and won't be back till later." Miki said with an apologetic smile, knowing Konata had wanted to hang out with her girlfriend all day.

"Well Tsukasa looks like it's just us want to go out and do something?" Konata asked happily, getting over her disappointment and turning to face the girl she was addressing.

"Sure, I don't know what we would do though?" Tsukasa said with a slight frown as she tried to think of something fun the two of them could do today, the park was out since it was so hot and she didn't really have a lot of money to spend…

"Why don't you call up some friends and see if they want to go out?" Miki suggested with a smile making both girl's faces light up at such a wonderful idea.

"I will go call Miyuki!" Tsukasa shouted as she bolted up the stairs to her room.

"I will call the Kohai!" Konata giggled as she followed suit, only ducking into Kagami's room instead.

The two girls' finished their calls and got dressed pretty fast Miki thought to herself as the two came happily bounding down the stairs. Miyuki had already made plans, but Konata said that Patty and Hiyori were already out and would meet them near the station.

Just as the two were about to leave Miki stopped them. "Konata shouldn't you brush your hair before going out?" Miki asked out of concern, because when Matsuri was younger she got her unruly hair caught on rusty piece of playground equipment and long story short that is why Matsuri has short hair…

"I did, it's just that I can't reach it all…" Konata said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Is that all? Tsukasa will you please go pick up the kitchen for a little bit?" Miki asked sweetly to which Tsukasa just smiled and nodded, Konata watched Tsukasa leave the room and when she turned back to face Miki the older woman had produced a brush from somewhere.

"Alright come here and sit down." Miki warmly invited.

Miki sat a chair while Konata sat on her knees on the floor, Miki then proceeded to comb out the girls hair. It took some doing, but after combing through some knots and listening to Konata's little yelps of pain Miki finally got Konata's hair back to its silky smooth stat of brilliance.

"You have such lovely hair Kona-chan." Miki complimented as she tied Konata's hair up into a ponytail.

The two were finally ready to head out and do something fun, although they weren't sure what that was yet…

"Bye mom we'll see you later!" Tsukasa called as she waved a good-bye to her mom before walking out the front door.

"Have fun Kona-chan." Miki smiled warmly and was taken a bit by surprise when Konata suddenly ran forward and grabbed her into a quick hug.

"I will… Thanks…" Konata said quietly and swiftly, but that didn't matter Miki still heard and was overflowing with joy. Miki had thought it would take more time to get the girl to open up to her, but it seemed that she had unknowingly made some progress.

Konata and Tsukasa walked down the street and towards the train station, making pretty good time for it being so ridiculously hot outside. Once the station came into sight the two saw Patty and Hiyori standing there waiting for them, Patty was waving her arm while Hiyori stood back a few feet in the shade.

"LET'S GO FIND SOME FUN!" Patty yelled as the two older girls' reached the station and soon all four girls' boarded a train that would hopefully lead them somewhere enjoyable.

* * *

"That's what Uncle Sojiro said… I was just about ready to tell everyone about us too…" Yutaka trailed off, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes as she told Minami what had happened the day before.

"It will be okay; we will hide it from him a little longer until he can accept you and your Nee-san." Minami said calmly as she reached a crossed the table and grasped the tinier girl's hand and held it firmly, yet gently at the same time.

"We should at least tell Onee-chan about us… We have been dating for two weeks now and I don't like hiding it from all our friend's anymore." The salmon haired girl sniffled a little; sure she didn't want them to reject her and Minami's love, but she didn't like keeping secrets from people.

"Then we will tell them, I'll stand up right now and tell everyone here that we are together if you want." Minami said confidently on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out.

"You don't have to do that Minami-chan." Yutaka said with a giggle and small smile, making Minami sigh with relief.

"Well is there anything else you would like to get while we are here?" Minami asked sweetly, trying to get their conversation off of depressing subjects.

"Actually I wanted to know if you would to share a sundae with me?" Yutaka asked with a smile and after getting a nod from her girlfriend proceeded to wave over one of the waiters.

"Is there something I can get for you miss?" The waiter asked formally, pulling out a little notepad and pen from his pocket.

"Can we get one sundae please?" The pigtailed girl asked with a cheerful tone that made Minami smile, she loved it when the smaller girl was happy.

"Certainly, I will have it out here as soon as possible." The man said with a smile before leaving.

"Minami… No and I mean it!" Yutaka said sternly **(Well as stern as a cute little bundle of moe could be) **as she crossed her arms and stared Minami down.

"What do you mean Yu-chan?" Minami said as she struggled to suppress her giggling, Yutaka was just too adorable right now.

"I am going to pay for the sundae, not you… And stop laughing at me!" Yutaka pouted.

"_Ah, such a cutie!"_ Minami screamed in her mind as she resisted the urge to go and smother the smaller girl with hugs and kisses. "You are way too cute for your own good." Minami whispered just loud enough for Yutaka to hear her as she slid into the booth beside her girlfriend.

"I know Onee-chan will accept us, but what about our other friend's?" Yutaka asked quietly, going back to the depressing subject once again much to Minami's distaste.

"I don't think they will act much different around us." Minami said reassuringly, but the taller girl did worry about what kind of art Hiyori would draw of them once she found out, just the thought made her turn a little red.

"I hope you're right Minami-chan…" Yutaka said with a content little sigh as she rested her head on Minami's shoulder.

Minami wrapped an arm around her tiny lover's waist and held her close, the two sat like that for a few minutes until the waiter came back and handed them their sundae. It was a pretty big bowl and Minami would bet money that the people in the back put more in it because of how cute Yutaka was.

"It looks so good!" Yutaka cheered; she had always had an overly rambunctious love for sweet things.

"Not nearly as good as you do…" Minami mumbled inaudibly to others, but she heard herself and that was enough to make her blush.

The two ate in silence, just enjoying the others company. They had almost finished off the whole bowl when Minami happened to glance over at Yutaka and noticed that she had a little bit of whipped cream on the end of her cute little nose.

"Yu-chan…" Minami muttered and as soon as the smaller girl turned to face her the mint haired girl swiftly flicked her tongue over her lover's nose, licking off the cream that was on it. _"That was delicious; I wonder what it would taste like…"_ Minami thought before her whole face flushed a deep red.

"That tickled…" Yutaka giggled, it was rare that Minami showed her outgoing side and Yutaka loved it when she did. "Minami-chan is almost as red as this cherry, were you thinking naughty thoughts?" Yutaka teased, nudging the taller girl in the side slightly.

Minami answered with a slight nod and a mumbled yeah, causing Yutaka to blush deeply as well; her mind now filled with hundreds of naughty things she could do with Minami involving whip cream… They both ended up laughing at how 'bad' the other was before finishing up their sundae, paying, and leaving the café.

"Well what would you like to do Yu-chan?" Minami asked as she gently grabbed her petite girlfriend's hand.

Yutaka was about to answer when they heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" Patty yelled laughing at the deep red blushes she got out of them.

They both turned around to see the group of four friends walking towards them; Minami noticed tears starting to form in Yutaka's eyes.

"Onee-chan!" Yutaka wailed as she ran at her segregate big sister and latched onto her waist.

"Hey don't cry I'm fine…" Konata said soothingly as she lovingly patted Yutaka's head, a little surprised at how strong the smaller girl was as she was squeezing the air out of her.

"Wait, what is going on?" Patty asked in confusion, not liking being left in the dark.

"My dad kicked me out of the house." Konata said nervously trying to make it sound like something harmless, but the others could tell how much she was hurting from it.

"I'm so sorry sempai… But why would he kick you out, he seemed like such a cool dad." Hiyori said in a comforting manner as she rested her hand on Konata's shoulder, thanks to their meeting with Kagami both of the younger girl's left out of the loop had a pretty good idea of why.

"Because me and Kagami… We are dating!" Konata said with a rush as she quickly brought her hands up to block and punches that might have been thrown, but to her shock none came. Konata slowly opened her eyes to find all her friends standing there smiling at her.

"Chill out Konata we don't think it's weird and we except it." Patty giggled as relief washed over Konata's face. With that small sentence the tense atmosphere had shattered and Konata bounce right back into her old and cheerful self.

"That's good because I didn't want to go all street fighter four on you all." Konata said as she stuck a fighting stance.

"Oh come on that is the best you got?" Patty asked laughingly as she struck a pose of her own.

The two began to mock fight right there on the sidewalk as Hiyori draw it all, leaving the other three a little confused.

"I know Kona-chan is like that all the time but are the other two like that as well?" Tsukasa asked the still slightly blushing pair.

"Yeah they are." Was Minami's brief and to the point answer.

"Come to think of it why were you two out all alone?" Konata asked as she dropped the fighting and redirected everyone's gaze at the two youngest girls'. "You two weren't on a date were you?" Konata teased as her and Patty both giggled, giving both Yutaka and Minami fierce blushes.

"Well you see…" Yutaka started, but froze once she caught sight of the expectant looks her friends were giving her.

"Yes we are." Minami said calmly taking Yutaka's hand in her own to help her relax.

"THAT IS SO MOE!" Konata and Patty both yelled, startling Yutaka enough to make her cling onto Minami's arm. Hiyori was in a world of her own, ideas flooding into her mind nonstop and Tsukasa did what normal people do and congratulated the pair.

After a few minutes of Konata and Yutaka telling the group all about recent romance endeavors, cute things that their lover did for them, and them trying to get out of Tsukasa if she was Yuri for Miyuki or not Konata finally asked...

"Hey Patty didn't you say that you had a fun something for us to do?" Konata asked as she poked the blonde girl in the side making her giggle.

"Yeah, but it is getting kid of late so we might want to wait till later." Patty said as she pointed at the sky, which was now a beautiful orange color; how in the world it had gotten so late those girls' would never know.

"AH the sunset is so pretty… WHAT TIME IS IT!" Tsukasa shouted frantically as she dug through her bag looking for her phone.

"It's about seven forty-five…" Konata sated to say, but as soon as the words left her mouth she found that she was being dragged away from the group at top speeds while Tsukasa yelled back their goodbyes for her.

"What is the matter Tsukasa?" Konata asked as she broke free, figuring it would be easier for her to run beside the girl instead of being dragged by her.

Dinner was at five thirty, they are going to kill us for being so late!" Tsukasa shouted sadly already seeing her mother's disapproving face in her mind.

Thinking best that they not talk to save as much running energy as possible the two girls ran in silence until they reached the Hiiragi house.

"We're home!" Tsukasa shouted as she and Konata busted through the front door right into a very angry Kagami…

"Where have you two been?" Kagami shouted hands on her hips as she looked at them with fire visible in her eyes.

"Sorry Onee-chan." Tsukasa panted trying to catch her breath. "It's just we lost track of time."

"That is no excuse Tsukasa, you know better than too…" Miki started to scold as she walked into the front room from the kitchen, but Konata wasted no time in cutting her off.

"Please don't blame Tsukasa this is my fault, we never had a set time to be home for dinner at my old place so I didn't think anything of it when it started getting late, I am sorry." Konata bowed rather low to show her deepest sorrow.

Miki's face softened as she thought. _"She never had a set meal time?"_ Miki motioned to the others to sit at the table. "It's alright I don't blame either of you, you must be hungry huh?" Miki smiled as she led the way into the dining room followed closely by Tsukasa leaving the tsundere and her otaku alone in the entry.

"Man my first day here and I already mess up." Konata said with a groan hitting herself in the head as punishment.

"You didn't mess up… Come on let's eat and you can tell us about your day." Kagami said sweetly as they took their place at the table with the rest of the family.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Awe lots of fluffy moments!**

**You can thank **_**Ofrutsra**_** for the MINTAKA moment because the original edit they were just with Patty and Hiyori.**

**Well that is all or now BYE-NII!**


	16. Old Roads and Old Memories

**Authors Notes: Sorry this one took so long, but I was having a tiny bit of writers block… I am going to progress the story so the next few chapters might be really long and contain a lot of stuff so hang tough and read it through! I love reviews the longer the better so please leave me one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Alright Kona let's go." Kagami said, showing little to no emotion as she grabbed the otaku's hand and began dragging her towards the bedroom.

"Come on Kagamin~ we just finished dinner, can't whatever it is wait until later?" Konata asked in a whiney tone as she was forced to move against her will.

"No it can't, it has been put off too long as it is." Kagami said as she opened her bedroom door and motioned for the smaller girl to sit at the table in the center of the room.

"What exactly are we doing?" Konata asked quizzingly, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was…

"Well the break is almost over and exams are next spring so we are going to study!" Kagami said with the happiest of grins as she began to set out her school stuff.

"Wha-Wha-Wha… EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Konata screamed as she pretended to faint or die, Kagami didn't know which.

"Come on Konata it isn't that bad." Kagami sighed, but felt a huge grin work its way onto her face none the less.

"I didn't bring my homework, oh darn." Konata shrugged, snapping her fingers looking less than disappointed.

"Is that so? Then whose is this?" Kagami asked smugly as she pulled out Konata's homework papers from inside her back pack.

_"I subconsciously packed it!"_ Konata thought mortified at her misfortune. "I swear I didn't mean too!" Konata said trying to talk her way out of this despite how it appeared, but one look at the sly grin on Kagami's face told her there was no way to escape this embarrassment.

"Sure Konata, the homework fairies just decided to place it in there for you so you could study." Kagami said in a sarcastic tone as she forced the smaller girl into a sitting position and put the homework on the table in front of her.

"I bet they did; those bast-mmph!" Konata started, but was cut off when a pocky stick was shoved into her mouth.

"No cursing Kona, now start." Kagami said as she stared at her girlfriend while she started the homework.

Konata had a the pocky stick half eaten and half out of her mouth while she tried to focus, seemingly unaware that she was moving it up and down with her tongue and make cute mumbling noises however, these actions did not go unnoticed by the younger of the two who was watching this exceedingly cute scene closely.

_"She is just so cute and she is all mine!"_ Kagami thought happily as she rested her cheeks in her hands as she watched the older girl study.

After about twenty minutes, Konata started to get restless. "Can I have a break yet Kagamiiiiiiin~?" Konata asked in the cutest possible manner, which Kagami was no match for.

"If you don't buckle down how do you expect to get into college?" Kagami asked with a sigh as she turned away from Konata, she knew what the older girl was trying to do and was determined not to fall for it.

"That is a simple answer… I'm not going to college." Konata said matter-o-factly, cocky smile on her face.

"What do you mean you aren't going to college?" Kagami asked a little stunned at the older girl, this is the first she had heard of Konata's plans to not get a higher education. "Don't think I am going to support you!" Kagami said almost angrily, crossing her arms.

"But Kagamin~…" Konata whined as she dramatically fell back and rested on the floor yet again.

"No buts you are going to the same college as me and that is final." Kagami said in a tone that made it clear there was nothing on earth that had the ability to defy her, which included Konata and her begging.

"Well I guess I didn't have much of a choice anyway, I have to go and protect you from all those nasty boys." Konata shouted as she jumped up and pounded her chest before tackling Kagami to the floor with a hug.

"Wouldn't I be the one protecting you?" Kagami asked with a giggle, but quickly noticed Konata's mood had dropped off from its usual playfulness. "Konata what is the matter?" Kagami asked as the small otaku slowly got off her.

"You wouldn't have to protect me; I doubt they would even know I am there…" Konata said dejectedly as she looked down at the floor, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

_"She still is thinking like that…"_ Kagami thought as she wrapped her arms around the small girl. "You are the most beautiful, kind, loving, and just flat out most adorable person that has ever walked the face of the earth, so don't think like that…" Kagami said soothingly as she started to slowly run her fingers through the blunette's hair.

"Do you mean it?" Konata sniffled as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Kagami neck, feeling safe and protected in her girlfriend's grasp.

"Of course, I love you so much…" Kagami said with a smile as she hugged Konata tightly.

"Kagami…" Konata mumbled, but the happiness she felt was short lived as Kagami lifted her head slightly and looked into Konata's emerald eyes before saying… "You still have to study though."

The two studied for a few hours taking a few breaks here and there to rest Konata's mind, before Konata knew it Kagami had stood up and pulled something out of her dresser and then proceeded to throw it at her.

"Bedtime Kona, we have to get up early tomorrow." Kagami laughed as she watched the night shirt hit her lover right in the face.

"But it's still so early and all we did all night was study!" Konata whined as she pulled the shirt off her face and sighed.

"I have big plans for tomorrow and I don't want you all sleepy." Kagami said slyly as they both turned around to get changed, still a little embarrassed at seeing each other in their underwear.

"Like what Kagamin~?" Konata cooed as she crawled into the bed once she was finished changing.

"It's a secret, but if you're good I am going to take you for ice-cream." Kagami said with a light chuckle as she walked over to the light switch.

"What happens if I'm naughty?" Konata asked in a teasing tone as Kagami cut the lights.

"Then you will be punished…" Kagami suddenly whispered into the blunette's ear after tackling her onto the bed.

"Kagami…" Konata was cut off by a pair of warm, moist, and gentle lips placing themselves on top of hers. The two made out for a few minutes and when they parted for air Konata's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, she could make out Kagami's smiling face above hers.

"That was our first kiss since we have been back…" Konata panted breaking the silence.

"And this is the second…" Kagami whispered as she pinned her small otaku's arms above her head and went in for another lip lock.

This one didn't last as long thanks to Inori swinging open their bedroom door and walking in.

"Hey I came to get my…" Inori's words caught in her throat at the sight of her little sister and her girlfriend in the position they were in.

Konata's shirt was up slightly and one could just see her pale blue panties, her hands were held above her head so there would be no resistance and the blunette had developed a dark crimson blush.

Kagami was also wearing only a shirt, but hers was not big enough to cover her whole body so her blue and green striped panties were easily visible, and sitting on top of Konata's pelvic area with her knees at Konata's sides, Kagami had all the control of the situation.

"Not right now Inori we are busy." Kagami said sweetly and waited for Inori to leave the room, which she did without another word, but as soon as she closed the door she put an ear to it.

"Kagami do you…" Inori heard Konata start, but the words soon stopped and for the next five minutes that Inori stood there all she heard was muffled moans and faint whimpers… All coming from Konata…

"Hey did you get it?" Matsuri asked as Inori returned to the family room where her sister and parents sat.

"No, but I found out something important." Inori said as she sat down.

"Like what dear?" Miki asked looking up from her book.

"Kagami is the dominant one."

* * *

The next morning Konata woke up to a familiar feeling of warmth; the otaku opened one of her eyes to survey her surrounding and all she could see was Kagami's chest, which her face had been brought dangerously close too, Konata tried to pull away before her blush got any worse and she heard a giggle.

"You finally decided to get up?" Kagami asked as she pulled the older girl into a hug.

"How long have you been up?" Konata asked as they both slid out of the bed to get ready for the day.

"Ten minutes or so before you woke up; I just had to cuddle you, your sleeping face is just too cute!" Kagami squealed with delight making Konata blush a little, but not as bad as previous times and Kagami figured that Konata was slowly getting used to it.

The two went downstairs and had breakfast with the rest of the Hiiragi family, except Matsuri who vehemently refused to wake up. After their meal Konata and the twins got ready to leave, although Konata still had no idea where they were going.

"Bye mom, we will be back soon." Kagami said as she quickly kissed her mom on the cheek before being the first out the door.

"Bye mom I love you!" Tsukasa said happily as she kissed her mom as well.

"Um, bye…" Konata said awkwardly as she turned to leave, but was stopped by a hug from Miki.

"Good-bye Kona-chan, have fun and make sure you come home hungry I'm making your favorite tonight for dinner." Miki said sweetly as she turned the tiny girl around and kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"Oi, Kona you look a bit red are you feeling okay?" Kagami asked in a teasing voice as the three left the house and began down the street.

"I am not." Konata said with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Sure…" Kagami giggled as her and Tsukasa started going on and on about how cute Konata was being since she moved in with them.

The three walked on for a few minutes talking lightly about different subjects, but soon the trio made it to a park a little bit away from the busy part of town and Konata was surprised to see all their friends were already there.

"Hey sempai I wanted to show you my newest work!" Hiyori shouted happily as she began showing Konata her newly made art.

Kagami took this time while Konata was distracted to walk over and ask Ayano where on earth Misao was at. Kagami had talked to the fanged girl specifically about this and Misao said that she would try, but it had to be at the park near her house, which was why they were all at this stupid abandoned park.

"She refused to come any farther then the train station…" Ayano sighed at the stubbornness of her childhood friend.

"Well were gonna have to go get her, I finally convinced both of them to try and be friends so she isn't backing out on me now!" Kagami said angrily, mad at Misao for suggesting all this and then having the nerve to not show up.

"Hey guys Me, Miyuki, Ayano, and Patty are going to go to the train station real quick, everyone else just hang out here until we get back." Kagami called out as she and the three girls' she named started to walk in the direction of the station.

Miyuki and Ayano were going to speak sense into Misao and if that didn't work Kagami and Patty would drag her back kicking and screaming.

"Why are you going Kagami?" Konata asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are going to get Misao so you too can be friends, remember you promised me you would try…" Kagami said sternly, wanting to make sure Konata wasn't going to back out either.

"Yes ma'am…" Konata said as she hung her head; she really didn't want to be friends with Misao, but if Kagami wanted it…

"Well then we are off!" Patty shouted as the four of them left the others by themselves.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since the group of four had departed and the few of the group who were left just stood around and talked about this or that while they waited, but their conversation didn't last very long due to the group of males that walked up…

"Who told you girlies you could be on our turf?" One of the boys asked with a sneer as he obviously looked the high schoolers up and down.

"Yeah you have no idea what we do you people who wander onto our turf." The second boy said with a laugh as he made his hip holster a little more visible to the girls, giving it a soft pat.

"Would you guys get off your high horse this place doesn't belong to you!" Hiyori said angrily as she turned to her sempai for support, only to see her shaking almost uncontrollably having a hard time suppressing tears.

"Well what should we… Well I'll be damned, is that you Izumi?" The apparent leader of the group said with a laugh as he walked up to Konata and forced her to turn around.

"It is our little otaku dog boss man!" One of the boys said with a chuckle, the leader of the group smiling wide.

"Get away from her right now!" Minami said with an uncharacteristic amount of force in her voice; she saw the look on Konata's face and while she didn't know about her past she knew that Konata was scared beyond belief at that moment and she needed to help, but one of the goons grabbed her before she could really do anything.

"Now where are my manners? I am Kurono…" The ring leader said with a snicker as his back up corralled the others girl's to keep them from getting in the way of his fun.

"Now have you forgotten everything we taught you Izumi? You are supposed to bow in my presence." Kurono said with a laugh, but it quickly faded when Konata did nothing but stand still and stare at the ground.

"You have obviously forgotten what happens when you disobey me as well." Kurono said as he punched Konata hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Konata fell to her knees as she gasped in pain trying to regain the air she just lost.

"Now you little bitch bow." He forcefully commanded, grabbing her hair and throwing her to the ground.

"Y-yes Kurono-sama…" Konata said as she bowed as deeply as she could, hoping it would be enough to appease the older boy.

"That is a good little whore, now kiss my shoe." Kurono smirked as he stuck his right foot out slightly. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time, nobody was as fun to mess with as Izumi…

"Don't do it Kona-chan!" Tsukasa shouted as she tried to push past the bigger guys blocking her, but it did little good. Konata leaned down and kissed his shoe, but quickly pulled back and began wiping her lips.

A loud smack echoed as his open palm made contact with her cheek. "So you have friends now huh? Do you four even know what she is?" Kurono looked over at the younger girls as he pulled Konata up by her hair.

"Yes we know that Onee-chan is sweet and kind and…" Yutaka started to defend her cousin, but stopped once Kurono started laughing.

"You are related to this piece of shit? I feel sorry for you little girl." Kurono laughed as he pulled Konata by her hair again so that she was facing the others. "Why don't you tell them about yourself, the way I taught you…?" Kurono whispered as he pulled on Konata's hair again.

"I-I'm an f-f-f-fucking otaku who doesn't deserve to l-l-live." Konata said shakily before tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"That's not true Konata-sempai, don't say that about yourself!" Minami yelled as she struggled to break free from her captors hold, but just like Tsukasa it was no use they were too strong.

"Yes it is… And I trained this dog so well too..." Kurono grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him. "You're older now so I wouldn't go to jail for life… Even if they caught me…" He mumbled as he slipped his hand down the front of her skirt making Konata yelp and cry harder.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kagami yelled in fury as she charged the guy who instinctively threw Konata to the side.

Kagami practically dived to catch Konata and in the confusion Patty ran up and punch the guy hold Minami right in the jaw, once Minami was free she and Patty charged the other two goons who were guarding Yutaka and the others.

"Are you alright Kona, I knew I shouldn't have left you…" Kagami asked, her voice dripping with sorrow.

"I'm fine Kagami, nothing I haven't dealt with before…" Konata mumbled with a small smile.

"Kurono what the hell is wrong with you!" Misao shouted as she marched straight at her horrible older brother, no fear only blind rage.

"Don't tell me you hang out with these whores? I thought I taught you better than that…" Kurono shrugged as he clenched his fists; he knew his sister could fight, but he could fight better.

"I had no idea you were so horrible to the poor chibi!" Misao said as she started to run at him. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Misao screamed as she dodged his swing and gave a right hook straight to his face…

As soon as her fist made contact everything went hectic.

"Minami he is coming this way!" Yutaka shouted as one of the thugs ran straight towards where her and Minami were standing.

"Don't worry about it, I got him." Minami said with a crack of her knuckles.

Minami met the boy head on and as his fist made contact with her face, her foot sunk deep into his gut causing both of them to stumble back. Minami was first to make a second move as she ran straight at him, dodging his fist and sending her knee into his already weakened gut.

Retaking her stance; Minami charged again, but this time he dodged and kicked her in the back sending her face first into the gravel.

"What now you bit… GAAAAH!" The thug groaned in pain as Yutaka's foot made contact with his weakest place.

"Thanks Yu-chan…" Minami said as she stood back up and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Don't thank me just yet, I think he is getting ready for round two…"

But no help was coming because all the others were in fights of their own.

Patty had blocked a punch to the face from one guy and saved Tsukasa from a kick sent by another… Seeing how Tsukasa, Hiyori, and Miyuki knew nothing about fighting it was all on Patty's shoulders to protect them, with a swift kick to the face she brought down one giving her some time to focus on the other.

"You want a piece of America dip-shit then come on!" Patty yelled as she got into a full blow fistfight with the one who was still standing at the moment, she was taking just as many blows as the thug though and she had to step back after about two minutes of the close combat.

"Patty are you okay?" Tsukasa asked worriedly as she took note of Patty's worn-out expression and bruised face.

"Now you are going to get it!" The one boy who had received the face kick said menacingly as he and his buddy started to close in on the three timid girls and the injured American.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came Ayano's war cry as she charged the boys and hit one with in the face with a two-by-four she had found just lying around.

"Don't you dare touch my friend's!" Ayano growled; she had fire in her eyes that freaked out the rest of the group, but they were extremely happy she was on their side.

"Fuck this, I'm out of here!" The remaining thug shouted as he started to run away, but the orange haired girl would have none of that…

"Oh hell no!" Ayano yelled again as she chased his down, hit him in the back of the knees, and once he was down started beating the crap out of him with her two-by-four.

While all this was going on Kurono was facing off with Kagami and Misao and he was holding his own, he took some punches and delivered some as well. Kagami had deemed Konata in too bad of shape to fight so she was placed over out of the way to rest from her traumatic experience.

"Why do you need to pick on people weaker then you?" Misao asked as she dodged an upper cut.

"Because it teaches them their place, not to mention she is an otaku and all of them just need to die." Kurono said as he dodged a kick from Kagami; the guy was the perfect fighter, not too heavy yet not to frail… Light on his feet and packed a punch, no wonder Konata was afraid of him even though she knew some karate…

"Are you blind? Can you not see how perfect she is?" Kagami yelled as she missed his face with her punch once again, but settled for clipping his left shoulder.

"Are you telling me that you she is perfect? That piece of trash, that no one even wants alive?" Kurono began laughing murderously as he bent down at the knees, almost like he was catching his breath.

"Yes I am and just so you know I love her!" Kagami yelled as she kicked him and he stumbled back, still in a crouching position.

"So that makes you two a disgusting Yuri couple? Even worse than trash…" Kurono said in disgust knowing Kagami would get mad, which she did, and she charged him.

As he stood up he lifted a four-pound copper pipe and swung it like a baseball bat at Kagami; she was going too fast and knew she was going to be hit in the face since she couldn't stop in time so she just closed her eyes…

Kagami felt something push her chest; she then heard a little whine and a sickening crack… Kagami's eyes flung open to see that Konata jumped in-between her and the pipe, taking it to the side of the head to protect her tsundere.

"KONATA!" Kagami yelled as she ran over to her loves little limp body.

"I am okay Kagami… Watch out." Konata said weakly as she pushed Kagami as hard as she could so that she just barley dodged the pipe.

"Onee-chan we really need help!" Tsukasa pleaded as the thug got back up and with new vengeance began advancing on them.

"Go Kagami I will take him down and save the chibi." Misao said with determination; death glare meeting cynical grin…

"But I can't just…" Kagami said as she looked at her little sister about to be hit.

"G-g-go... gami… I… ine…" Konata mumbled as she clutched her head. With Kurono guarding Konata now she wouldn't be of any help here anyway so she would just have to trust Misao and with a nod Kagami joined the fray with Ayano and Patty.

"What do you say bro, one-on-one?" Misao sneered wiping the blood from her nose.

"Oh, you're on little girl." Kurono sneered back wiping the blood from his lip.

Misao picked up a six pound lead pipe lying nearby and they went at it, being lighter Kurono was able to make more strikes, but Misao was better at defense and when she found an opening to swing she swung hard.

"I am going to split you head in two." Misao yelled as she swung as hard she could, but missed at the last second.

"Why are you helping her now? You used to help me plot ways to beat her up." Kurono said with authority in his voice, like he was scolding a dog. "It was your idea to make her drink to sewer water, remember?" He laughed as he swung again and clipped her side making her wince.

"I didn't know you were going to use those on real people… And I didn't know it was a girl!" Misao yelled in defense, not sure why she had helped him back when she was younger, but one look at Konata rolling on the ground in pain was enough to make her disgusted at herself even though she really didn't do anything.

Konata screamed in her mind since she couldn't do it physically; her head was pounding sure, but what really hurt was the seemingly endless memories… The time they took all but her underwear and she had to ride the train home, the time they forced her to eat a live spider, and all those times they beat and tormented her…

Konata screamed out for real startling Kurono just enough for Misao to knock the pipe from his grasp, but because of the power behind her swing she lost her pipe as well and with a well-placed kick Kurono knocked his sister to her knees.

"Don't deny it, be proud! You were just as much a part of Izumi's torcher as I was…" Kurono laughed as he watched his sister's face contort in horror.

"No I am so sorry Konata; I didn't want to hurt anybody!" Misao screamed feeling immense guilt wash over her, how could she be so terrible to such a kind person, she had seen Konata from the shadows yes a little weird but so sweet and kind.

"And to be honest I never liked you, so you hurt probably one of the only girls to ever like your hyper ass behavior for what my love that you will never get?" He laughed harder at his little sister's stupidity.

"No, no, no I am so sorry Konata!" Misao sobbed.

"Now to just finish you off…" Kurono said with an evil grin as he flipped open a switchblade.

Misao watched him walk closer, as much as she wanted to move she just could not do it so she just closed her eye and waited for her brother to do his worst… She heard ripping clothe and a muffled scream, as she opened her eyes she saw Konata standing in front of her, clothes dirty and torn her eyes were only open a little bit like it hurt her to have them open. However, what really stuck out was the huge gash in her sleeve; she had her hand clamped over it as a red liquid oozed out from between her fingers…Blood…

"Why would you protect her? Did you not hear she was the one who hurt you as well?" Kurono screamed in rage at how this girl could continually keep getting up.

"Misao's… My… Friend…" Konata uttered as she fell back to be caught by Misao.

"Chibi…" Misao muttered as tears ran down her cheeks. "Now I'm going to make sure you die…" Misao muttered, but before she could do anything the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Onee-san!" Yutaka shouted as Yui and eight other cops jumped out of the police cars and began to chase down Kurono and his thugs.

Yui abandoned the catching game and joined all the other girl's around Misao and Konata.

Konata could make out some of the words like hurt, hospital, and sorry… It wasn't long though before she black out completely…

* * *

Konata woke up screaming and crying as she instantly clutched Kagami's shirt; Kagami had been holding her since they had got back, feeling deep down that this would happen.

"It's all over now Kona, you're safe…" Kagami whispered softly as she gentle rocked the older girl back and forth.

Konata calmed down long enough to scan the room, it was Kagami's bedroom and she was in the bed with Kagami as the tsundere had her arms around her and was rocking her as Konata rested her head on Kagami's chest, The rest of her friends were stung about the room each with various bruises and scars.

Then she looked at herself, her head was wrapped in gauze and braced as if the smallest touch would shatter her skull, her left arm was also heavily wrapped and her whole body just generally hurt…

"I hurt all over Kagami… Make it go away…" Konata whined as she snuggled a little closer to the taller girl for protection.

"I wish I could Kona, but we can take off the bandages tonight they say." Kagami said with an apologetic smile, at least it was something right?

"Only after a few hours…?" Konata mumbled as she looked at the clock which read seven fifty two.

"No Kona… You have been out since yesterday…" Kagami said softly, feeling the smaller girl tense in her arms.

"I am so sorry for being a hassle…" Konata said as she started to softly cry again.

"Please don't say that, me and Kagami owe you a lot more then this so chill and let us take care of it." Misao said getting a little choked up at the end, even though she was trying her best to be cool about it.

"I meant it…" Konata mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Misao asked.

"I meant it… When I said you were my friend…" Konata said with a small smile as she held out her arms.

"I am real sorry…" Misao mumbled as she gently hugged the otaku.

After a few hours of talking and the girls telling their battle stories to Konata the gang disbanded and left for their own homes.

"You don't have to stay with me Kagamin~." Konata said feeling bad she had made Kagami stay in bed with her for a whole day, even if she did not really have any say.

"Hush now and rest…" Kagami whispered as she cradled her love and in a matter of minutes Konata was out. Kagami watched Konata for a few more minutes before a thought struck her…

"I never did get Kona any ice-cream!"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Okay so that was my first time writing a fight scene… Was it any good?**

**Kurono means: 'Being in the Dark' in Japanese.**

**Gomen *Bow* I didn't think there would be so much cursing... Patty gosh…**


	17. Happiness

**Authors Notes: Sorry this one took so long, but I wrote it and didn't like the way it sounded, rewrote it and forgot to save so had to write it all over again… Yeah it's been insane… Also if you happen to read the review you will notice that there are some spoilers and such, but this chapter's main premise was already thought up when those were posted! Thank you for all the reviews we have reached over 100! (In my first edit lol) SO please keep on reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Konata was crying… She wasn't sure when she started or for how long, but it seemed like she had been sobbing forever…

Her head was pounding and she felt a trickle of blood run down her arm, but despite all the pain she was in she knew she had to stand up… She knew she didn't have a choice right now, she had to get up. Upon standing Konata wiped the tears from her eyes and scanned the surrounding area… The sight she saw made her break…

"No, no… NOOOOOO!" A bloody and shrill scream ripped through the silence as Konata dropped to her knees, tears now clouding her vision to an extreme…

All her friends… Everyone lay dead on the gravel of that forsaken park; some decapitated lying in a pool of their own blood… Those monsters… Those horrible thugs stood chuckling to themselves, not a scratch on them…

"It seems you are the last to die, Konata…" Kurono said with a hiss as he turned to face her. "However, we are saving the honor of slitting your throat for our boss…" Kurono chuckled evilly, quickly joined by all the goons standing around.

Konata couldn't run, she couldn't even move except her mouth and eyes… Her only hope was to distract him long enough for help to arrive. "I thought you were the big boss!" Konata said with a weak attempt at a mocking tone.

Konata was shocked to see his smile only get bigger at her statement. "Oh no, there is someone higher in command… Look at that here he comes now…" Kurono laughed out loud again as he and his thugs slowly back away until they were barely visible.

For the first time Konata noticed that she could only see as far as her friend's bodies the rest was blocked by a heavy gray mist... Soon she saw a man or what she assumed was a man walk out of the strange mist and straight towards her, not even flinching as he stepped in the pools of blood…

The man was dressed in a black hooded rob like one the ghost of Christmas future would wear, but she did not feel like mocking him about it.

"It was your fault she died… You must die too…" Konata heard the hooded man speak in a tone that she was having trouble deciphering; it sound angry, yet sadness was just flowing from his voice…

"Who died? I didn't hurt anyone!" Konata shouted pleadingly as the man got closer, every step he took towards her brought Konata to a new level of terror inside.

The man didn't reply he just kept walking until he was a few feet from her… The man slowly reached up and began to pull back his hood and as soon as he did Konata recognized him immediately…

"Daddy…?" Konata sobbed; she felt so many different emotions right at that moment happiness, anxiety, grief, anger… However, the worst and most pressing feeling was that of fear; the fear of what this man would do to her…

"I am sorry…" Sojiro said with tears in his eyes as he raised a gun and pointed it straight at Konata's head… Despite the pleading and cries of mercy from Konata he pulled the trigger…

…

Konata awoke with a start as she bolted into a sitting position on the bed, injuring her head slightly due to her minor concussion; she just couldn't help it that was the worst nightmare yet and Konata had had some terrible nightmares…

"That is the eighth one tonight…" Konata sobbed quietly, Kagami had turned in her sleep and was now faced away from the small girl. It had only been three and a half hours since Konata had woken from her daylong slumber and she didn't understand how one person could have so many terrible nightmares in only three hours.

Konata's sobbing had gotten louder and the blunette quickly noticed that her tsundere started to shift in her sleep as if she were uncomfortable. _"I want at least one of us to get some sleep tonight…"_ Konata thought as she grabbed her pillow and quietly made her way into the hallway. IT was dark in the hallway, but she could cry a little louder so Konata was fine with the lack of light…

Konata wasn't sure if it had been twenty minutes or six hours that she had been sitting in the darkened hallway, but she was soon startled out of her half sleep state by Miki who had happened to see her sitting there.

"Konata what's the matter, why aren't you in bed?" Miki said as she crouched by sobbing girl, she thought that she had heard crying from her room and this confirmed it.

"I had nightmares… Didn't want to wake Kagami…" Konata said weakly; he was tired and hurt, mentally and physically, she just wanted to curl up in someone's arms and sleep peacefully, but she wouldn't wake up Kagami because she was a pansy.

"Why didn't you come to me then?" Miki asked as she wrapped her arms around Konata and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I…I…I…" The small otaku stumbled over her words; she would have loved more than anything to have ran into Miki's room and asked to be held, but this wasn't her mother and she didn't want to be a bother to her…

"Come on baby, Mr. Hiiragi is away on business so you can sleep with me tonight." Miki said in a soothing voice as she helped Konata to her feet and led her towards the master bedroom.

"Please don't let me be a bother, I don't…" Konata began sobbing quietly, but was stopped by Miki's finger gently resting on her lips.

"Hush now, it will all be ok, I'm here now…" Miki whispered as she led Konata into the bathroom and started to clean up her tear streaked face. "Let's make you a bit more comfortable." Miki said caringly as she removed the bandage on Konata's head so her wounds could breathe a bit.

After cleaning up what she claimed as 'her newest little girl' and placing her gently in the bed; Miki crawled in on the other side and gently, but firmly cuddled the small girl. "It is all okay now, nothing bad will happen while I'm here…" Miki whispered as she started to stroke Konata's hair in a soothing manner.

Konata felt warm all over, it was not the same as when Kagami held her it was a different warmth, foreign almost, but Konata recognized it as love nonetheless as she started to slowly nod off into the dream world.

* * *

"Hello is anyone there?" Konata called out into her dream.

This dream was different than the ones before it; in this dream Konata found herself standing in a meadow of nothing but grass, there were no trees or hills, just grass and an endless blue sky.

"Konata… My sweet baby girl…" A voice said sweetly from somewhere behind Konata.

The little otaku instantly felt tears flooding down her cheeks; Konata slowly turned around to see a petite women standing about ten feet away from her, long cerulean hair blowing in the gentle breeze and her emerald eyes filled with love.

"Mama…" Konata bit back a sob as she looked at her mom standing so close to her after so long.

"Come here… It has been so long since I last held you in my arms…" Kanata said with that tender loving tone that only a mother could have.

It wasn't real; it was just a dream… Konata knew she was going to run right through this mirage like image… So why was she running with all her might? Why did her vision become so clouded with tears at the sound of her mom's voice when she knew this was just a dream…

It wasn't a dream… Konata didn't know how, but her mom was with her and she wasn't going to pass this up for anything in the world… Konata had only gotten to tell her mother that she loved her once before she died; she just had to say it again… The first thing she had to say…

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Konata sobbed as her she tackled her mom and to her surprise Kanata caught her rather easily.

"I know baby, I know…" Kanata whispered, soothing the hysterically crying girl as she sat them both down in the soft grass; Konata still clutching her waist to prevent her from disappearing again.

"I missed you so much, this is you right?" Konata asked as her tears more or less subsided, at least she wasn't hindered by them anymore.

"Yes Konata, I am real and this isn't an ordinary dream…" Kanata said as she began wiping the tears away from Konata's eyes, only to have new tears take their place and the cycle repeated.

"How…?" Konata managed to squeak as she laid her head in her mother's lap, enjoying the immense feeling of love and peace she felt.

"The judges, please don't ask me to explain, but they watch over everyone and they have seen all the hardships you've had in life… As have I…" Kanata said with a caring smile as she pulled Konata up into her lap. "They granted me the ability to talk to you through this dream… But this is the only time." Kanata said sadly and was a bit surprised to see her daughter smiling.

"Tell them thank you for me, it means everything to me that I get to see you again… I love you so much Mama… I have so much I want to say!" Konata said joyously, but had no idea how much time they had or what she should cover first.

Don't worry dear; you will stay asleep until you have said all you need to." Kanata said as if she read her little girl's thoughts, smiling now as well.

"Okay good, but I talk a lot is there something you want to say first?" Konata asked softly as she snuggled closer to her mom.

"Don't worry about your father…" Kanata said with a sly grin.

"You aren't gonna give him like, eternal punishment are you?" Konata asked a bit afraid for him; she still loved her dad even if he had hurt her.

"No silly, I can't say much about it, but the next time you see him tell him that Kanata said to give her the ring." Kanata said as she poked Konata's nose.

"Okay?" Konata said confused, but got a laugh out of her mom so it was all right.

"Also don't push Miki away; I know you feel like you are betraying me when you let her be a mom to you, but don't… I want someone to do my job since I can't and she is the best person for that job." The older women said still smiling that sweet and loving smile.

"What do you mean that she is the best for the job?" Konata asked in confusion not fully understanding what her mom had meant.

"Well you need a mother figure since I'm not there and since you are in love with Kagami…" Kanata said teasingly, giggling slightly.

"Wait how did you…?" Konata asked dumfounded, now sporting a bright crimson blush.

"You always put up such a tough outer wall, but you are just a shy sensitive girl inside aren't you?" Kanata teased again. "Like I said I am always watching you, and I always will." Kanata leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks Mama… Just one thing though." Konata said as she looked up into her mom's face with a very serious expression.

"Yes dear?" Kanata said trying to suppress a giggle.

"No peaking when me and Kagami do… Well you know… That…" Konata said as she blushed again, but they were both soon laughing.

"Deal now make sure to tell me everything." Kanata said as she held her little girl close, as she talked about everything from anime she had seen to the games she had played, and her love for Kagami…

* * *

After years of training Miki woke up dutifully at exactly seven thirty she could not explain why, she guessed it was her motherly instinct to wake up and make her kids breakfast, but this particular morning she found a little trespasser in her schedule.

"_It has been a long time since I have had to take care of someone like this."_ Miki thought as a smile made its way onto her face; Konata was sleeping within her embrace and had the cutest little smile.

"_Well I can't leave her here; she was having such bad nightmares…"_ Miki thought, how could she go down and make breakfast, but still be with this girl who needed to be held.

"_Well it is a crazy thought, and I haven't had to do that since Tsukasa was little, but since she is so small…"_ Miki thought with a smirk before getting out of bed.

"Hey how are you feeling Konata?" Kagami asked groggily; seeing how she had just woken up, but when she turned to see her girlfriend, she was not there. Kagami got up, looked in all the upstairs bedrooms in case the blunette got restless and went to bother someone, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Konata where are you?" Kagami asked as she walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

Kagami flushed a deep shade of red as soon as she turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, there was her mom like always cooking breakfast in the kitchen, but today she had a little hindrance.

She was holding Konata like one would hold a baby, Konata had her arms around Miki's neck and her legs wrapped around Miki's waist and was resting her head on Miki's shoulder, Miki had an arm firmly under Konata's bottom to help support her. "Good morning Kagami." Miki said cheerfully.

"She is so cute!" Kagami squealed as quietly as she could.

"Isn't she? She keeps mumbling and it is so adorable!" Miki giggle and as if on cue Konata mumbled the word tsundere.

"AWWWWW! But why are you carrying her mom?" Kagami asked as walked up behind her and moved some hair from Konata's face.

After explaining what had happened the night before and the state she found Konata in Miki began to explain why she was holding her the way she was. "…I couldn't just leave her so this is how we ended up." Miki said finishing her explanation.

"Well that explains a whole bunch!" Matsuri said rather loudly, startling both her sister and mother.

"How long have you guys been there?" Kagami asked clutching her chest, Matsuri, Inori, and Tsukasa had come down the stairs just in time to hear the story.

"Sorry sis, I was going to say something but…" Tsukasa started to explain.

"But we didn't want to miss the chance to freak you out!" Matsuri said teasingly as she finished her little sister's explanation for her.

"But that is not…" Again, Tsukasa tried to say but it would prove futile.

"Why do you feel the need to act like an idiot so early in the morning?" Kagami asked as she crossed her arms, glaring at her big sister threateningly.

"I'll show you who's an idiot!" Matsuri said as she started to pull on Kagami's cheeks, while Kagami began pulling on Matsuri's hair, their fight escalating quickly.

"They have forgotten all about me…" Tsukasa sighed, but couldn't help giggle at her family.

"Guys' if you don't keep it down…" Inori tried to explain, but she was too late.

"Both noisy Idiots…" Konata mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Miki's neck.

Inori, Miki, and Tsukasa couldn't help but laugh at the revelation that was given to them from Konata, both the idiots in question stopped their bickering to turn away from each other and blush.

"Jeez Konata…" Kagami said with a sigh, although not really mad.

"Alright breakfast is ready you four." Miki said as she stopped her little giggle fit and began serving them breakfast. _"Things are never dull with Konata around."_ Miki thought happily.

* * *

They had all finished eating breakfast and decided to just sit around the table and talk until the smaller girl woke up; they talked about a few different things, but the longer they talked the more Konata seemed to get restless in her sleep.

"I heard from the news last night that a storm is heading our way." Miki said casually after a small bit of thunder shook the house, Miki felt Konata tense at the sound and slowly began to rub her back in small circles that seem to help her relax.

"Yeah it just started to rain." Tsukasa said as she looked out a nearby window.

The group suddenly heard a soft whimpering noise and since Konata shifted in her sleep her tears streaked face was now completely visible. "Bye Mama… I love you…" Konata mumbled in her sleep as fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks; it didn't take long after that for Konata to finally wake up.

"Huh where am I?" Konata asked as she wiped off her face, after looking at her surroundings she immediately started to blush at the situation she had found herself in.

Once Miki and the Hiiragi girls managed to stop their giggling she explained why Konata was where she was; soon Konata was at her spot at the table enjoying her breakfast, large smile adorning her face.

"So are you done having nightmares?" Kagami asked as she sat by the older girl at the table.

"Yeah the last dream I had… It was the best dream I could have ever asked for." Konata said with one of the warmest smiles Kagami had ever seen. "I will never forget it…" The blunette trailed off as she continued to eat.

"That's good, but how are you feeling today?" Kagami asked as she placed a hand on Konata's forehead, which was slightly hot.

"I feel fine Kagamin~." Konata whined as she pushed Kagami's hand away not wanting to be fondled with so early.

"Okay if you say so…" Kagami sighed as she pulled her hand back.

"Good… Now if you will excuse me…" Konata said suddenly as she jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs for Kagami's room; before Kagami could go see what was up Konata came back down the stair as zipped right out the door.

"Oi, Kona wait a second!" Kagami called out wondering what had gotten into that girl; she was just about to run after her when Miki place a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I have to go out for a few things anyway, let me follower her." Miki said in a tone that Kagami had not heard in a long time, it was a tone of worry and caring; Kagami knew that her mom cared for Konata so with a nod Kagami stepped aside and let her mom run after the tiny girl…

"She still has a fever mom, please hurry." Kagami said weakly, worry evident in her voice.

"It will be okay, get Tsukasa ready we have to be at the court house in one hour." Miki said with a reassuring smile as she turned and ran into the rain after the small blunette…

Konata had never felt more blissful, yes she had a slight concussion, yes she had a badly cut arm, but none of that compared to the joy she had at seeing her mom again and being able to talk to her. She had told her mom all kinds of things, ideas, thoughts, and concepts she had that she did not trust telling anyone else, she just could not be any happier.

Konata had rounded a corner and there it was; now you would think most people coming to a graveyard would have depressed looks on their face or be crying their eyes out, but this spunky little girl defied all those images as she went bounding through the graveyard with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you so much Mama!" Konata shouted as she hugged her mother's headstone. "I miss you already; wish you could talk to me every night." Konata said not nearly as loud as before, but still with her happy little tone; unbeknownst to her she was being watched from a few yards off…

"I wonder what she means." Miki thought as she watched the small girl talk to the head stone, she had seen people come and talk to their loved ones that had passed on, but never had she seen someone carry on a one-sided conversation with a headstone so happily.

As Miki watched the smaller girl she started to feel a bit dizzy; in fact her vision was getting very hazy and sounds suddenly stopped reaching her ears, her first thought was that she had just had a heart attack, but the voice that suddenly filled her head comforted her before she could act on anything.

"Hello Miki…" The voice said sweetly and Miki could easily tell it was a female's voice, the image suddenly forming in front of her confirmed it for her. "Please take good care of my daughter…" The woman said as her form flickered, almost like she was having a hard time staying there.

"Kanata is that you?" Miki asked stunned at what she was experiencing at that moment.

"Can I trust you to protect my daughter?" Kanata asked with a smile.

"Of course, I will love her like she was my own!" Miki said with a smile of her own; she knew how much it must hurt Kanata to not be there for her daughter, but she was happy that she had proven to be good enough to raise such a little angel.

"Then I will leave her in your care… Goodbye Miki…" Kanata said with a caring smile as she started to fade.

"Goodbye my friend…" Miki whispered as the world around her suddenly became normal again; Miki caught sight of Konata again and slowly walked over to her, crouched down, and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Konata looked up at the older women and their eyes met, a silent understanding went between them.

"Would it be okay if I called you Mom…?" Konata asked a bit uncertainly, as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Nothing would make me happier." Miki said as she hugged the blunette tightly. "Now we need to get to the courthouse, you are the most important person in this case!" Miki said with exuberance.

"Let's go!" Konata shouted as she and Miki walked away from the graveyard, they did not notice the shimmering figure at the top of the hill watching them walk away with a smile…

* * *

"We are coming to you live from the Hiroshima District Courthouse where the trial of a group of thugs will soon begin…" A women reporter said to the camera right in front of the courthouse.

As Miki, Konata, and the Hiiragi girl's walked up they heard the woman tell the camera operator and all the people watching at home all about the group of thugs, what they had done, and all about their past… This included Konata…

"The poor, sweet, and lovable girl has been taking their abuse for years, authority's claim they had suspicions but did not act on them; they say they will crack down harder on any developing gangs…" The women said with a slight frown as she told all the hundreds of people about Konata, her hobbies, and how she was ridiculed for them; the women then chastised anyone who thought badly about her because of those hobbies.

Konata and Miki had went home before this so they could change and Konata really regretted it, she had to sit in front of a lot of people and Kagami wanted her to be cute… Kagami made her wear the dress from the theme park. It was a white sleeveless dress with bright green trim, she wore pale green flip-flops/sandals, and had her hair tied up in a ponytail with ribbon that matched her eyes.

"I feel silly Kagami." Konata whined as she tried to hide behind the others.

"Nonsense Konata you look super cute!" Kagami squealed a bit too loud, attracting the women's attention.

"Is Miss Izumi here?" The women asked excitedly as she walked over to the group with the camera still rolling live.

"Yes Ma'am…" Konata said sheepishly as she walked out from behind Inori and Matsuri, who were trying to fix their hair inconspicuously so the people watching would not know they were not prepared.

"May we have an interview before the trial?" The women asked enthusiastically as the camera zoomed in to capture Konata's adorable blushing face.

"S-sure." Konata managed to say, she never had a fear of what people thought of her, she was always acting out, but the thought of hundreds of thousands of people watching her, well that would make anyone nervous.

The women asked Konata about everything, her past, her goals, and her personal life. Konata did her best to answer the questions without embarrassing herself to much.

"Do you have a love interest?" The women asked as the camera got a bit closer.

"I um, well you see…" Konata was a bright pink as she was trying to look everywhere but at the camera.

"CHIBI!" Misao shouted loudly; she had been standing off a ways and saw the whole thing, she knew Konata would not be able to answer that question on live TV so since she was an attention hog… "I am so glad to see you up and around!" Misao said as she hugged the smaller girl, getting an upset grunt from Kagami.

"Are you one of the girls she saved?" The women asked as the camera shifted to bring Misao into focus.

"Yep Chibi here saved me from getting knifed in the face!" Misao cheered happily, as she rubbed her cheek on Konata's getting a giggle out of the small blunette; Misao had already decided that her and Konata were going to be best friends.

"What is your name dear?" The women asked sweetly.

"Misao… Misao Kusakabe." The fanged girl said as she let the smaller girl go from her hug.

"You mean to tell me that the thug leader is…" The women gasped as the camera caught it all live.

"Yeah my older brother and speak of that devil." Misao said with a scowl as the group turned their attention to the approaching police cars.

As the cars pulled up the three thugs were brought out and lead into the courtroom, their faces full of sorrow and regret. However, not Kurono he walked out of the police car as if he was a celebrity, as the reporters swarmed him with questions as Yui and two officers led him to the courthouse.

"Of course I am not sorry." The thug boss sneered at one of the reporters. "I taught that little bitch a lesson…" Kurono looked straight at Konata as the cameras caught them both in a stare down. "…And I would do it again!" Kurono said loudly as he made a small jump toward the small otaku, causing her to scream in terror and hide behind her friends.

All of a sudden, the crowd parted as a man ran up and his fist connected with the teens face with a wickedly loud crack.

"Who the hell, I'll kill you!" Kurono said as he stood up and rubbed his now broken and bleeding nose, Konata just stared wide eyed as the cameras all backed up to catch this scene… On live TV.

The man charged and again knocked the teen down with another blow to the face, but instead of letting him get up this time, the man just crouched down and began mercilessly punch the bleeding criminal in the face repetitively.

The two police men started to advance, but Yui **(Who was a higher rank then them) **told them to 'blind-eye' this one.

"How dare you touch my daughter!" Sojiro screamed in sadness and anger. "If you ever touch her again I will kill you myself!" Sojiro said as he relentlessly pounded Kurono in the face.

By this time the cops stopped listening to their commander and went to break up the fight, but Yui was satisfied her uncle had done what he needed to do.

Sojiro made a few grumbling noises as the police pulled him off of the teen he had badly injured, he dusted off the jacket he was wearing and warily turned around, to be greeted with a sight worse than anything… His daughter crying…

"Konata I…" Sojiro started, but he faltered he did not know what to say to make it better; to be honest he didn't think he could.

"Don't just stand there make her feel better, apologize!" Kagami yelled at him snapping him from his daze.

"Konata I am so sorry." Sojiro said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him back. "I know I was a terrible father, I ignored you just because you reminded me of Kanata, when you said you were having trouble at school… I…" His voice faltered again.

"Swear you will make it up to me…" Konata said quietly, so quiet that the cameras that were still rolling almost did not hear her… Almost.

"I swear I will do anything, I know I can't make up for all those years but…" Sojiro said as he hugged her tighter, feeling his shirt start to become damp with her tears.

"You don't hate me anymore?" Konata asked still crying.

"I never did Konata; I was just confused is all." Sojiro said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can we go to the theme park after this…? I always wanted to ride the Merry Go 'Round with you…" Konata said softly, her big green eyes filled with a longing... A longing for a father who loved her to no end and would do fatherly things with her; Sojiro could handle that.

"Of course we can, we can do anything you want Konata because I love you." Sojiro said with a huge smile, which quickly disappeared once he saw his daughter face.

Konata's face showed no emotion as she turned around and started to walk away from him, but once she hit about ten feet she turned around with a huge smile of her own. "I love you too Daddy!" Konata yelled as she jumped in the air only to be caught by Sojiro, he understood now Konata wanted to do all the things she never got to when she was little… Yeah, he could handle that.

A huge awe went out from the crowd as the reporters started to return in front of their cameras. "And that was just about the sweetest ending you could ask for…" The women said as the camera panned from her to the small blushing blunette still being held in her father's arms.

* * *

"Cheers to Kurono for being locked away!" Misao cheered happily as she lifted her cup into the air.

"Cheers to Onee-chan and uncle making up with each other!" Yutaka cheered as she followed Misao's lead and lifted her cup in the air.

"Cheers to Konata for finally having the happy life that she has always wanted." Kagami whispered softly into the otaku ear, but everyone else heard her anyway.

"You guys are so awesome…" Konata said as she looked at all her friend's sitting around her in the tsundere's bedroom; true she had forgiven her dad, but she had gotten so used to living with the Hiiragi family that she didn't want to leave.

"I hope you guys will be my friend's forever…" Konata said sniffling a bit, as her eyes started to get watery.

"Aw time for a group hug!" Patty shouted as she ran over and glomped the blunette.

Konata could not be happier, she had gotten to talk to her mom and found a new one in Miki, she had her father's love again and had never been happier with him, and she had a loving girlfriend and was being smothered by all her friends…

"_I love life…"_Konata thought as she smiled.

* * *

**Ending Notes: We are getting down to the end my friends, *Sniff* *Sniff* but don't worry there will be plenty of fluffy in the last few chapters!**

**Tell me the truth; am I no good at this kind of writing?** **I wanted the end of my story to be awesome with like a roller coaster of emotions...**

**Next time there will be KONAMI fluff I PROMISE!**

**If there are any loose ends you can think of tell me and I will try to fix the last chapters to clear up any misunderstandings!**

**I am going to Texas in a few days so you guys are going to have to wait a few days for the end, sorry about that…**


	18. Just A Fluffy Day

**Authors Notes: Well guys I'm back and let me tell you it was hot in Texas! I was born in the desert of Arizona, but I've been living in a much colder state for a little while now so that much heat was a shock to the system! As far as the Internet went… There was none, but I did get to type this one up and as I promised it's a fluffy one! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Such a tsundere, I know you really want too." Konata cooed as she tried to push Kagami closer to her goal, a large photo booth.

"Why don't you listen when I tell you no?" Kagami asked in the best authoritative voice she could, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the smaller girl. "Besides the last time I took a group photo with you did something embarrassing!" Kagami strongly protested and even though she fought against the smaller girl Konata still got them closer to the booth.

_"Why can't I say no to her?"_ Kagami sighed in her mind as she gave up on fighting back and resigned to being pushed by the blue haired little demon.

"Think about poor Minami-chan and Yu-chan, maybe they wanted to take a picture?" Konata said with mock sadness, despite the very mischievous grin on her face.

_"Dang I forgot we were on a double date…"_ Kagami mentally slapped herself for forgetting; it had been two weeks since **'the incident'** and to celebrate Konata's recovery the four of them decided to have a double date.

"Do you guys really want to take a picture?" Kagami asked in hopes that they would say no, but luck seemed to be against the tsundere today.

"Oh yes, I have never used a photo booth with Minami-chan before!" Yutaka squealed with delight as she pulled Minami by the hand towards the booth faster than both her sempai's.

"Sorry she gets excitable…" Minami said quickly as she passed the two older girls.

"Come on Kagami we can't lose!" Konata shouted as she gave up on pushing the taller girl and decided to grab her by the hand and pull her as well.

"Fine, but you better not do anything embarrassing this time!" Kagami warned as she and Minami were forcefully placed into the photo booth, Kagami on the right and Minami on the left.

"Hold on a minute you two." Konata giggled as she pulled Yutaka into a huddle so the two taller girls' couldn't hear their conversation.

"What do you think they are planning for us?" Kagami asked nervously, knowing her heart wouldn't let her leave the booth and escape as she watched the two loli's talk in secret.

"It can't be anything too bad." Minami said as she looked over her sempai's shoulder just in time for the two of them to see their girlfriends look up at them and giggle madly.

Both Kagami and Minami sweat dropped.

"Okay it's all set and I paid for two pictures!" Konata cheered as she got in the booth by Kagami and Yutaka got in by Minami, leaving the two taller girls in the middle.

"Wait why did you pay for two?" Kagami asked suspiciously, she just didn't trust the small otaku not to do something…

"One is for you and one is for Minami-chan of course!" Konata said with a slight giggle as she started to type up the message that would appear on the pictures.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Kagami demanded as she tried to look at the message screen to see what the blunette was typing, but her mischievous little girlfriend put her hand over the screen to block her view.

"No peeking or you'll ruin the surprise Kagami!" Konata said slyly making Kagami really nervous now.

Minami just looked down at Yutaka, who had a very cute little smile on her face; Minami decided it couldn't be too bad if the salmon haired girl was this happy. The machine suddenly lit up, large numbers flashing a crossed the screen.

Four… Three… Two… One… Right as the machine took the picture Kagami felt something slightly wet on her cheek.

Kagami looked down to see Konata still kissing her cheek, making the older twins face explode a bright cherry red. "What are you doing Konata?" Kagami shouted as the group filed out of the photo booth.

Konata didn't reply as she skipped over to the picture printer with a huge smile on her face, which Kagami noted was slightly pink. "Here are your pictures!" Konata cheered as she handed one to Minami and one to Kagami.

The picture showed both Minami and Kagami standing their stiffly, bright red blushes on their faces as both of the loli's stood on their tiptoes kissing their respective girlfriend on the cheek. The words 'We Love Our Girls' printed on the bottom of the pictures in a pretty pink color.

"Konata this is too embarrassing!" Kagami shouted as she looked at the picture and felt her face begin to heat up; she would never admit it, but she absolutely loved the picture.

"Is that so? Okay then I will throw it away." Konata said solemnly as she reached for the picture.

"Don't you dare!" Kagami hissed as she pulled the picture back, her face getting even redder at the sight of Konata's all-knowing grin. "I mean it's a memory right?" Kagami tried to explain, but it did little use.

"So tsundere…" Konata giggled as Kagami hung her head in defeat, face a nice shade of scarlet at this point.

"We can do it again if you don't like it…" Yutaka said sadly since Minami hadn't said anything since she got her copy of the picture, for that matter she hadn't even looked away from it.

"Yu-chan…" Minami mumbled gripping the pictures a little tighter.

"Yes Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked nervously, it wasn't often Minami acted like this.

"It's not fair…" Minami whispered as she took a step closer to the smaller girl, but before Yutaka could say anything else a soft pair of lips brushed against her own in one of the softest kisses she had even had.

"I want to kiss you too… I love the picture Yu-chan…" Minami whispered as their eyes met making them both smile despite how red they both were, which only got worse thanks to Konata…

"THAT WAS SO MOE!" Konata shouted as she took a few pictures of them with her phone, both of the younger girl's felt like deer caught in headlights since they had forgotten that other people were around.

"Well done you have succeeded in embarrassing them." Kagami sighed; it was her turn to grab her girlfriend and begin to pull her away. "Come on you annoying otaku we have things to do." Kagami said with slight chuckle as Yutaka and Minami recovered from their embarrassment and the four girls' ventured deeper into the mall.

* * *

"How much money did you get from the court Onee-chan, I keep forgetting?" Yutaka asked as they finished up their lunch at the food court.

"Uh, I'm not sure… A whole bunch!" Konata exclaimed, waving her arms in the air for more effect.

"You realize that doesn't explain a thing…" Kagami sighed as she got up to get a refill on her soda since she figured they wouldn't be at the food court much longer.

"Anyway what do you guys want to do now?" Konata asked happily, bouncing up and down slightly.

"I think we should go that way." Kagami said with a small smile, not because she really wanted to go in the direction she point, but because she had rested her arm on Konata's head and she knew how much the blunette disliked that certain action.

"Mou, Kagamin's~ mean!" Konata pouted at her lack of height being emphasized and try as she might she couldn't pull Kagami's arm off her head.

"Hey Onee-chan… It's that nice ice-cream vendor!" Yutaka shouted happily as she pointed at the little ice-cream stand that stood nearby.

"So it is…" Minami said with a slight grin as she pulled out a few hair bands out of her purse and handed them to the two loli's.

"Oh man I never thought we would be able to pull it off again!" Konata cheered as she began putting her hair up into a pony tail.

"Wait what is going on?" Kagami asked in confusion; she had no idea why they were getting so excited over a random ice-cream vendor.

"Just wait right here Kagami-chan and pretend like you don't know us!" Yutaka squealed happily as the three of them quickly walked away, leaving very confused Kagami to wait for their return.

After sitting there waiting for a few minutes Kagami saw the trio reenter the food court, but this time they looked different. Minami had her hair in clips and her clothes were much neater then one usually wore to the mall giving her the appearance of someone who was older.

Konata and Yutaka on the older hand wore their clothes a little sloppier then normal and had their hair in different little kiddie hairstyles, giving the impression that they were little kids and standing next to Minami with her height difference really helped drive it home.

If Kagami didn't know better she would have sworn they were sisters…

The man running the stand seemed to know who they were, because he smiled when he saw them approach. After a few moments of talking the three of them walked away, each with their own ice-cream cone. Konata made an eye gesture for Kagami to follow them and once they were a good distance away the tree cons started to laugh.

"No way, I would expect something like that from Konata, but not you to as well." Kagami said bewildered as she finally caught up with them, surprised at how good the trio was at conning.

"We pull it off pretty good don't we?" Yutaka giggled a she took a bite out of her ice-cream cone.

"Yeah, but we had to pay for Minami-chan this time." Konata said laughingly as she poked the tallest girl in the side making her giggle softly.

"So I don't get one huh? Some girlfriend you are." Kagami said turning away in a playful pout.

"I was planning on sharing with you Kagamin~." Konata said shyly, light pink blush enveloping her face as she began shuffling her feet nervously.

Kagami was confused at first, why would Konata get flustered about sharing her ice cream? Her question was answered when Konata took a good sized bit of her ice-cream and stood on her tiptoes, swiftly locking her lips with Kagami's.

Kagami's mind went blank as she tried to process what the tiny blunette was planning; Kagami seemed to go into autopilot as she gently wrapped her arms around Konata's waist, giving the smaller girl a little more support. The tsundere was now completely into their kiss, the sweet taste of ice-cream only furthering her desire.

Kagami was now in complete control as she forcefully began kissing the otaku to the point where she was holding Konata so that her knees wouldn't give out. Kagami couldn't control herself anymore she had to taste it; she gently flicked her tongue against Konata's lips begging for entrance…

Konata granted her wish and Kagami's tongue quickly slipped into her girlfriend's mouth. This was a completely new feeling for the two girl's seeing how this was the first time they had ever French kissed. Kagami's tongue began searching out every nock and crevice she could fine, all while enjoying the sweet taste of ice-cream.

Kagami couldn't help but smile slightly into the kiss at the cute muffled whining noises Konata was making, after about three minutes of Kagami's doing everything she could think of with her tongue and getting as much ice-cream as she could she finally let Konata go.

"Y-you sucked on my tongue…" Konata said weakly, completely out of breath still leaning on her tsundere for support.

"It tasted really good too." Kagami said seductively, letting the otaku go and despite the weakness in her knees Konata managed to stay standing.

"Did you two take notes?" Konata asked with her cat grin after a moment of silence as she looked over at the two kohai, who were blushing almost as much as they were.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I forgot you two were here!" Kagami shouted flusteredly, mentally slapping herself for forgetting their existence yet again.

"It's okay Kagami-chan we don't really mind…" Yutaka said with a small stutter as she looked at her girlfriend for support.

"Yeah…" Minami mumbled, grabbing her arm out of embarrassment.

After Minami's statement the four just stood there in an awkward silence until Konata spoke up.

"Let's go to the arcade next!" The otaku cheered as she grabbed Minami and Kagami's hand and began running in the direction of the arcade, with Yutaka in hot pursuit.

_"You can always count on Konata to get you out of awkward situations."_ Kagami thought as she followed her otaku.

* * *

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Konata asked as the group walked out of the mall and was about to head down the street when a shrill voice called out making the group stop in their tracks.

"Chibi!" Misao shouted as she ran at the group getting to them just in time to tackle hug Konata right as she turned around.

"Hey Misa-chan…" Konata struggled to say through the death hug.

Hiya guys, what are you all up to today?" Misao asked the other three happily, still not letting Konata go from the bear hug.

"We were just about to go get some dinner." Kagami said gruffly as she clenched on of her fists with the intention of whacking Misao on the head for clinging to her girlfriend like that.

"Why you getting so mad Hiiragi? Oh right, you two are still dating." Misao said dryly as she reluctantly let the otaku go.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kagami asked angrily, scowling at the fanged girl as she took a step closer to her. _"Who does she think she is? Did she think we would break up or something?"_ Kagami yelled in her mind.

"Let me explain… I'm in love with Chibi." Misao said with a fanged smirk now standing face to face with the tsundere, almost if declaring a challenge.

"Is that so? Well that's too damn bad, because she's mine." Kagami said, standing her ground despite being thrown off by Misao's sudden confession.

"I am sorry Misa-chan, but I'm…" Konata started to say, only to have Misao cut her short.

"No don't say anything yet, I know you are still head over heels in love with Hiiragi… But I think I can change your mind." Misao said as she turned away from Kagami and gave a seductive wink to Konata.

"Didn't you despise her up until… Well then?" Kagami asked angrily, but was still considerate of Konata's feelings.

"Well I had a crush on you first Hiiragi…" Misao started to explain, smiling a bit at Kagami's reaction before continuing. "I was always mad that you chose to hang out with her over me, so I started to follow you to her class and just watched, well me and Ayano." Misao said as the four were now completely absorbed in the story.

"I was mad at first that you chose the rude girl over me, but then I started to see chibi different… Now that I know why she was mad and we are past it I can make my move!" Misao cheered with a fist pump.

"You can't have her she's mine!" Kagami shouted loudly; trying to mask the fear in her voice, Misao might turn out to be a very formidable opponent…

"That is for her to decide… My family is waiting, now that my jerk of a brother Kurono is out of the picture we can take a vacation!" Misao cheered again as she rushed over to Konata and kissed her on the cheek, igniting the blunette's face a bright red. "By Chibi see you soon!" Misao said as she blew another kiss before turning the corner.

"Kona…" Kagami slowly walked over to the smaller girl and brought her into a gentle hug. "You wouldn't…" Kagami whined a bit into her lover's neck.

"No I feel bad for Misa-chan, but you are the only one for me…" Konata said as she hugged back. "But maybe we can have a three…" Konata started, but was cut off by a loud groan from Kagami.

"Alright guys food time!" Konata cheered as she broke the hug, she was getting real tired of the awkward moments today.

* * *

"Excuse me a minute, I need to use the restroom." Yutaka said politely as she slid out of the booth.

"Um I… Me too…" Minami said quickly as she slid out as well to follow the tiny girl.

Konata laughed softly to herself, attracting Kagami's attention. "It seems like Minami-chan can't let Yu-chan out of her sights for two seconds." Konata teased, even though neither girl was there to hear it.

"Hmm…" Kagami hummed as she slid her arms around Konata; her hand brushing the part of Konata's arm where she had taken the knife, a scar forever added to her because of it.

"I feel fine Kagami, you don't have to worry." Konata said in the best soothing tone she could; she had felt Kagami's hands tremble a little and knew that Kagami was getting upset.

"Let me see it one more time…" Kagami said slowly as her hand slowly drifted up towards the smaller girls head.

"No the last time you broke down for a half hour." Konata said, grabbing the younger girl's hands and trying to move away

"I won't this time; I promise…" Kagami said as she moved some hair away a found what she was after. Konata had a scar on her head completely hidden from view, unless you knew it was there you would have no idea, but Kagami knew…

"It's my fault." Kagami sighed as she ran her finger over the spot where Konata took the deadly blow for her.

"No it isn't you have to stop saying that." Konata protested as she pulled away from Kagami's touch, removing the scar from sight.

"I'll make sure to protect you from now on, no matter what!" Kagami said as she pulled her otaku into an even tighter hug.

"Now you are starting to sound like Minami-chan." Konata giggled and just like that she had lightened the atmosphere, which was one of the things Kagami really loved about her.

"New topic; what do you plan on doing with all the court money Kona?" Kagami asked in a light hearted tone, completely expecting an answer like buying manga.

"I'm gonna pay for our collage and I want to get us an apartment…" Konata said with a happy little sigh as she leaned her head back to look up, as if she were gazing at stars or something and Kagami found it sickeningly cute.

"No joke?" Kagami asked with a slight chuckle, not wanting to get her hopes up just yet in case Konata was in fact joking.

"No joke… I want to be with my Kagamin~ forever!" Konata cheered as she rested her head on Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami just smiled at the smaller girl, true she had been worry about Misao's sudden confession and all, but she now knew those fears were misplaced. Konata was hers end of subject…

"You are going to have to study hard to get into the one I want." Kagami warned, but in a playful teasing sort of way.

"Yes mother I understand." Konata groaned; she had been hearing this nonstop for days, ever since she made the statement she wanted to go to the same college as Kagami.

Kagami just giggled and soon they both were laughing, just when they were about to stop one of them would let a small giggle escape and it started all over again.

"They are really happy aren't they?" Yutaka asked as she and Minami watched the two older girl's from a distance.

"Yeah, they are a perfect match." Minami said with a small smile, finding her girlfriend's hand with her own and holding it tight.

"Just like us…" Yutaka whispered as she leaned in close.

"Yeah…" Was all Minami got to say before she locked lips with her own perfect match.

_"I have to remember to asked Konata-sempai for some pointers… I am ready to take our relationship up a level…"_ Minami thought as she put more emotion into her kiss.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Kohai is the opposite of sempai**

**Yay back to the sweet stuff! I want to thank you all for your constant support of this story and I hope you like the final chapters!**

**In addition, I was thinking about adding the Lucky Channel what do you think.**


	19. Memories

**Author Notes: Hello everyone, I finally got the next chapter out!****This takes place a little later in the time line so to speak, I hope you enjoy! Did anyone notice I changed the name of the story? In addition, I would like to point out that this was Beta read by **_**Acsuperman**_**! (So if there is any spelling mistakes blame him!) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Oaky I'm going to go get us some sodas and Konata…" Kagami said as she pointed her index finger right in the older girl's face. "Don't you dare open that letter till we are all here, do you hear me?" Kagami asked rhetorically before disappearing into the crowd.

"It's so tempting though…" Konata sighed as she looking warily at her college entrance letter. "So much has happened…" Konata mumbled to herself as she drifted into her memories.

**(Halloween)**

"No way, there is no way I am going to wear this to the party!" Kagami shouted at her girlfriend.

"Come on Kagamiiiiiiin~, you look cute!" Konata cooed as she began to rub herself on her girlfriend causing the taller girl to blush.

"I can't wear this, it is too embarrassing!" Kagami huffed looking away from the smaller girl in a futile attempt to hide her blush. She was wearing a witch's costume complete with mini skirt, leather boots, long gloves, and a sleeveless shirt that exposed her navel.

"I think you look sexy!" Konata shouted as a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh, my family could hear you!" Kagami yelled at her in a whisper.

"You're right it would be better for them to see you!" Konata shouted as she pushed Kagami out her bedroom door and started down the hall before the taller girl realized what happened. "We must not forget your hat!" Konata said as she placed a large pointed hat on her girlfriend's head.

"Konata wait, I can't…" Kagami tried to reason with the crazy girl, but when it came to dressing up Kagami and then showing her off nothing could stop the insane otaku.

"Members of the Hiiragi household I present you, Kagami the wizard of otaku!" Konata shouted as the two made it to the bottom of the stairs and pushed Kagami into the spotlight so to speak.

Kagami stood their blushing a bright crimson; she had been set up because there were her sisters and mom, standing in front of her with video cameras!

"You are looking pretty hot Kagami!" Matsuri cheered for her little sister, so proud of her for growing up and going to her first big party!

"You look wonderful in your costume Kagami." Miki complemented with small giggle as she shifted her position to get another angle.

"Isn't she sexy?" Konata asked dreamily as she stared hungrily at her girlfriend.

"How can you walk around like that and not be embarrassed?" Kagami asked, as she looked her girlfriend over and the tsundere had to admit Konata was looking about as hot as ever. The blunette was wearing a very skimpy black cat girl costume, which basically consisted of a black bikini, boots, tail, and ears.

"Eyeing me up are we Kagami? You will have to wait till later to have me." Konata said with a giggled as she snapped the now completely flustered tsundere from her daydream.

"That is not… What I mean is… You promise?" Kagami asked shyly…

* * *

"Hey Kona-chan are you okay?" A concerned voice asked ripping the blunette from her memory.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine I was just spacing out." Konata chuckled as she made a hand gesture that the two younger girls' assume was one for offering them a seat.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking so intently about?" Miyuki asked politely taking a seat next to the younger twin at the cafeteria table.

"I was just remembering the Halloween party we had." Konata said with a laugh as she leaned back in her chair.

"The one where we scared Ayano so bad she wet herself?" Tsukasa asked with a giggle of her own.

"Yeah that was so funny!" Konata said as she laughed a little louder.

"Ah, but if I remember correctly she is not the only one who has wet themselves in front of others." Miyuki said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh come on, do we really need to relive that again?" Konata asked as she flushed a bright pink.

"I never did get to hear the whole thing, tell the story Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa cheered through another bout of giggles.

"Well how I remember that day…" Miyuki started…

**(First Day of School)**

"Are you guy's ready? This will be the last semester of high school for us!" Konata cheered as she happily pranced ahead of the group.

"I don't see how you can be so energetic since you were up all night playing that stupid game again, I hardly got any sleep!" Kagami scolded with a muffled yawn as if she was proving her point.

"I had like seven cups of coffee this morning so I am good to go!" Konata said happily, as she swung from a low tree branch she happened to be passing.

"Um Konata-san maybe you should try to use the rest room before the opening ceremony?" Miyuki asked worriedly. All the facts she knew told her that it was not good for a body to hold that much fluid, let alone be flung around like that.

"We don't have time the ceremony is about to start!" Konata said brushing off her friends' concern as they made their way into the auditorium.

After a good forty minutes of the principle speaking and other such activities Konata started to feel the after effects of her coffees, the only problem is they were still in the middle of the ceremony.

"Are you okay Kona, you're making a weird face." Kagami asked with concern once she noticed the contortion of Konata's featchers.

"I'm fine… It's just that the coffees… I need to use the restroom…" Konata said shakily, sitting very ridged as if any movement would make her burst.

"Why are you sitting here then? Go use the restroom." Kagami sighed as she gave the blunette a small nudge, but the blunette was not budging.

"I said I am okay, just need to hold out a little… A little… AH-CHOO!" Konata ended her sentence with a loud sneeze.

"Jeez Konata cover your mouth." Kagami said as she brushed off her sleeve. Kagami looked down to see that Konata's face was a nice shade of burgundy, her eyes traveled farther down to see her skirt was all wet as well as the chair she was sitting on.

"It isn't funny!" A flustered Konata said as Kagami started to giggle.

"Go get it taken care of!" Kagami giggled as she forced Konata to move from her seat and to do so she had to pass each and every one of her friends…

* * *

"Yes I was at the end of the row and the last one Konata-san had to pass by." Miyuki giggled at her memory and Tsukasa joining in only made it worse for the loli otaku.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Konata pouted, her cheeks still a bright pink.

"No fair guys, if you are going to embarrass Konata I need to be present." Kagami said with a laugh as she sat back down and handed Konata her drink.

"Is that so? Well I just remembered a wonderful Christmas story!" Konata said cheekily, a sly grin on her lips.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagami gasped as she started to go red just from her own memories.

"Oh yes I would, remember Christmas Eve night…" Konata started her story.

**(Christmas Eve)**

"Why can't I have that one?" A flustered Kagami asked her girlfriend.

"Because that is the one for Tsukasa, besides we are already dressed if you had a complaint you should have said so before you got dressed." Konata said evilly with her cat grin.

"But I…" Kagami could not think of a valid argument. _"How did I get talked into this?"_ Kagami thought as she remembered why she was getting so embarrassed; Konata said she needed help at her work, so Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki offered to help.

"I think you look great sis!" Tsukasa said, trying to be helpful; the airhead was wearing a red fluffy skirt that came to her knees, fluffy red boots, a red short-sleeved Santa jacket, and hat.

"Yes it is very… shall we say, form fitting?" Miyuki said trying to be supportive of the poor girl; the moe goddess was wearing the same fluffy red boots as Tsukasa, but her outfit differed in the fact that she wore a long red dress with white fluff as the trim, topped with a Santa hat.

"Is that so? Maybe I used to much material…" Konata muttered to herself as she couldn't take her eyes off her lover. Konata was wearing the same dress as Miyuki only hers was sleeveless and came above her knees, same boots and hat as the rest of the girl's.

"Hush you!" Kagami growled as she tried to cover herself; the tsundere was wearing almost the same thing as her sister only hers was well trimmed… She had a red skirt, but it was a lot shorter and her shirt was short sleeved and did not cover her navel.

"What is with you and always showing off my mid-drift when you dress me up?" Kagami asked trying to hide herself with her hands since there was nothing else within reach now that she was out of the dressing room, thanks to Konata's pushing.

"Maybe I like your tummy…" Konata cooed as she ran her hand along the bare flesh that the costume exposed.

"K-K-Konata!" Kagami stuttered.

"Oh goodie the customers are here!" Konata said as she and the other three girl's made it to the made part of the café. "Go get them you sexy beast!" Konata said loudly as she smacked Kagami on her rear end.

* * *

"Alright enough of that story!" Kagami groaned as she buried her head in her arms.

"But you did great that night, you got tons of tips!" Konata said this like it should make the tsundere's utter embarrassment all better.

"You are so lucky that you are so damn cute." Kagami said with a sigh, as Konata put on her most adorable face.

"Speaking of Christmas, You never did tell us what you got for Kona-chan sis?" Tsukasa questioned; getting slightly confused at her sister's reaction, which was to blush a deep red and franticly look over at the smallest girl.

"She went the classic route, she gave me herself just wrapped in rib…" Konata started to say, but a hand swiftly blocking her mouth silenced her.

"They don't need to know that!" Kagami shouted half hysterically, but the damage was done.

"I didn't know you two were, um at that level…" Miyuki said softly, sounding almost upset that they hadn't told her this fact.

"It isn't like that Miyuki, we haven't… I mean all we do is kiss… And um…" Kagami was getting more flustered by the minute as she tried to explain her love life to her more or less innocent friend and little sister.

"Why don't you just say it? It's just Miyuki and Tsukasa." Konata teased lightly, finding Kagami to be extremely cute at that moment.

"Fine whatever; we haven't been intimate with each other yet because Kona doesn't feel ready yet!" Kagami said quickly and quietly as she looked at Konata in the eyes, making the smaller girl blush since she hadn't been expecting that answer.

"You are such a good girlfriend Kagami-san." Miyuki said with an eye smile.

"It is getting hard though…" Kagami trailed off as she started to hungrily eye her girlfriend.

"Uh, so any other good memories from the past few months…?" Konata asked hastily in fear her girlfriend might to something rash right in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What about the whole Valentine's day thingy?" Tsukasa asked with a dreamy smile.

"Oh yeah that was hilarious!" Kagami said with a laugh as she looked at the smaller girl with amusement now more so then lust.

"Why is it that all your favorite stories involve me getting embarrassed?" Konata asked with a pout as her cheeks began to light up again.

"Hey it wasn't just you, I got embarrassed as well." Kagami said getting a small blush of her own.

"Why don't you tell the story this time Tsu-chan?" Miyuki asked with a bemused smile.

"Oh okay well I remember…" The airhead started…

**(Valentine's Plot 1)**

"Aw Ayano what am I gonna do?" Misao whined as she ran up to her longtime friend.

"What's the matter this time Misa-chan?" The quiet girl asked, not even looking up from what she was doing. Ayano had known Misao for a long time and had the fanged girl's behaviors pretty much memorized and from the tone of Misao's voice Ayano knew it was nothing to serious.

"It's almost Valentine's Day and I have no idea what Chibi wants!" Misao said dramatically as she clung on the orange haired girl's arm as she sobbed.

Ayano rolled her eyes. "Isn't Kona-chan Kagami-chan's girlfriend?" Ayano asked with a tone the told the fanged girl to give up on this ridiculous obsession over the small girl, but of course Misao didn't get it.

"For now she is, but I am trying to win her away from Hiiragi… How can I do that if I don't give her Valentine's Day candy?" Misao went back to sobbing into her friend's sleeve.

"How close to Kona-chan are you?" Ayano asked slowly, she had seen the two hanging out more often as of late.

"We are best friends! I hug her all the time now and do you remember that game I couldn't beat? Yeah well Chibi beat it in like a day!" Misao said in a frantic rush, obviously excited to be talking out Konata.

"So you two are really good friends now huh…" Ayano said with a fake smile that masked her sadness; Misao had been her friend for like forever. The thought of losing that friendship was almost unbearable…

"I've known you too long Ayano… I know what you're thinking and stop it; you will always be my closet friend." Misao said affectionately in one of her rare serious moments as she leaned over and hugged Ayano tightly.

"Ayano smiled at this, happy to know Misao would always be her friend even if she would never… "So why don't you just get her regular chocolates?" Ayano asked and as soon as the words left her mouth she could see the gears turning.

"That is a great idea, but we need to get Hiiragi away from her long enough… And that is just… I think it could work!" Misao suddenly started laughing quite evilly. "Come my apprentice there is much work to be done…" Misao laughed again as she dragged Ayano off…

"Wake up Kona, come on get up!" Kagami playfully whined as she tried to arouse the smaller girl, with little success.

"I don't want to…" The otaku mumbled stubbornly.

"Then I guess you don't want your candy from me, do you?" Kagami said with a large grin as she watched her lover bolt from the bed.

"Candy…?" Konata mumbled, still in a sleepy daze.

"Get dressed first you little rascal!" Kagami laughed as she ruffled Konata's hair slightly, only to have Konata bat her hands away weakly.

"Aw I want candy no-OOOOOOOOWWWWW." Konata said with a loud yawn punctuating the end.

"You dress now." Kagami commanded as she walked out of the room; Konata tried her best to wake up as she got herself ready, but it wasn't until she was on her way downstairs that she felt completely awake.

"Good morning Konata." Miki said happily as the otaku bounded into the kitchen.

"CANDY!" Konata shouted as she attacked the defenseless Kagami with a barrage of hugs.

"Okay, Okay just let me go." Kagami said with a happy little sigh as she picked up a small bag of cadies from the counter. "Happy Valentine's Day Kona." Kagami said with a smile as she handed the bag over to the blunette.

"YAY! You rock Kagamin~!" Konata shouted happily as she took the bag and was about to open it and eat whatever goodness was inside, but it suddenly disappeared from her grasp.

"Breakfast first little miss." Miki said sternly as she steered the pouting blunette to her seat at the table while Kagami just laughed at her girlfriend's misfortune.

"Not fair." Konata mumbled grumpily.

* * *

"You sure are taking a long time to tell this story…" Kagami sighed as she leaned back in her chair, trying her best not to blush at her own thoughts.

"Ah, sorries I will tell it faster." Tsukasa apologized as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Don't sweat it Tsukasa, maybe we won't get to the embarrassing me part." Konata said casually, but the pinkness in her face told a different story.

"Well where was I?" Tsukasa said, putting a finger to her lips before continuing.

**(Valentine's Plot 2)**

"Why do they have to do this every year?" Konata asked, sighing loudly clearly showing her annoyance.

"It's a school tradition and you know it; you're just upset mom won't let you eat any candy until after lunch." Kagami said with a little annoyance of her own, but it was more bemused at Konata's current predicament.

"She gave you my candy and said you could punish me if I ate any!" Konata pouted as she complained, looking at Kagami nervously; Konata wouldn't have put it past the taller girl to force a candy down her throat just so Kagami could have her way with her.

"I know…" Kagami said deviously as she smiled.

"Onee-chan, I know I should remember…" Tsukasa said embarrassedly, her cheeks getting pinker by the second.

"Okay I'll say it once more…" Kagami sighed a little at her sister's airheadedness. "The whole student body gathers in the auditorium on Valentine's Day to…" Konata knew that Kagami was going to start saying things that were over Tsukasa's head so she stepped in.

"There are a ton of girl's who don't have anyone to give their chocolate too, so every year they pick one boy who already has a girlfriend, although I don't know why, and they tell the girl's to give their chocolates to him." Konata summed up the stupid tradition.

"So I'm not supposed to give my chocolates to all my friend's?" Tsukasa asked sadly.

"No it is just if you want to give the guy the chocolate, I guess it is to make his girlfriend jealous or something." Kagami shrugged finding the whole thing silly, but didn't hate it like Konata did.

"I believe it is about to start." Miyuki stated and after dragging a reluctant Konata by her collar the group found a few seats.

The ceremony 'if you could call it that' started and a few skits later the announcer stepped up onto the stage. "Hello Ryōō High! Without further ado we will now tell you the lucky lover of the year!" The girl cheered as she began opening a small white envelope.

"And this year's lucky lover is… Oh my, well it's Konata Izumi!" The announcer girl cheered, while the rest of the auditorium burst into giggles. Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa looked over at the small blunette completely shocked, but it was nothing to the pale and stunned face Konata was making.

"How can Izumi have a girlfriend if she is a girl?" One guy from the audience shouted.

"Don't tell us she is…" Another guy shouted, but was cut off by the announcer speaking into the microphone.

"Yes its true Konata Izumi and the infamous Kagami Hiiragi are this school's first ever Yuri couple!" The announce girl cheered. "Why don't you two come up some everyone can see you?"

After a lot of prodding and cheers from the rest of the audience the now blushing red couple made it to the stage.

"Say a few words for us Izumi-sempai!" The girl squealed excitedly as she handed the microphone over to Konata.

"I um…" Konata was trying hard not to faint from all the blood going to her head until someone in the audience shouted…

"Do you really love her?"

"Yes Kagami means everything to me…" Konata mumbled cutely as she stepped a little closer to, inciting a huge aw from the crowd.

"She is so cute!" One girl shouted happily at the sight of Konata now half cowering behind Kagami, even if it was unintentional on the blunette's part.

"I would be Yuri for Izumi-sempai!" Another girl shouted.

"What do you know the otaku is actually pretty hot." A random guy shouted as the whole room burst into laughter as people started yelling different things to the two lovers on stage.

"First one to steal a kiss from Konata is the winner!"

And it was with that statement that Kagami and Konata knew they were in for it…

"Will you please except my candy too Konata-sempai?" Another random girl asked as she presented her homemade chocolates to Konata.

"Yes I will and thank you…" Konata said with a never ending blush; it wasn't that part that she minded it was what came next…

"Can I get a kiss too?" The girl asked hopefully, stars in her eyes as if asking a celebrity for their autograph.

Konata's blush flare up yet again as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed the girl on the cheek and with a squeal of joy the girl left.

"Kagami you must help me!" Konata shouted as she ran and clung to her girlfriend's arm.

"I thought you wanted candy?" Kagami said teasingly, although she was pretty steamed on the inside about Konata giving away so many kisses…

"Not this much of it!" Konata said in mock fear, her eyes big and frightened.

"Okay you go hide and I will take care of the rest, you have been at this over a half hour after all." Kagami sighed as she looked at the rest of the girl's in line to give away their chocolates.

"Thank you my savior!" Konata cheered as she ran out of the classroom.

"Okay everyone you are going to have to give the chocolate to me and give my Kona a break." Kagami commanded as the next girl walked up.

"Please accept my chocolate." She stuttered as she handed over a small box wrapped in red paper and even though it was for Konata Kagami couldn't help but blush.

"Me and Kona are very grateful." Kagami said with a smile as she took the box and sat it with all the others.

"Is it okay if I get a kiss too?" The girl asked cutely and Kagami couldn't do anything to turn her down since Konata had given one to all the others.

"I guess so…" Kagami said through her blush as she leaned over and pecked the girl on the cheek.

"Hey everyone Kagami-chan is now the one giving out kisses!" The girl shouted as she ran from the classroom, sealing Kagami's doom…

"_Sweet and beautiful freedom! Poor Kagami though…"_ Konata thought as she sat in a hardly used hallway corner.

"Hey Chibi, what are you doing here?" Misao asked as she sat on her knees beside Konata.

"Too many girl's with chocolate wanting kisses…" Konata sighed before laughing a little bit; she never would have thought this was going to happen.

"Can I give you some of mine, or no?" Misao asked as the two both got a blush.

"Of course I would accept yours Misa-chan." Konata mumbled, they were in a deserted hallway and the atmosphere was becoming too strong for Konata to handle…

"I know I am not the best cook, but please accept my chocolates." Misao said with a bow presenting her box.

"Of course I will thank you Misa-chan." Konata said happily as she took the bright pink wrapped box from the fanged girl's hands.

"May I get one of Izumi's famous kisses?" Misao asked with a smile.

"Um I guess you c…" However, Konata was silenced by something warm and moist against her lips. _"Misao is kissing me… ON THE LIPS!"_ Konata thought in shock. _"This shouldn't be happening, but why do I feel all warm…"_ Konata thought as a bright flash of light startled her and she broke the kiss.

"I caught it on film! Izumi giving out a kiss on the lips to someone other than her girlfriend!" The school newspaper editor and chief screamed in delight as she ran down the hall.

* * *

"I still can't believe that she would pull that kind of a stunt." Kagami huffed. "It took hours to explain everything so people didn't think you were cheating on me." Kagami said as she eyed the blunette carefully.

"I keep telling you _she_ kissed me!" A red-faced Konata said frantically, not liking the look in Kagami's eyes.

"Yeah and I am proud of it!" Misao said as she seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Watch it you…" Kagami growled as she started to coddle her little otaku.

"Sorry we are late; Misa-chan got held up." Ayano apologized, since Misao made no attempt to.

"It's okay Ayano, we were just reliving some of the fun moments of our senior year." Kagami said with a soft smile, not blaming Ayano one bit for Misao's idiocy.

"We have a lot of fun memories involving Misao-san don't we?" Miyuki asked with a light hearted giggle.

"Like the time she went out driving with Yui-Nee-san and ran over all those mail boxes!" Konata said loudly as she made a swerving motion with her hand.

"Or the time she burnt down Minami-chan's shed at the big sleepover party we had." Tsukasa added and couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Don't forget the time she lit the fireworks in the house." Kagami said and suddenly the whole group was laughing at the fanged girl's expense.

"WAAAHHHHH AYANO THEY ARE PICKING ON ME!" Misao whined as she grabbed Ayano's arm in a childish manner.

"There, there it is okay." Ayano said in a soothing tone as she patted her friend's head.

"Since we are all present shouldn't we get started?" Miyuki asked after everyone started to calm down as she pulled her envelope from her bag.

"Yeah might as well…" Kagami said as she started to open her letter, at first you could not tell anything from the tsundere's face, but after a few moments… "I got into the college I wanted!" Kagami said proudly as she showed them her letter.

"Great job Kagami-san." Miyuki congratulated.

"That is my Kagamin~!" Konata shouted as she hugged the taller girl.

"Way to go sis! Does anyone mind if I open mine next?" Tsukasa asked as she looked over the group, and with no objections, Tsukasa began to open her letter… "I didn't make my first choice…" Tsukasa said after a few minutes.

"How many did you enroll in?" Kagami asked with a worried tone.

"Two, I guess I will have to get in on my second choice." Tsukasa nervously laughed.

"Alright I will go next." Ayano said as she took her turn opening her letter and after a few minutes, she smiled. "I got into the medical school." The orange haired girl said happily as her smile got bigger.

"Yay for Ayano!" Misao cheered as she grabbed her friend by the arm and started dancing around.

"Yeah you did a great job Ayano." Kagami said after the two finally sat down.

"Thank you Kagami-san." Ayano said still a bit dizzy from Misao's victory dance.

"I would like to go next if that is okay with everyone." Miyuki said politely and when she got no complaints began to open her letter. "It would seem that me and Ayano-san will be attending the same school." Miyuki said with a smile, as she laid her paper down for them all to look at.

"So it seems; I look forward to attending school with you Miyuki-san." Ayano said as she bowed.

"So do I, it will be a lot of fun." Miyuki said with a bow of her own.

"Uh, may I open my second letter…?" Tsukasa asked shyly and with no objection she started to carefully opened the envelope as if it were going to explode if she did it wrong, after a few minutes of reading Tsukasa got up and ran over to hug her sister.

"You got accepted didn't you? What was your second choice?" Kagami asked happily, proud of her little sister for making it into college.

"It is the same one as you!" Tsukasa squealed, sounding even happier.

"That is so awesome!" Kagami squealed as well as she and Tsukasa began to talk about college life.

"Hey, some of us would like to see ours." Misao said as she pointed back and forth from herself and Konata.

"Ah, I'm sorry please go ahead Misao." Kagami said as her and Tsukasa sat back down.

"Actually I already saw mine." Misao laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"I thought we agreed not to open them until we were all here?" Kagami asked angrily.

"Yeah well we didn't tell my mom that, but the good news is I got accepted into the same school as you two!" Misao said as she pointed at the Hiiragi twins.

"Oh great Misao will be in our school." Kagami sighed, but on the inside, she was happy to have an old friend go to the same school.

"Okay so I am left!" Konata shouted to get all their attentions.

"Open it Chibi!" Misao shouted as Konata started to open her letter extremely slow.

"Konata…" Kagami warned.

"Okay I get it." Konata said as she opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter.

After a few minutes, Konata put the letter back into her bag.

"What did it say?" Kagami asked, even more nervous than when she had opened hers, but she received no answer.

Konata pulled out her cell phone without saying a word. "Konata what did it say?" Kagami asked now fearing the worst.

"Hello?" Konata said into the receiver. "Yes I would like an apartment, yes I will hold…" Konata just barely got to say before she was tackled to the ground.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagami yelled at her as she squeezed her otaku as hard as she could.

"Thought… Would be… Funny…" Konata gasped through the death hug.

"So does that mean you are going to the same college as us Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked to which she just got a head nod from the blunette who was still trying to breath.

"Yeah time to go out and celebrate!" Misao shouted as she grabbed everyone's coats and tossed them to their respective owners.

"Hey Kona?" Kagami asked as they left the restaurant they were at.

"Yeah Kagamin~?" Konata said as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"I am so happy we will still be together." Kagami said with a smile.

"Did you think that me getting in or not would stop me from being with you?" The otaku asked with a mischievous smile.

"No, not really." Kagami said as she grabbed her little lover's hand.

"Hey Kagami." Konata said as they began to walk.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Never leave me?"

"Never even crossed my mind."

"Kiss me?"

"You don't even have to ask…"

* * *

**Ending Notes: AWWWW that was cute! Well everyone that was the last chapter… Except for the epilog of course! So continue on young ones and may you enjoy!**


	20. Epilogue

**Authors Notes: If you are reading this first… STOP! TURN AROUND! GO BACK! CEASE AND DESIST! I posted chapters 19 and 20 at the same time so if you have not read chapter 19 yet go back one! If not you may continue and thank you for your patronage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Konata… How could you!" Kagami shouted at her girlfriend in rage.

"Please just calm down a minute and let me explain." Konata said in the best calming voice she could manage; it wasn't often the tsundere got this angry, but when she did it really scared the otaku.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Kagami screamed as she paced back and forth outside their new apartment. "Can you not see what she is planning here?" Kagami asked quizzingly as she shot her love an inquiring sort of look, wondering if Konata was truly too dense to see it.

"She needed a place to stay and since she is going to the same college…" Konata protested; she knew what Kagami was getting at, but still didn't see the problem with what she had done.

"But to let Misao share an apartment with us…" Kagami shook her head at the thought, too many things could happen with this set up and Kagami couldn't really do a thing about it.

"I don't see why you are getting so upset, it is a four person apartment and you don't mind Tsukasa sharing with us." Konata said in a snappy tone as she crossed her arm; she had begun to feel slightly irritated as well.

"Yeah well Tsukasa isn't stealing my girlfriend from me!" Kagami shouted at the smaller girl before quickly slapping her hands over her mouth in an attempt to take back what she had just said. "I meant trying to steal… Konata…" Kagami said quickly as she reached out to touch the blunette, but her hand was swiftly batted away.

"Nobody is 'stealing' me from you Kagami…. I thought you knew that…" Konata said bitterly as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

Konata…" Kagami tried to apologize, but she didn't make it far before the otaku cut her off.

"I need to go do some shopping, excuse me." Konata said sadly as she brushed past Kagami and quickly made her way down the stairs from the second story where their apartment was located.

"I am so sorry Kona; I didn't mean it like it sounded!" Kagami yelled after the retreating form of her lover, if Konata had heard her she made no visual indication of such.

Kagami mentally slapped herself for letting something like that slip, she physically slapped herself for upsetting the one she loved over something so petty, at least it was petty no that she looked at it in this light.

"Hey sis is it okay if I take this room?" Tsukasa asked as she cheerfully skipped into the main room, which was where Kagami was sitting, until she saw the look on the tsundere's face.

"I don't mind Tsukasa…" Kagami said with a wave of her hand, not really caring about much of anything at that moment.

"What happened?" Tsukasa asked worriedly, she never liked to see her sister looking so down.

"Yeah what is the matter Hiiragi?" Misao asked with a tiny amount of empathy in her voice, but it was quickly drowned by a loud slurp of soda that Misao had confiscated from the fridge.

"You…" Kagami hissed as her mind suddenly started running through all the different ways she could get rid of the fanged girl.

"Whoa, what did I do?" Misao asked fearfully as she started walking backwards back into the kitchen.

"Hey Tsukasa, would you help me set up Konata's gaming room?" Kagami asked with a tiered sigh as she gave up on the idea of murdering Misao and stashing the body somewhere it would never EVER be found, even though those ideas were tempting.

"But you said that since she claimed that room for her otaku stuff that she had to do it herself…" The younger twin asked in confusion at why Kagami would change her mind now, and then it all just clicked in the airheads mind. "Onee-chan what did you do to Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked wearily.

"I didn't do anything, now come on and help me there is a lot to unpack." Kagami sighed; wiping her eyes to make sure there was nothing staining them before standing up and walking towards Konata's gaming room or at least that is what Konata called it.

"Want me to help Hiiragi?" Misao asked as she took another swig of her soda.

"No, you just go to your room." Kagami said calmly trying not to flip out on the brunette like she had done to Konata.

"But I just fin…" Misao started to protest.

"Misao go to your room, now!" Kagami ordered, stamping her foot slightly to emphasize herself, pointing in the direction of the fanged girl's room.

"Misao grumbled a complaint, but complied as she obediently walked off into her room.

* * *

The two had been unpacking and organizing Konata's massive amount of stuff for about ten minutes before Kagami finally decided to break the silence and speak up.

"So… How far have you gotten with Miyuki?" Kagami asked casually, a sly smile covering her face at the sound of her little sister's startled meep.

"Wait how did you know?" Tsukasa asked a bit frantically as her face flushed a deep crimson.

"I do have eyes you know." Kagami said with a small laugh, whom did her little sister think she was fooling? Anyone could see what was so blatantly there…

"We are just experimenting… Nothing long term though…" Tsukasa mumbled quietly; the airhead was completely embarrassed, but strangely happy that her sister had noticed.

"Well I guess that is good for you…" Kagami trailed off as she found a picture album of Konata's and began to leaf through it.

Kagami flipped past a picture of them on Halloween, then one on Christmas. _"Here is the one of me cosplaying as that Vocaloid person."_ Kagami thought feeling more upset with each pictures, but it wasn't until she found their first picture together. It was from the first time she met Konata, the blunette had said that meeting Kagami was a momentous occasion and had to be remembered. The picture showed a blushing Kagami being hugged by the mischievous otaku that she had grown to love.

Kagami's mind started to flood with memories, but her mind came to a crashing halt when she heard Konata's ringtone playing on her cellphone.

Tsukasa didn't have the heart to interrupt her sister as she looked at the photo album; it was so obvious that Kagami cared a great deal for the smaller girl so when Konata's ringer started to paly Tsukasa quietly slipped out of the room…

"Kona…" Kagami said weakly into the phone, not wanting to break down at the sound of her loves voice.

"Can you meet me downstairs?" Konata asked and Kagami could almost see the warm smile that was on most likely on the blunette's face.

"Of course, I will be right down!" Kagami said with a bright smile of her own as she bolted from the room and down the stairs to where her girlfriend was awaiting her. "Konata I am so…" Kagami began, but stopped at the sight before her.

Konata was standing there with a small smile on her lips, she was holding a dozen freshly cut roses and a couple packages of pocky; her face was almost as red as the roses were.

"I am sorry for getting so upset Kagami; I guess I don't show you enough love so I got you these." Konata said shyly, her eyes a little puffy which Kagami assumed was the aftermath of her crying.

"No, I am the one who is sorry… You show me more love than anyone else, it wasn't fair of me to say something like that." Kagami said with an apologetic smile as she grabbed the smaller girl into a hug before taking her gifts.

"So you forgive me?" Konata asked with a smile, back to her old cheerful and energetic self.

"You did nothing to forgive." Kagami said as she watched the now cheerful girl up run the stair and into the apartment.

"_I am going to college with my love; we live in the same apartment, but we also share it with my biggest rival. My little sister is here as well so I am going to have to look out for her also…" _Kagami thought._ "And then there are always Konata's hyperactive tendencies to deal with… Oh yeah college is going to be fun." _Kagami sighed as she shook head.

"Hey cutie you want to come up to my place?" Konata called down to her tsundere with a wink.

"_Yes College will be fun indeed."_ Kagami thought with a smile as she began to run up the stair to get to her love…

_**END**_

* * *

**Ending Notes: That's it, were done, it's over! Fanfare Music* I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy the ones I write in the future as well! I would like to thank my beta and all you wonderful reviews, it has been an honor! Thanks you guys!**


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I have to say that I had a ton of fun with this! I hope you enjoy as much as I did!**

**This is the revised edit of Lucky Life It Started With Her Birthday, please refer back to my profile or such to find the original edition if you so desire. **

**Again I'd like to say a big thank you to all my readers and my beta for all the help they gave me with this story! It is because so many of you love my stories that I have continued writing, I absolutely love getting your reviews and PMs so from the bottom of my heart… Thank you!**

**~Flygon Master~**


End file.
